


Let's Not Do That Again

by 7thChakraClearing



Category: V-kook, YoonMin- Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BL, BoyxBoy, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, Slash, Smut, a bit of guy on guy action, general smut-related nudity and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChakraClearing/pseuds/7thChakraClearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love triangle in the Bangtan house</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note changes to chapter two and addition of chapter 3 :)

Taehyung had felt Jungkook watching him all night.  He had actually been watching him for days, for weeks even, and it was making his skin itch between his shoulder blades.  He didn’t know when their relationship had changed.   They’d been best friends, true pals, doing everything together, even hugging and holding hands, because they were brothers really.  He knew fans shipped them, and he didn’t care.  He just ignored all that crap.  Let them call it a bromance if they wanted; he and Jungkook had been tight.

Then, one day the hand he was holding had tightened and everything was different.  He had glanced at Jungkook to see what was up, and noticed he had a strange expression; his eyes were dark and the lids hung lower than usual.  “Hey, what’s wrong, Maknae?  You look a little off over there.”

Jungkook had taken a quick breath and seemed to shake himself.  He laughed a little, “No big,” he said.  “Just thinking.”

“Well, if you need anything, I’m right here,” Taehyung said, and smiled.

Jungkook gave him a funny look.  “Did you ever think,” he asked in a small voice, “that we might be more than friends?” 

“Course we are.  We brothers.  Family.  You’re my best friend, man.”  Jungkook looked disappointed at this answer.    He didn’t speak for a while, different emotions flitting across his face.

“Hey, I think they’re calling for dinner,” Taehyung said.  They stood up to leave, and suddenly Taehyung was thrown against the wall, and Jungkook’s mouth was covering his, his hands cupping his cheeks.

“The fuck!” Taehyung yelled as he pushed Jungkook off of him.  They stood glaring at each other, Taehyung reaching up to wipe the spit off his face.  Jungkook was defensive.  “I just had to be sure,” he said.  Jungkook thought Taehyung would punch him, but instead he just looked disgusted and stalked away.

 Jungkook didn’t come into dinner that night.  Jimin went in to check on him, and saw the tears that stained his cheeks as he slept.  Jimin stood over Jungkook for a moment, and smoothed his sticky hair back, a look of tenderness stealing across his face.  Jungkook muttered “Taehyung” in his sleep and thrashed a bit as he turned over.  Jimin’s face darkened with pain and his fists clenched until the nails cut into his hands.  He seemed to relax after a moment, and carefully pulled the blanket up over Jungkook’s shoulder.  “It’s okay.  Go to sleep,” he murmured, again smoothing Jungkook’s brow.  Jungkook took a deep breath, and his body slipped deeper into sleep.  He looked almost peaceful.  Jimin smiled a little and closed the door quietly as he left.

Weeks went by.  Jimin watched Jungkook watching Taehyung.  Taehyung meanwhile hung very close to Suga, who would throw an arm around him protectively when Jungkook was too close.  Jungkook was acting like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.  He was doing everything to get Taehyung’s attention.  He would bump into him, hard, like it was an accident, pushing Taehyung away from everyone else, and then throw an arm over him like they used to do.  But, Taehyung would escape and put another boy in between them.

Jungkook tried singing just a little louder and dancing just a little harder, but Taehyung would just turn his head away and look somewhere else.   It was on-stage that he couldn’t escape.  Jungkook would dance into Taehyung’s dance space, and make everyone jockey around for him.  For a moment, he’d be close to his boy, and sometimes Taehyung would forget that they weren’t best friends any more, and reach out to clasp his shoulder or pat his butt.  Jungkook lived for these moments.

He was getting more desperate, though.  Taehyung wouldn’t talk to him.  The boys of Bangtan knew something was up, since these guys used to be inseparable.  Jimin was somehow always there, watching and waiting, hating how Taehyung treated Jungkook, and yet so happy that he would have his chance now.

 J-hope wasn’t too far off, either, sending hopeful glances toward Jimin and jumping up when there was horseplay going on to always end up standing next to Jimin.  So, the jostling around between these 4 boys which always started as fun, was starting to have an edge to it that wasn’t there before.

Then, Jungkook tried something new on stage.  He went up behind Taehyung and Jimin, pretended to yawn, and pushed them apart with his arms.  Taehyung didn’t even look at him, just stepped closer to Suga, and Suga tightened an arm around him.  Jungkook didn’t have to ask to know that if he tried anything else that shit was going to go down.

 Jimin smiled for the audience, trying to play along, but he saw the hurt on Jungkook’s face as he crept away and went to stand at the end of the line.  J-hope threw an arm around Jungkook, glancing over at Taehyung then back out to the audience as he smiled his signature 100 watt smile.  He patted Jungkook on the chest, hoping he knew it was okay.  Jungkook tried to throw himself back into the performance, but his heart was breaking.  Taehyung stole a glance at him, looking almost sorry, but went back to playing with the audience, his face a little sad.

Jungkook was pitiful.  He didn’t try to get close to Taehung anymore.  He just slunk around like a shadow, arms crossed over his chest trying to keep his heart from shattering out of his chest.  He smiled for the camera, but his face could keep no secrets, and the tears that were always threatening to fall would fill up his eyes and he would look away.

Jimin started patting him on the back or throwing an arm over him whenever they were together.  If Taehyung happened to move closer to Jungkook, Jimin was there to push him back away again and smile in a besotted way at Jungkook.  J-hope saw the way this was going, and he became more desperate, too, throwing himself at Jimin for a dance or horseplay, acting for the crowd like he was the lover he hoped to be.   Jimin, who was so full of love for everyone, couldn’t help but smile at him and dance with him, but he tried to keep his space so that J-hope didn’t come to think too much of it.

Taehyung saw Jimin and Jungkook getting closer together, and found he was a little jealous too, not as pleased as he should be that his best friend had let him go and was moving on.  Taehyung played it up a bit, smiling bewitchingly at Jungkook when he walked by him, buzzing around him like a bee around a flower, trying to get Jungkook’s attention again.  But, he found Jungkook was ignoring him, now.  And, Jimin was always there to stand in between them.  So, Taehyung let it go.

Jungkook spent a lot of time with Jimin, whom he had essentially ignored for the last year, but was now so warm and comforting, and so useful for smiling away his pains.  He slowly forgot how much he had wanted to hold Taeyhung, how beautiful and tempting his lips were.  He was just another boy in the group now, and the small ache in his heart when he saw him could be ignored.  It seemed the new group was Jungkook, Jimin and J-hope, and when they would throw a dance together, Taehyung would jump in and they would rock the house.

Bangtan was fun again.  The house breathed a sigh of relief.

But, Jimin hadn’t forgotten.  He stepped up his game, the goal in sight now:  Jungkook could be his!  He flirted unceasingly, smiling and giving compliments, which Jungkook soaked up like a sponge.  He told Jungkook how cute he was, how he made his heart flutter when he sang.

And Jungkook was starting to notice him too, and not just the shoulder that he had leaned on for the last several months.  He liked Jimin’s smile and his laugh, and he couldn’t stop the small thrill when he watched Jimin dance.  He even liked that Jimin was so tough and strong onstage, and so soft and vulnerable offstage.  He found himself wanting to touch him, wanting to claim him.  But, he was nervous, his rejection by Taeyhung was still fresh, and he didn’t want to lose another friend.

The Bangtan Boys weren’t stupid.  They all lived together in a small space.  It was impossible to miss the little secret looks Jimin and Jungkook would give each other, the whispering and the bumping of shoulders.  Jimin and Jungkook had started to hang on each other a lot, always an arm here or there, and they would cut others off who tried to get close to them.  J-hope was the sorrowful third wheel left behind.  He would watch with sad eyes, his beautiful smile wiped off his face, and wonder if it was ever going to be his turn.

Jungkook was not a shy boy, generally.  He found he was more shy around Jimin, but at the same time, his need to own Jimin was gradually burning his brain into a fever.  He had trouble thinking of anything when Jimin was around, except grinding into those well-muscled hips, making him sweat just for him, making him call his name.

He didn’t want Jimin being so affectionate with the other boys anymore.  And, he wanted to claim him, to mark him, so they all knew he belonged to him.

Jungkook came home early from an after-party one night, saying he didn’t feel well and needed the rest.  Jimin came with him, so he wouldn’t be alone.  They got to the dark house and Jimin unlocked the door.  “Do you want me to make you some ramyun?” he asked Jungkook. 

Jungkook barely looked up at him, feeling shy in the quiet house.  “No, I’m fine.”  He brushed past Jimin in his hurry to get inside, and found his ass sliding temptingly over the front of Jimin’s pants.  Jungkook gulped and headed for the bathroom.  “I’ll just take a shower,” he said.

The sound of the water hitting the floor echoed through the empty house.  Jimin went into the kitchen, deciding to make ramyun for himself at least.  He looked through the fridge to find bits of this and that, knowing that when Jungkook came out, he was probably going to eat it anyway.

The water shut off just as Jimin was turning off the stove.  After a few minutes, the smell drove Jungkook into the room, and he was poking at the noodles with chopsticks before Jimin could get it into bowls.  “Hey, finish drying off,” he said, and grabbed Jungkook’s towel off his shoulders.  Jimin pulled Jungkook over to stand in front of him, and started rubbing at his hair vigorously.

Jimin couldn’t help but notice the streams of water that slicked down the muscles in Jungkook’s back and down to the top of his sweatpants.  The pants were a little damp for having been thrown on so quickly, and the fabric glued itself to the curves of Jungkook’s ass and thighs.  Oh my God, his thighs.  Jimin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, concentrating on drying Jungkook’s hair. 

Jungkook took a step back, seemingly by accident, and his ass rubbed against Jimin’s dick again.  “Okay, you’re done,” said Jimin.  He threw the towel in a corner and went to grab more chopsticks, walking a little to the side so Jungkook wouldn’t see his erection. 

Jungkook gave him a hooded look but gladly sat down at the table and started eating the noodles from the pan along with Jimin.  “This is good,” he said.  “Eat well.”

“Yah, you too,” Jimin said, avoiding his eyes.  They ate in silence, the dripping from the shower filling the room.  As soon as he could, Jimin was up and clearing the dishes.  “I’ll just go…” Jungkook trailed off a little breathlessly, pointing his thumb toward the TV.  “Yah, I’ll just do this…” Jimin sidled over to the sink.  He threw the dishes into the soapy water a little too hard, and the water splashed out onto his pants.  Jungkook’s eyes were glued to the erection that was revealed there.

Jimin looked up at Jungkook and noticed where his eyes were.  He caught his breath and froze.  In a moment, Jungkook was pressed up against him, dick pressed to dick, his arm around Jimin’s shoulder, his breath warm on his cheek.  “It’s like that, is it?” he breathed into Jimin’s ear.

Jungkook pressed his lips to Jimin’s cheek, then trailed kisses over to his full, trembling lips.  He ran his tongue over them and caught Jimin’s lower lip gently, sucking it between his teeth.  Jimin was still standing frozen, breath caught in his throat, unable to move or speak.  Jungkook nibbled the side of his mouth, then continued biting down Jimin’s neck to where a slow flush was rising.  His hands pushed Jimin’s shirt up and over his head, and Jimin seemed relieved to see his shirt off and then to grab Jungkook’s head while Jungkook gently nibbled at one exposed nipple.  “Yesss,” he breathed.

Jungkook pulled the nipple deeper into his mouth, biting at the flesh all around it, bruising the skin painfully, but Jimin just sighed happily.  Jungkook paused and looked up at him. 

Jimin was watching him with surrender all over his face, his lips quivering, his eyes dark.  In fact, his whole body was shaking.  “This is my first time,” he said to Jimin.   “Mine, too,” Jimin said.  They shared a long look of pleasure at this, then Jungkook’s need to dominate overcame him again.  He crushed Jimin to him in a hug, and devoured his mouth, bending him back over the sink.  Jimin’s hands clenched and unclenched at his back, then slid over to rub Jungkook’s erection.  Jungkook inhaled and looked piercingly at Jimin again before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. “Just in case they get home before I’m done with you,” he said.  Jimin followed him in a daze, not believing his luck.

They were quickly in the room, and Jungkook had him pressed to the door even as it closed, riding their dicks together.  Jungkook leaned down and chewed on Jimin's lips, then turned him around and bit his neck.  “Ahhh,” Jimin moaned into the door as Jungkook marked his skin with bruises, and rode his dick on his ass.

They both became frantic. Jungkook pushed Jimin’s head down, so he was holding onto his knees, and slid his pants down to expose his white ass.  He clenched at the skin, nails scratching welts, and he pulled his own pants down to rub his erection between Jimin’s cheeks. 

Jimin’s face was red and sweaty.  He bucked back over and over again as Jungkook slid his erection over the top of his hole.  He wanted something, but didn’t know how to get it.  Then, he could feel Jungkook’s tip pressing against his hole, but something was wrong; the pain of it was wrong.  “Wait,” he panted, “Isn’t there supposed to be more to this?”

Jungkook stopped, also panting.  “More?”  “Yah, more, you know, to make it easier.” Jungkook thought for a moment.  “Lay on the bed,” he said.  He kicked his pants off and disappeared for a moment into the bathroom. When he came back, he had a jar of vapo-rub in his hand.  “This is all we’ve got,” he said.

“It’ll work.” It was said as a statement, but came out like a question.  Jimin looked uncertain.  Jungkook pushed him back on the bed, “It’ll be fine,” he said. He kicked Jimin's pants over with his and smeared some rub onto his fingers. He pushed Jimin back on the bed, facing him.  “It’ll be fine,” he said again, as he pushed his two fingers into Jimin’s hole.  “Ahhh, it burns!” Jimin shouted, almost jumping off the bed.  Jungkook continued to push his fingers in and out of Jimin’s hole, adding a finger, and then another.  Jimin couldn’t help but ride those fingers, even as the burning had tears running down his cheeks.

Jungkook stopped then, and replaced his fingers with his dick, pushing slowly inside of Jimin.  “Ahhhh,” Jimin whimpered, but couldn’t focus on the new pain for the burning that was heating up his insides.  Tears continued to leak from his eyes as Jungkook took a quick breath and pushed harder, slowly riding him up to the hilt. 

Jungkook’s face was effused with pleasure and pain, the burning from the vapo-rub branding the his dick.  He bent over to grab Jimin’s hips and start pumping in and out of him.  Jimin’s hands fisted in the blankets over his head and after a moment, Jungkook leaned over and pinned him to the bed, fucking him harder and riding him for all he was worth.

The burning mixed with the pleasure in Jimin’s head and he jumped when Jungkook found his prostate.  “Aahhh,” he groaned loudly.  Jungkook kept at the same angle, driving into him over and over.  He looked at his beautiful Jimin, lying with his head back, mouth open, enraptured by the feelings consuming his body. 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin by the neck, hauling him up for a rough kiss.  He turned and sat on the bed, bringing Jimin with him, so that Jimin was straddling him, dick still inside of him.  “I want to see you,” he said.  “I want to kiss you.”

Jimin’s smile was blinding.  He wiggled a little on Jungkook’s dick and leaned forward to kiss him, tongue sliding over tongue, then running big wet kisses down his neck.  “Jimin, ride me, baby,” croaked Jungkook. 

Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders and started riding up and down on his wet penis, giving a little “ooh” or “ahh” when his pressure point would be hit.

Jungkook reached his hand forward and started stroking Jimin’s penis, making him buck just a little more.  It only took a few more minutes; they were both too new and raw, and the burning of the vapo-rub was driving them crazy.  Jungkook gave a cry and threw his head back.  Jimin cried, “aahhh” and melted over the top of him, and after a few more wiggles, they both sat breathing in great gulps, covered in sticky wetness.

Jimin looked at Jungkook with tear-filled eyes.

“Jungkook, I think I love you,” Jimin said, and smiled happily.

Jungkook smiled back at him, staring into his eyes for a few moments. “I think I love you too,” he said shyly.

“Let’s go take a shower, okay?”

“Yah, okay,” Jimin replied. “Could we maybe buy some Vaseline or something later?”

“Yah, let's not do that again,” Jungkook heartily agreed, and they both giggled as they walked to the bathroom.


	2. Love Lines Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower scene, angst

Jimin led Jungkook to the shower and turned on the water.  He turned toward his lover, running his hand down his muscled chest.  “Everyone sees my abs,” he said.  “But I’m the only one who gets to have this,” rubbing his hands over the sixpack on Jungkook’s belly.  “No one knows what’s under this shirt of yours but me.”

Jungkook smiled shyly.  “Got to stay the baby of the group; no muscles for me.”  Jimin kept playing with the corded knots on Jungkook’s belly.

“Hey, don’t start that shit again, we gotta take a shower before anyone else gets home.”  Jungkook grabbed Jimin and gave him a messy kiss, slipping his hand behind Jimin’s neck while his tongue ravaged his mouth.  When they broke apart, they both smiled shyly and then stepped into the warm shower, not looking at each other.

Jungkook said, “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to being able to do that.”  Jimin blushed, then pulled his Kookie under the spray with him, so they stood facing each other.

“I am going to scrub you clean,” Jimin declared, and grabbed the soap bottle.  “Hey, not that!” Jungkook yelled.  “That’s my good stuff.”  Jungkook handed him a bar.  “Use this; it’s Namjoon’s.”  They snickered, and Jimin started rubbing lather all over Jungkook’s body, giving his penis a good rubdown to get all the vapo-rub off.

“Fuck,” Jungkook said, “better let me do that, or we’ll never get out of here.”  Jungkook started stroking the lather onto his dick.  Jimin swallowed, watching, then sighed and moved behind Jungkook to scrub his back.

Jungkook pressed his arms to the wall, and leaned his face into the hot spray.   Jimin tried to focus, scrubbing Jungkook’s back and then down to his ass, rubbing the lather on his fingers up his ass-crack, and stroking against his hole.  Jungkook inhaled sharply, and pushed back against Jimin’s fingers.

Jungkook’s hand snaked around to finger Jimin’s dick, and he started lathering soap all over Jimin’s thickening penis.  Jimin caught his breath and grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders, finding his dick being stroked over and over again until he thought he would pass out from pleasure.

“You know,” Jungkook said breathlessly, “I don’t know how this is supposed to work, but I’d like to try it, too.”  “It?” Jimin squeaked, then realization hit him.  “Oh,” he said more firmly, “This,” and he ran his soapy fingers up into Jungkook’s hole.

“Aaagh,” Jungkook groaned.  “Is that what you felt?  ‘Cause fuuuck,” he moaned out as he started to ride Jimin’s fingers.  Jimin’s face and chest were flushed again, and he drove his fingers in and out of Jungkook while Jungkook slipped his hand up and down Jimin's penis.

“Yah,” he grunted, “without the burning of the rub.”  They both tried to smile, but concentration turned the smiles into grimaces as their hands kept rubbing.  Jimin finally  got four fingers into Jungkook.   “Aaaah,” Jungkook squealed.  “Just put it in, would ya?”

Jimin, flushed and sweating, looked a little scared.  “Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?” 

“Fuck!  Do it Jimin!” Jungkook bit out at him, then he pulled Jimin’s penis up next to his hole.  Jimin pulled out his fingers, and Jungkook guided the tip inside.  Jimin bit his lip hard, then grabbed Jungkooks shoulders and drove into him with a hip-thrust he’d used on the stage.

Jungkook’s body was thrown up against the wall, his face pressed against the tile, his hands flat on either side of him as he pushed back against Jimin.  “Fuck!” he bit out, then, “Yah!” he groaned.  “Fuck yah.  That shit hurt, but it’s awesome.”

He started wriggling his wet ass against Jimin’s dick, driving it deeper and deeper in to the wet sucking of the soap.  Jimin caught his breath in his chest and squeezed Jungkook’s shoulders as he got into a slippery rhythm, rocking back and forth on his toes as he shoved Jungkook over and over into the wall. Jungkook arched his back and met him thrust for thrust, every once in a while giving his ass a wriggle as Jimin thrust, both of them gasping and panting together, red and sweating in the steam and warm spray.

The first couple of Bangtan Boys arrived home from the party.  Yoongi yawned and knocked his shoes onto the floor.  Hoseok was right behind him, and almost ran into him when Yoongi paused to listen.

“Hey,” Yoongi said, “I thought I heard somebody yell.  Maybe somebody slipped in the shower.”  Hoseok didn’t say anything, just followed him toward the bathroom.  They were a few feet away when they heard Jungkook’s voice saying, “Just put it in, would ya?”

Yoongi coughed and sucked in his breath, face expressionless.  “Nothing to see in there,” he said to Hoseok, and turned his body around to face the kitchen.  “Nothing to see in there,” Hoseok repeated after him under his breath; his face frozen in shock.

“Right,” Yoongi repeated carefully, “Nothing to see, just go get ready for bed.”

Hoseok stumbled toward his room like a blind man, and Yoongi turned to stare thoughtfully at the bathroom door.  The little cries were growing in volume, and he could hear Jimin growling as Jungkook squealed.

Yoongi swallowed hard, then heard Jungkook asking for more soap.  He grunted, then picked up his cell and called Namjoon.

“Hey, leader,” he said without expression, “I’m thinking you ought to slow it down on getting the rest of the boys home.  Maybe, take them out for ice-cream or something?  Yeah, that’s right, ice-cream or coffee, maybe both.  Better make it an hour or more.  Oh, no, no big deal.  Just need to have some private time here at the house.  Yeah, thanks.” 

Yoongi put his cell back in his pocket.  He went to check on Hoseok, but it looked like he had climbed in to bed with his clothes on, and the lights were out.  “You okay?” he asked, and got a grunt in reply.  “Okay, then,” he said and closed the door, going back out to stand in the hall.

“The fuck,” he said as he heard the grunts increase in volume and speed, and heard a big final “FUCK!” from Jungkook as Jimin ground out, “I’m coming!”

Yoongi closed his eyes and ran his hand down his pale face.  He swallowed again, then went to get a drink of water for his dry throat.  He felt like he was in a movie, and everything was playing in slow motion: get the cup, pull the water from the fridge, pour the water carefully in the cup, watching the water glint as the light caught it, seeing every random moment as if it were the most important thing.

He gathered himself and sighed, putting the water back in the fridge, gulping down the water, forcing himself to drink it all, even though he didn’t feel thirsty.  He didn’t feel anything, really.

He heard giggles and laughter coming from the bathroom.  He guessed they must be done.  Should he go to his room?  Pretend not to know anything?  He closed his eyes, hating lies, hating any emotion that wasn’t honest, hating most of all to lie to Jimin, who was the one guy who helped him keep his sanity around here.

He rinsed the cup and put it in the drainer, then finished the dishes that were in the sink.  “Damn kids,” he thought.  “Always leaving messes for others to clean up.”

He dried his hands and went to his room, opening his door just as the bathroom burst open, and the two boys fell out of it, grab-assing each other.  They froze when they saw Yoongi. 

“Oh, hey,” they said, looking guilty.

“I didn’t see anything, and I don’t want to know anything,” Yoongi said carefully and closed his door behind him with a crack.

“Well,” Jungkook said, “Cat’s out of the bag.  Had to happen, now we don’t have to wonder when.”  He tickled Jimin’s ribs.

“Yah,” Jimin said, trying to smile at Jungkook. 

“Hey, do you mind?” Jimin asked Jungkook.  “What?”  Jungkook asked.  “Oh,” he said, and looked at Yoongi’s door.  “Yeah, sure.  See you later?”

“Yah,” Jimin was distracted, upset.  Jungkook was suddenly jealous, and he pushed Jimin up against the wall.  “You can see him, but you’re mine, remember?” and he punctuated his words with several hard kisses, nipping bruises into his lips.

When he knew Jimin was paying attention to him, and only him, and his eyes were dark and needy, his lips swollen, and he was rubbing his dick up against Jungkook, then Jungkook stepped back.  “Mine.” He said again.

He squeezed Jimin’s ass.  “Sleep with me tonight?” he whined.  “Anything,” Jimin breathed.  Jungkook smiled at him, and squeezed his ass again before going to his room.

“Fucking hot kid, gonna fucking kill me,” Jimin said under his breath, then smiled in a besotted way.  He shook his head, looking back at Yoongi’s door.  He steeled himself, then opened it a crack, but was met by darkness.

“Yoongi?” he said softly.  There was no answer, but he heard a grunt from the bed, so he slid in and closed the door behind him, stopping a moment to let his eyes adjust to the gloom.

“Yoongi?” he asked again.  “Go away,” came softly from the bed, but it sounded like a groan, and Jimin knew he’d made Yoongi cry.  “Yoongi, I’m coming over.”  “Suit yourself,” was Yoongi’s breathy reply.

Jimin carefully made his way up to the bed, stopping when his knees hit the mattress.  He leaned over and felt Yoongi lying on his side, shaking a little.  “Oh, fuck, Yoongi. I’m sorry.”  Jimin laid on the bed and curled into Youngi, stroking the top of his head. 

“I think I love Jungkook.  I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Yoongi kept shaking and his breathing was irratic.

“Fucking thought you loved me,” Yoongi choked out. 

Jimin’s heart broke.  He did love Yoongi.  He’d always loved Yoongi; he'd just never had to think about it. 

“Fuck,” he said.  “I do love you.  Don’t ever think I don’t love you, okay?”  Jimin slid his hand down to hold Yoongi’s chest, and felt Yoongi’s heart pounding under his hand.  “Are you okay?” he asked.  He slid his hand down a little more, and felt the muscles in Yoongi’s stomach flexing.

“Are you sick?” he asked.  Yoongi got very still, then he reached up and grabbed Jimin’s hand and pulled it down further to his erect dick, stroking Jimin’s hand down the soft skin. 

Jimin gasped, pulling his hand away.  “The fuck,” he yelped, his hand burned.

He heard Yoongi sob, and reached up to feel his cheek wet with tears.  “This is what you do to me, Jimin,” he gritted out.  “This is how you always leave me.”

“Can you be with me just for tonight, Jimin?” Yoongi asked.  “Only for now.”

Jimin gently reached back down and stroked the soft skin of Yoongi’s dick and Yoongi’s breath caught, his body frozen. “Please?” he asked.  “Never again.  Just this once.”

Jimin stroked the hot dick, pushing the pre-cum around thoughtfully with his thumb.  Yoongi started to ride his hand, and they both breathed faster, air stuttering in and out of their throats.

Yoongi suddenly pulled away and flipped over, his tongue filling Jimin’s mouth, his teeth biting at his lips savagely.  Jimin started and jerked back, but Yoongi held him in a vice-like grip.  “Just tonight?” he pleaded.  Jimin heard the pain, but he shook his head. 

He stroked down Yoongi's cheek, rubbing off the tears with his fingertips.  "I just got this thing with Jungkook," he said.  He leaned forward and kissed Yoongi's forehead.  "I do love you," he said again, and got up off the bed, Yoongi sobbing quietly.

Jimin held his heart, and rushed out the door, into Jungkook as he was coming to check on him.  "He okay?"  Jungkook asked.  Jimin shook his head, a tear rolling down his face.

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand.  “You okay?” he asked.  Jimin shook his head again.

Jungkook tugged at him, pulling him behind him into the bedroom, sitting on the bed, and lifting Jimin onto his lap so he could hold him close.  Jimin curled up into a ball with his feet on the covers. 

“You gonna tell me about it?” Jungkook asked softly.

Jimin shook his head and another tear fell.

They sat there while the tears rolled off Jimin’s cheeks and onto Jungkook’s arm, Jungkook holding him close to his chest, until they both curled up together and fell asleep.

 


	3. Hope is the bird that sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's heart is broken, but Yoongi brings him hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out who loves who and how much, but the sex is good

Jimin was up first in the morning.  He looked at his Kookie, sleeping peacefully.  He stroked a hand over his brow and smiled as Jungkook frowned a little, then he covered him up and slipped away.

Jimin went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.  His face was puffy from all the crying last night; his lips were swollen, making them even bigger and redder than usual.

His body was covered in scratches and bruises.  He couldn’t see it, but his ass was sore in places he’d never known existed.

He smiled a little, but it was sad.  There were good memories making those marks.  He ran his hands down the muscles in his chest, feeling the soreness, loving everything about last night.

He looked himself in the eye and gave himself a shake.

He took a deep breath, and went back to Jungkook.  He sat beside him, and shook him awake.  Jungkook frowned and cracked his eyes open.

“This is wrong.”  Jimin said, sighing. Jungkook sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”  he yawned.

“This,” Jimin said.  “Us.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for this,” Jimin said quietly.

Jungkook shook himself, trying to shake the sleep out of his brain.  “This,” Jungkook repeated, “Us?”

“I love you,” Jimin said quickly.

“I love you, too.” Jungkook said, “come back to bed.”  He started to lie back down.

“But, I think I love Yoongi, too,” Jimin said brokenly, a sob in his voice.

Jungkook’s head whipped up, suddenly wide awake.  “What?!”  “Say that again.”

“I thought about this all night!”  Jimin cried.

He looked at Jungkook sorrowfully.  “And, I can’t do this.  To either of you.” 

“But,” Jungkook blurted.

Jimin stood up, tears slipping silently down his cheeks.  “I love you,” he said again. 

“I’m a bad person,” Jimin said to himself.

He rushed out the door, banging it closed.

Jungkook couldn’t believe he’d gone.  Fucking fuck.  What the hell just happened.  Did Jimin love him, or not?  Jungkook punched the wall.  He paced back and forth.

“Fuck this,” he said and went to find Jimin.  He saw Yoongi, looking sad in a corner.  He saw all the guys, but no Jimin.

“Hey, Namjoon,” he hollered, “you seen Jimin?’

“I thought he went outside,” he said.  Jungkook headed out the door in his pj pants, not stopping for shirt or shoes, and started walking around the outside of the house. 

“Hey, Jimin!”  he called, but got no answer. There was nobody outside.  No one in the street.  No one in any spot he could see.   He finally ran back inside, rubbing his arms and knocking rocks off his feet.

“Hey, Suga!” he yelled.  “Yoongi!  You seen Jimin?” 

“Not since yesterday.”  Yoongi didn’t look happy to have to talk to him.

“Well, I can’t find him.  I think maybe he took off.”

Yoongi jumped up.  “I’ll help you look,” he said.

All the guys started looking, but after a few minutes Namjoon called them all into the living room.

“Hey, we got an interview in half an hour,” Namjoon said.  “Why don’t you stay,” and he gestured to Yoongi, “and look for Jimin; I’ll let the manager know to keep an eye out, and the rest of us will go to the interview.”

“Hey!” Jungkook complained.  “That’s not fair.  I was the one looking for him.”

Namjoon gave him a leader look.  “But, you’re the focus today, dummy.  Just man up.  I’m sure he’ll turn up soon.  Probably went for a walk.”

They all ran to get changed, and Jungkook glowered, but they were gone in 15 minutes and on the road.

Yoongi, meanwhile was wandering around the house.  He jumped when Jimin spoke behind him.

“Hey, so are they all gone?”  Yoongi whipped around.  “Yah.  Where did you come from?”

Jimin gestured with his chin to the door.  “I got a spot.”  “So, did they go to the interview?”

“Yah,” Yoongi said.  “We’re supposed to follow.”

“Yah,” Jimin said.  “Fuck that.”

Yoongi looked at him funny.  “I thought you’d be with Jungkook.  I thought you were a thing.”  The last was spat out bitterly.

“Yah,” Jimin said sadly.  “I guess we are.”

“Lover’s quarrel already?”  Yoongi asked.

“I guess,” Jimin said.  “I suppose.”

They were quiet.  Jimin got himself water from the fridge.  Yoongi watched him swallow, captivated by the swollen red lips, the bobbing adam’s apple as the water slipped down his throat, the little drop of water Jimin caught with his tongue and used to wet his sore lips.

Yoongi coughed.  “I guess you’re okay.  I should catch up with the guys.”

“Stay with me?” Jimin whispered, pleading.  He avoided Yoongi’s eyes.  “I mean; I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed quietly.  After a moment, he took out his cell.  “Namjoon?  Yah, I got Jimin.  He doesn’t feel well.  Cover for us?  Cool.”  He put the phone back in his pocket.

“It’s cool,” he said, and coughed again, looking away.

After a moment, Jimin went and sat on the floor in the living room, picking up the remote to the TV, but not turning it on.

Yoongi came and sat next to him, butting his side up against Jimin, both of them looking away.

After a while, Yoongi heard a sob, and he peeked at Jimin, to see his face wet and his shirt soaked with tears.  Jimin looked up and caught Yoongi looking at him.

He threw the remote down in disgust and got up, practically running to his room.

Yoongi was quiet a moment, then got up and went to Jimin’s door. He knocked softly with his knuckles.

“Hey,” he said.  “Hey, Jimin.”  There was no answer.  “If you don’t answer, Jimin, I’m coming in,” he warned and opened the door without waiting for a reply.

Jimin was curled up on the bed holding his stomach, a pillow over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Yoongi studied him, then crawled in next to him, pulling Jimin up close to his body.  Jimin started to push him off, but Yoongi said, “I have to repay the favor.  You held me last night.”

Yoongi blushed as he held Jimin tight again.

“Actually, I need to apologize for that.”  Yoongi cleared his throat.  “I shouldn’t have kissed you….Or, anything.”

Jimin sobbed harder, clutching Yoongi’s arms around him.  Yoongi put his face against the back of Jimin’s head.  “It’s okay,” he said.  “Whatever it is.  It’s probably not a big deal anyway.  Just seems like it right now.”

Jimin snorted.  “You think?”  he asked.

“Yah, how bad could it be?  You’ve been together for what, one day? A night?”

Jimin laughed.  “I guess you could say that.”  
 “I’ve always had two guys who were my best friends I could spend every minute with," Jimin said bitterly.  "Him."  

"And you,” Jimin added.

“So what’s changed?” Yoongi asked.

“I’m going to lose one of you,” Jimin said to Yoongi.  “And I may lose my mind,” he said softly to himself.

Yoongi still had his cheek against Jimin’s head, and he started rubbing it on Jimin’s soft hair.  “Why?” he challenged.  “Why would you lose one of us?  You going somewhere?”

Jimin snorted again, then sighed.  “Just hold me?” he asked.

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed.  Yoongi started rubbing Jimin’s belly like a cat, and Jimin smiled and fell asleep.

Yoongi just lay there holding him, wishing he was Jungkook, that talented little shit, but after a while, he fell asleep too.

He woke up to Jimin thrashing around.  He started to get up, but Jimin grabbed his arm and held him still.

“Just for tonight?” Jimin pleaded.  “Just this once.”  Yoongi froze, hearing Jimin repeat his own words from last night.

Yoongi cleared his throat.   

Jimin sighed, pressing back against Yoongi with his butt, and stroking Yoongi's arm where it held him.

Yoongi gently pressed a kiss under Jimin's ear.

 Jimin’s breath caught, and he wriggled his butt against Yoongi’s thickening dick.

“Pleeease,”Jimin groaned.  “Just once.  Before everyone leaves me.”

“Why would I leave you?” Yoongi breathed in his ear.  “I love you.  I always love you,” he complained, sighing.

Jimin reached a hand back to press Yoongi’s ass tighter to him, then he turned his head so his lips were right next to Yoongi’s lips.  “Kiss me?” he begged.

Yoongi leaned down the scant inch, and pressed their lips together.  Jimin’s tongue reached up and slipped in his mouth, delicately tracing the inside of his lips.

Yoongi groaned.  “I thought you had this thing with Jungkook,” he bit out, starting to grind against Jimin’s ass.

A tear slipped down Jimin’s face, his eyes closed.  “Just this once,” he whispered again.

Yoongi went crazy.  He leaned forward, and bit the back of Jimin’s neck, hard, drawing blood.  He pushed down Jimin’s pants, and wet his fingers to drive them into Jimin, in and out, around and around, stretching that little hole.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked harshly in Jimin’s ear.

Jimin pushed down against Yoongi’s fingers.  “Just today,” he said.

“Just today,” Yoongi agreed, and kicked off his pants.  He grunted and drove his cock up into Jimin’s hole.  Jimin moaned and squealed, pushing down harder against him, reaching back with his hands to scratch down Yoongi's ass with his nails.

Yoongi grabbed his jaw, turning his face toward him, and thrusting his tongue deep into Jimin’s mouth, raping the inside roughly, biting at him and sucking Jimin’s tongue into his own mouth.  Jimin groaned.

Yoongi paused, staring into Jimin’s beautiful tortured face, still lined with the endless tears.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he said.  “But, if I only get to do this once, if this is my only chance to love you, I want to do a better job.”

Jimin opened his eyes, beautiful pools of pain.  Yoongi kissed Jimin’s nose, his cheeks, his mouth.

“I really want to know what’s going on,” he said again.  Jimin closed his eyes.

Yoongi pulled out and turned Jimin around.  He gathered Jimin close in a big hug.  Then, he pulled Jimin’s leg up to the side, and pushed himself back into Jimin's hole.

Jimin gasped and smiled, his eyes meeting Yoongi's.  Yoongi started driving his cock deep into Jimin.  Jimin winced, pushing down as Yoongi pushed up.  Yoongi kissed him, feathering kisses all over his face, pressing his lips to Jimin’s eyes, cheeks, nose, then claiming his mouth again, over and over, their tongues swirling and writhing, while Yoongi slid in and out of his ass, banging against Jimin’s pressure point, Jimin’s body shaking up and down, his dick pressed against Yoongi’s belly, and his arms wrapped around his back.

“Aaghhh,” he groaned.  Yoongi caught the sound in his mouth, then ran kisses down the front of Jimin’s neck, slathering him all over with his tongue.

Jimin’s chest and neck blushed red; he drove down over and over again onto Yoongi, and Yoongi drank in the sight of him, until he had to throw his own head back, sucking in great breaths as he came.

Jimin paused for a moment, then reached a hand down between them, starting to stroke his dick.  Immediately a hand was on his own, then Yoongi brought the hand up to his mouth and kissed all his fingers, wetting one at a time.

“Let me do it,” he pleaded softly.  “Just this once.”  Jimin’s eyes darkend and he nodded, just enough so Yoongi saw it.

Yoongi nodded too, then started running kisses down Jimin’s neck again, nipping at his shoulders, leaving warm little bruises.  He tweaked both his nipples, rolling the buds in his fingers, then sucking them, wetting them with his mouth, and carefully sawing on them with his teeth, then soothing them with his tongue.

Jimin gripped Yoongi's hair, pushing him further down to his throbbing dick until Yoongi’s cheek was pressed against his warm hardness.  Yoongi stopped and breathed, rubbing his cheek up and down Jimin’s length while Jimin moaned, “Please.”

Yoongi gently took him in his mouth, delicately holding Jimin’s dick with his teeth and sawing against the head, his hand cupping Jimin’s balls, and stroking them with his fingers.

He ran his tongue up and down then around and around Jimin’s dick, reaching up to press the base of Jimin's dick with his fingers just as Jimin shouted and came, squirting white sticky globs into Yoongi’s mouth while Yoongi kept rubbing him round and around with his fingers.

They both stopped breathing, then Yoongi slid back up and held Jimin gently in his arms, resting Jimin’s head on his shoulder, their wet cocks pressed softly against each other.  Yoongi felt a tear slip down his shoulder and over his chest.

“What the fuck,” he said softly.  “The fuck is wrong?” he asked Jimin.  “I’ve never seen you so sad, baby.”

Jimin sobbed, then reached up to kiss Yoongi long and hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth desperately and sucking at Yoongi’s tongue.  He gasped a breath. “I love you,” he said.

Yoongi threw his head back and froze. 

“I can’t love both of you,” Jimin said bitterly.  He rested his head back on Yoongi’s shoulder, defeated.

“I think I’m leaving,” he said.

“I’ll leave.”  He started pulling away from Yoongi, shifting his weight to get off the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin said.  “I shouldn’t have done this to you.”

Yoongi grabbed Jimin's hands and pulled him back close to his chest again.  He stared into Jimin’s wet eyes. “Love me?” he asked.  "Me?"

Jimin stared back at him, trembling, then looked down.  “Love me, and him?” Yoongi asked Jimin.

Jimin's trembling shook the bed, and he started twisting the sheets around in his hands.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I’ll leave.  I’ll leave today.”

Yoongi pulled his head back up by the chin.  “This,” he said, “is a fucking miracle.  And you’re not leaving.  Not today.  Not me.”

Jimin frowned at him.   He was quiet, his brow furrowed.

“I have to leave,” he said again.

“Jungkook?’  Yoongi asked.

Jimin shook his head and looked down.

“Let’s ask him,” Yoongi said.

“What?”  Jimin asked, confused.

“Let’s ask him if his love is big enough for you.  Cause I’ll do anything.”  Yoongi smiled.  “I would you know.  You ask me anything.”

Jimin smiled at him, then his lip quivered.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said then.  “It’s weird. Ask him what?”

“No,” Jimin said, after a moment’s thought.  “I won’t do that to him.”  He shook his head.  “I won’t hurt him like that.  I shouldn’t have told you.  I shouldn’t be here.”

“You think if you leave, it won’t hurt him?”  Yoongi asked.  “Give the boy a chance.  He’s always surprised us before.”  Yoongi smiled again.  “Give him a chance?”  He was pleading.

“Or,” Yoongi said after a moment, “give me a chance.”   “Give me more than just today, more than this,” and he slid a hand up Jimin’s wet dick, rubbing the sensitive tip under his thumb.

Jimin gasped and immediately rubbed against him, his dick thickening again.

“You are a quick one, aren’t you?”  Yoongi asked.

“I’ll think about it, if you do that again,” Jimin agreed breathlessly.  Yoongi kissed him, his tongue filling Jimin’s mouth while he rode his hand up and down his dick, his other hand pulling Jimin close to his chest.

“Give me more than this,” Yoongi demanded again in his ear. Jimin sighed, and put his head down on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“But, people don’t do this,” he said.  “It isn’t done.”

“Who knows what people do?”  Yoongi demanded.  “Who would they tell?  Don’t worry what people do.  Worry that I love you, and you’re leaving me.”

Jimin caught his breath and stared into Yoongi’s eyes.  “Do you love me?” Jimin asked him.  Their earnest gazes locked and searched, looking for any sign of wavering.

“Yah, Jimin,” Yoongi sighed, “I do.”

Jimin closed his eyes and let out a great heaving breath.

“Okay,” he said in a small voice.  “I’ll ask him, then.”

Yoongi smiled and started stroking Jimin’s dick again, sliding his hand up and down between them, all their cum making Jimin nice and slippery.

“But first,” Yoongi said, “we have to settle this little matter that came up.” 

Jimin laughed, hope in the sound.  Jimin playfully bit Yoongi’s shoulder.

“What if Jungkook wants to join us?” he asked, flashing his eyes flirtatiously and waggling his eyebrows.

Yoongi paused seriously.  “That’s a bridge we’ll have to cross when we get to it.”  He bit Jimin’s shoulder in reply, and rubbed cum all over the head of Jimin’s dick.

Jimin started to ride his hand helplessly.

“I love you,” he said, beaming a smile from his happy face, relief in every line.

“I love you, too” Yoongi said, laughing, feeling like he’d just won a battle, and wondering how difficult the war would be.


	4. Love tangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin connect. Everyone's hearts break.

Hoseok and Jungkook were both on edge, irritable.  They were worried about Jimin.  Yoongi had called and said Jimin was sick, but didn’t ask them to get medicine or anything.  Jungkook had barely made it through the interview, trying to smile and look natural, but he knew his face showed he was upset.

They were both in favor of going home right away, but the other guys wanted to get some lunch first, and Namjoon wanted to pick up some rice porridge to take back.  So, the time passed slowly, Hoseok and Jungkook sticking together in their misery, and throwing an arm over each other every now and then for support.

Finally, they were back home, porridge in hand.  They found Yoongi and Jimin playing video games on their computers.  Jungkook threw the porridge down next to Jimin.  “You don’t look sick,” he accused. 

Hoseok stood behind Jimin and rubbed his shoulders, then checked Jimin’s temperature, running his hand softly around Jimin’s face.  Jimin shook him off, looking sullen and a little pale.

“I’m okay,” he said roughly.  “I’m fine.  I just needed to rest.”

Yoongi shouted as he conquered some part of his game, and Jimin pushed his chair away from the console, disgusted.  “I’m done,” he said.

“Yoongi, you want to share my porridge?” Jimin asked.  Yoongi didn’t look up.  “Naw,” he said, “that’s for you.  I touch that and Jungkook will probably cut off my balls.”

Jungkook nodded solemnly.  “Probably,” he agreed.

Jimin picked up the bag and fished around for a spoon.  Jungkook grabbed the bag.  “You should eat at the table,” he ordered, and Hoseok grabbed Jimin by the elbow, pushing him into a chair at the table. 

“Guys, really, I’m okay.  Can’t you see I’m fine?”  Hoseok put the bowl in front of Jimin, and Jungkook placed a napkin next to it.

“Really?” Jimin asked.  Hoseok and Jungkook sat in other chairs at the table, facing Jimin, expectantly waiting for him to take a bite.  Hoseok grew impatient and grabbed the spoon from Jimin, dipping it into the steaming bowl, and blowing on the spoon before putting it up to Jimin’s lips.  Jimin gave him a dirty look and grabbed the spoon back, putting it into his mouth.

“Mmmmm,” he said.  “See?  It’s good.  I can eat by myself, now.”  Hoseok and Jungkook relaxed a little, but were obviously not going to leave until Jimin had eaten it all.  Jimin looked angrily at the wall, then shoveled bite after bite into his mouth.  When he’d scraped the bowl clean, Hoseok and Jungkook relaxed, and Jungkook scooted his chair closer to Jimin.

He spoke quietly in Jimin’s ear.  “Wanna take a walk with me?”  Jimin face paled even more, and he glanced quickly over to Yoongi, who looked up from his game and nodded.

Jimin pushed his chair away from the table with a scrape.  He looked at the floor for a moment, then squared his shoulders and headed for the door.  Hoseok watched him closely, a worried frown creasing his brow, but didn’t say anything as he watched Jimin and Jungkook put their shoes on and go out the door.

Yoongi threw down the controller with a growl, tension coiled in his body.  He shook with the effort of not following Jimin out the door, wondering if when he came back, there would still be any place for him.  He went to get a drink of water, but ended up standing at the sink, gripping the stainless steel until his knuckles were white.

Hoseok moved quietly and stood behind him, gripping his shoulder, but not saying a word. 

Jimin and Jungkook were walking down the street, collars up and beanies on, their breath steaming the air.  They were quiet, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, Jungook coughed.  “I was worried,” he said hoarsely.  There was silence again, the only sound the gravel crunching under their feet.  “I couldn’t find you,” he said with a whine.

Jimin started walking faster, and Jungkook had to stop talking to keep up.  “What the fuck!” he yelled.  “Stop walking and talk to me.”  Jimin froze, Jungkook almost bumping into him.  Jimin kept his face buried in his jacket, and faced the street.

“I don’t know what to say….” came from the jacket.  “I said it already.  Yoongi has this crazy idea….”  Jimin’s voice trailed off.

Jungkook wanted to pace.  He wanted to yell.  He wanted to do something, but he was frozen, waiting on the words being strangled out of Jimin.  He put a hand on Jimin’s arm.

“Tell me, again,” he said in a trembling voice.  “Tell me what you tried to tell me this morning.”

Jimin moved away, shaking Jungkook’s arm off him, still looking at the street.  “I don’t know anymore,” he said.  “I’m so confused.  I want you so bad.  And, you’ve been all I could think of, all I could see.  I just wanted you.”  He paused, and Jungkook held his breath.  “I still want you.”

Jimin was quiet for several minutes.  He coughed.

“And then I had you.  Or, you had me.” He barked a short laugh.  “Whatever you call it.  It was so beautiful,” he said longingly, and had to look at Jungkook then, had to look in Jungkook’s eyes, had to see them right now.  Jungkook saw tears streaking Jimin’s face, the dampness making his eyes even larger and more beautiful than usual.

Jungkook put up a hand, and brushed away a tear with his thumb.  He took a step closer to Jimin, but Jimin turned and stepped away again, keeping the distance in between them and looking back at the road.

“You are so beautiful, Kookie, so beautiful to me,” he whispered, then he paused again, and took a shaky breath.

“But, I think I love Yoongi, too.”  He paused for a minute and took a shuddering breath, blowing it out slowly through pursed lips.

“I don’t know what I feel.  You’re both so different, and I don’t know what to do.  Yoongi thinks you’ll understand,” Jimin looked back at Jungkook for affirmation, but just saw shock there.

“You see, you don’t want this.  I don’t want this.  I think we need to stop.” Jimin coughed again and looked pensively out to the street.

Jungkook couldn’t think.  He couldn’t speak.  He couldn’t even breathe.  He just watched Jimin ending their relationship before it started, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Jimin smiled sadly, keeping his gaze on the road.  “I slept with him,” he said.  “Today.  Yoongi.”

Jungkook stumbled back.  He leaned against the fence that bordered the sidewalk.  After a moment, he slid down to the ground, and sat looking at Jimin, eyes round in his face.

The silence stretched on.  Jimin finally crouched down, and started throwing rocks at the road.  He looked back at Jungkook, sitting in shock, then he squared his shoulders and walked over to Jungkook.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, “for letting my first time be with you.”  He smiled brokenly.  “I could certainly never repeat that.”  He barked a short laugh, then reached down to pat Jungkook’s head.  “Don’t worry,” he said.  “I won’t be with Yoongi, either.  I won’t do this to either of you.”  The pain in his voice froze the air around him.  He looked at Jungkook once more, quickly, as if hoping for some response that never came.

His face paled even more, and then all emotion faded from his face.  He looked at Jungkook as if he were a stranger, as if he and Jungkook hadn’t just shared something wonderful.

“Let’s just go back inside,” said Jimin.  “I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Jimin reached down and pulled Jungkook up by his arms.  Jungkook stood shivering, shaking from cold or shock, maybe both.  “You’re too cold,” Jimin said to Jungkook.  “Let’s get you inside, baby,” the word slipped out before Jimin could catch it.

Jungkook’s head whipped up, and he stared at Jimin, his eyes large and confused.  Jimin froze.  “Sorry,” he said, “habit.”  He coughed, then turned away and started to walk toward the house.

Jungkook reached out and grabbed his arm.  “Was any of it real?” he asked in a small voice.   Jimin eyes filled with tears, and he sobbed, then he shook off Jungkook’s arm and took off at a run for the house, leaving Jungkook staring at his back.

Jungkook started to run after him, then stopped himself and kicked at the rocks in the road, a tear of his own slipping down his face.  He turned and punched the fence, then sat down and stared at his hands, watching the blood dripping off his hand until it stopped.

He sat unfeeling until it started to rain, and until he heard his name being called.  He looked up with a start to see Yoongi standing in front of him.  “Are you coming back inside?” Yoongi asked quietly.

Jungkook picked up a rock and threw it into the road, not answering, jaw locked hard.  Yoongi grabbed Jungkook by the arm to pull him up, but Jungkook shook him off, roughly.  Yoongi crouched down next to Jungkook, trying to catch his eyes.  He sighed.  “Can we just talk where it’s not raining?”

“About what?” Jungkook asked.  “I see no reason to talk.  What could there possibly be to talk about?”

Yoongi shook his head with a look of shame, but was determined. “Why don’t we go inside?  You can be mad at me there.  We need to talk.  Please.”

Jungkook looked at him then, and the accusation in his eyes made Yoongi flinch.  “You ever wonder why you want everything I want?” Jungkook asked, his voice sharp.  “First Taehyung, and now Jimin.” He threw another rock at the road, hitting a puddle with a splash.

“Just ask yourself why that is.”  Jungkook stood and brushed himself off.  “Ask yourself if you were ever my friend.”

Jungkook started walking back to the house, leaving a stunned Yoongi behind him.

Namjoon and Hoseok found them then, Namjoon throwing a jacket over Jungkook and holding it over his head as they walked, and Hoseok walking over to stand next to Yoongi, giving him a tentative smile.

“Is Jimin okay?” Yoongi asked. 

“Seems to be,” Hoseok said, “but he’s not talking to anybody.”

Yoongi nodded, then grabbed Hoseok’s hand and pulled himself up.  “Let’s go home,” he said, a little grimly.

Hoseok nodded.

They walked back in silence, Yoongi’s expression dark, Hoseok looking worried and keeping a close eye on Yoongi.

When they got back, they found Jimin wrapped in blankets and sitting next to a space heater.  Yoongi could hear the shower running.

Namjoon stepped up next to Yoongi.  “When he gets out, it’s your turn,” he said in his leader voice.  Yoongi sighed and shook his head.

As they each got through with their showers, they were sat down next to the heater, and then given steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

Namjoon stood accusingly in front of them.  “Didn’t your parents ever teach you to come in out of the rain?” he asked, piercing each of them in turn with his sharp gaze.  “I don’t care what is going on; everyone needs to take care of themselves.  Do I make myself clear?”  They all nodded at Namjoon, knowing he wouldn’t go away until they had agreed.

Namjoon gave a dramatic sniff then went into the kitchen to where dinner was already in progress, and found himself immediately ushered back out again.  “I guess I’ll turn on the TV,” he said with dignity, and the boys tried not to snicker as Namjoon tried to pretend that he hadn’t just been kicked out.  They all knew Namjoon was a terrible cook.

Jimin and Jungkook smiled a little, caught themselves looking at each other, and looked away.

Yoongi sighed.  He picked up his blanket and went to sit next to Namjoon.  When Namjoon started to complain in his leader voice, Yoongi said, “I wasn’t out there that long,” and Namjoon settled back down, not wanting to argue with Yoongi in this black mood.

Jungkook glanced at Jimin, pale and silent, his usual energy seemingly gone elsewhere.  “You okay?” he asked quietly.

Jimin looked at him quickly, then looked away, nodding his head “yes.” 

It was quiet.

Jungkook moved a little closer to Jimin, their legs touching.  “You’re breaking my heart,” he said softly, not looking at Jimin.

Jimin reached up to wipe away a tear, trying to make it look like he was scratching his face.

“But, I’ll wait for you,” Jungkook said.  “I’ll wait for you.  I’ll be here.”

Jungkook got up and went into his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

“Dinner is served!” Hoseok declared loudly.  Jimin looked up, eyes damp, face pale.

“I think I’ll just go to bed a little early,” he announced in a trembling voice, and before Namjoon could complain, Jimin pointed to the take-out wrappers still in the trash.  “I just ate all that!” He didn’t wait for an answer, and almost ran to his room.

Everyone ate quietly that night, each one trying to figure out what was going on but afraid to ask.  Yoongi just pushed food around with his chopsticks, not eating, but no one was brave enough to ask him what had happened.


	5. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bits between here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, but I thought this deserved an ending, so, here I am. Please continue to give ideas; they fuel my thinking process.   
> I hope my precious readers will be gentle, as I am out of practice :)

Jimin didn’t come down for breakfast the next morning.  Namjoon went in to check on him, and found him burning up.  He held his hand against his own forehead, then against Jimin’s and frowned at Yoongi, who was poking his head into the room.  “I think we need to get him to the hospital,” he said.

 

Namjoon started to pick him up, then Jungkook was there, gathering Jimin in his arms tenderly and holding him close against his body as he walked out toward the van.  Luckily, their manager had already arrived, so it only took a few minutes to get them on the road.

 

Jungkook and Yoongi sat on either side of Jimin, looking away from each other when their eyes would connect, but unable to stop looking at Jimin as they each patted Jimin’s hands or stroked down his arms.  Namjoon looked back and frowned at the group of them, a look he was to wear for the next several days.

 

When they got to the hospital, Jungkook carried Jimin in, and Jimin was quickly set up in a bed with an IV and meds to bring down his fever.  Jungkook and Yoongi took a spot on either side of the bed, holding Jimin’s hands, and Namjoon just sighed, shaking his head.  The doctor came in and spent a few minutes with Namjoon, then left.

 

Namjoon turned to the threesome.  “The doctor says he just needs to rest.  Neither of you are going to do anything that will keep him from resting, right?”  Jungkook and Yoongi looked up and Namjoon swore he could see angelic halos circling their heads.  “Right.  You both look very innocent.  If I hear even one raised voice or the very hint of an argument, you’re both outa here, got that?”

 

Jungkook and Yoongi both nodded solemnly.  “Right,” Namjoon said, with another sigh.  “It looks like we’re here for a while; I’m going to get some food.”  He gave them one more stern look, and headed out of the room.

 

Jungkook and Yoongi continued to ignore each other.  It was quiet except for the sound of Jimin’s breathing.  Yoongi got a bowl of cool water and a washcloth and started to bath Jimin’s forehead.  Jungkook got another bowl and began to wipe down Jimin’s arms and chest.

 

Namjoon stood in the doorway of the room with his bags of food, watching the careful movements of his boys.  He walked in, shaking his head.  “I don’t know what your problem is, but I’m sending you both out to deal with it.  The stress can’t be good for Jimin.  When you work it out, you guys can come back and eat.”

 

Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other, guiltily, then got up quietly and walked out, Jungkook acting unnaturally quiet and respectful.

 

“You’re both going to be the cause of me going gray early,” Namjoon muttered at them as they passed by him.  He sat in one of the now empty seats and stroked Jimin’s head gently.  “You’re going to be okay, baby,” he said quietly, then he turned to his bags to dig out some food.

 

Meanwhile, Jungkook and Yoongi had walked out to the courtyard.  Jungkook was looking at his feet as he ground a stick over and over with the tip of his shoe.  Yoongi was standing very still, but his hands would betray a nervous twitch every few moments.

 

Yoongi finally cleared his throat.  “So.”

 

Jungkook looked up at him, “So.”

 

Their gazes held for a moment, then slid away.  Jungkook went back to kicking his foot.  Yoongi coughed, and tried again, “I suppose we should talk.”

 

“Yeah,” was the grunt from Jungkook.

 

“You know, I do still want to be your friend.”

 

“Mmmmm,” was the response.

 

Yoongi was getting pissed now.  “Hey, I’m trying here.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes flashed upward; the heat in them scorched Yoongi. “Why don’t you not say things you don’t mean.”

 

Their eyes met and held, both of them radiating sparks.

 

Yoongi grunted, “So, you talk.”

 

Jungkook suddenly deflated, his shoulders coming back down, his head turning away again.  “I don’t know what to say.”

 

Yoongi nodded in agreement, then walked over to a bench, brushed it off, and sat down.  “We need to talk for Jimin’s sake.”

 

Jungkook nodded.  “But, isn’t it up to him?” he asked quietly.

 

Silence stretched between them until Yoongi sighed.  “Yeah, I suppose,” he said.  “But, we could make it easier on him.”

 

“By not fighting?”  Jungkook asked.

 

“Yeah, by not fighting,” Yoongi agreed.

 

“That will be hard,” Jungkook said as he kicked the stick into the bushes.

 

“Yeah,” Yoongi agreed.  They were quiet for a long while, then Yoongi got up and they walked side by side back into the hospital.

 

Namjoon gave them a long look when they returned to Jimin’s room, then he shook his head and gestured to the food.  “Might as well eat, boys,” he said.

 

 


	6. Hard love

It was late evening. The other Bangtan Boys had quietly trooped in and out throughout the day.

Jungkook was checking Jimin’s forehead and his own and looking relieved. Yoongi asked quietly, “Better?” Jungkook nodded without looking at Yoongi, then made an effort, “Yah,” he said then, in a rough voice. Yoongi nodded. “I’m going to get a drink; you want anything?” Jungkook shook his head. “Alright, then.” Yoongi watched Jungkook for a moment, then stepped out.

Jungkook sighed. “Why does love have to be so hard?” he asked the air. Jimin frowned and rolled over on his side. Jungkook very slowly and carefully slid on to the bed next to Jimin, pulling him up close in a warm embrace, his love burning in his anguished eyes. Jungkook pressed a kiss onto his lover’s temple, then settled his head on Jimin’s shoulder, relaxing slowly into an exhausted sleep.

Joongi was back 20 minutes later, having called Namjoon to update him on Jimin’s improvement. He opened the door quietly, then stood motionless, watching the two sleep on the bed. After a moment, he placed his drinks down on a table, then he slid his small frame onto the open space on the bed, fitting Jimin’s arms around the front of him and settling his head carefully on the edge of the pillow. He softly stroked Jimin’s hands where they rested on his belly, then he sighed and let his eyes close, the lines in his face relaxing as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

Namjoon found them like this the next morning, their legs and arms having become twisted around each other and hanging at strange angles off the single-size bed. He snorted and laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. “Jimin, what have you got yourself into?” he asked quietly.

He put a bag with breakfast on the table and the small noise was enough to startle Jimin, who woke with a great gasp, eyes wide as he struggled to understand the position he was in.

“Hey, Jimin,” Namjoon called. He waited until Jimin’s eyes focused on him. He waved his hand cheerfully. “Hey, Gorgeous! How you doin?” He laughed as Jimin looked around again and struggled to move his arms without waking up the other boys.

“Would you like me to move your fanclub?” Jimin was looking less confused now and strangely happy. He smiled for a moment at the tangle of arms and legs covering him, then frowned as he was washed with guilt. He looked up to Namjoon. “Can you give me a moment?” he asked in a voice that obviously pained him.

Namjoon nodded. “I’ll keep everyone out for a little while.”

He started to open the door, then looked back. “Are you sure you know what your doin?” Jimin just looked at him sorrowfully. “That’s what I thought.” He shook his head and stepped out.

The door was closed. It was still early, and the hospital noises were still muted.

Jimin softly stroked the hands laying across his middle. The long graceful lines of Jungkook, forearms ribbed with muscle, hands strong and manly. The smaller, more artistic hands of Yoongi, with their square fingers and little lines left by ink, probably as he sat and scribbled rap while he was waiting. 

Jimin put a hand over each of their hands, then cleared his throat. Jungkook and Yoongi both jumped and shook themselves, Yoongi waking a little faster and holding his breath as he stared at Jimin, Jungkook looking around him in confusion, especially as he tried to comprehend why he would be in bed with Yoongi, but then stiffening into an unnatural pose as he glanced down and saw Jimin. “What?” he croaked.

Jimin smiled even as his eyes held their sad look. “What are you guys doing?” He looked back and forth at each of them, waiting for an answer.

Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other, willing the other person to say something.

After too long a pause, Jungkook blurted, “We’re not fighting!” Jimin looked at them again and barked a short laugh. “Well, I see that! But what are you both doing in bed with me? And, why are we at the hospital?

“Aahh,” Yoongi said, “I can answer that one. You had a high fever and we brought you here, yesterday.” He looked quite pleased with himself, like he’d answered a tough question in math class. He looked at Jungkook again, as if to say, “It’s your turn; you were too slow to get the easy question.”

Jungkook’s lips tightened in disapproval at Yoongi. Jimin looked back at him, expectantly. “It was late,” he said lamely. Jimin kept looking at him. “Well, we’re not fighting!” he defended himself again.

Jimin threw his head back and laughed. Jungkook at Yoongi looked at each other, sheepishly. Jimin wiped away a tear. “Do you think you could move, now?” he asked, “And, maybe get me a drink of water?”

Jimin and Yoongi both jumped up. In a moment, Jimin was looking at two straws, one with a cup of water and one sticking out of a box of juice. He looked at his two lovers from side to side. He smiled, then slowly reached his plump lips forward to take a pull on the water straw. Jungkook let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Yoongi’s face fell, and he started to turn away with his box of juice. Jimin’s hand reached out and grabbed the box. “Kookie, can you put the water on the table, please?” Jungkook moved the water and continued to hover, while Jimin brought the juice box up for a drink. He then gestured to Yoongi to take it away.

He shifted around, sitting in a more comfortable position while Jungkook and Yoongi adjusted the bed height and pillows, jumping to help as soon as they saw a need. When the bustle had died down, Jimin was sitting up, looking tired but amused, and his two lovers were one to each side with their eyes only looking at Jimin.

The silence was stretching on, Jimin doing nothing to dispel it as he just watched these two good-looking and so-different boys. 

There was a small tap at the door. Namjoon stuck his nose in. “Is it safe? Jimin’s mom is here.”

Jungkook and Yoongi both stood up to make space for Jimin’s mother as she came rushing in, loaded with juice boxes and holding a pot of something that smelled amazing.

She handed all the bags to Jungkook and rushed over to check her boy. “How is mommy’s baby, huh?” She pressed her fingers to Jimin’s forehead and, finding a low temperature, she tutted her tongue. “You boys don’t take a good enough care of yourselves.” She glared at Namjoon, who had followed her in. “A mother shouldn’t have to hear that her son is in the hospital.” Namjoon nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry, ma’m.” She shook her head at him, then went back to fussing with her “baby.”

Namjoon pulled the other two boys out. “Why don’t you two go back to the house and take a shower, brush your teeth and get some food?” He could tell they wanted to argue with him. “You know Jimin doesn’t need you while his mother is here, right?”

They looked rebellious, but he turned them toward the exit, handing them over to the manager. “Could you make sure they don’t come back until they’ve freshened up, please?” Namjoon wrinkled his nose at them. “You’re both ripe. Go home.”

Jungkook glanced at Yoongi who gave him a quick look, then they shook their heads and like good little boys, went off with the manager. Namjoon shook his head again, feeling like that was all he had done for days. He gave a quick call to the studio, to let J-hope know that all was well, and see how the practice was going. “I’ll be there, soon,” he told him.


	7. Chicken and beer

Jungkook and Yoongi had finished their showers and were in the kitchen poking at their breakfast.

Jungkook sighed and put his chopsticks down. “You know,” he said, “We used to be friends.” He looked at Yoongi sulkily. “When did we stop being friends?”

“Well, Jimin—” Yoongi started to say.

“Bullshit!” Jungkook spat at him. “You and I know that this goes back way before Jimin. Even before Taehyung. What have you got against me?!”

Yoongi sat looking at him, a small frown between his eyebrows. “Do you really think I don’t like you? You’re my brother, of course I like you.”

Jungkook growled at him. “I didn’t say you didn’t like me. I’m beginning to think you like me too much. You’re always watching me, judging me. And, if I love someone, you love them, too? What is this, Yoongi?”

Jungkook’s glare pinned him in the chair, Yoongi looking bewildered. “Do I do that?”

Hoseok took that moment to walk into the room, eyes half-lidded as he shuffled to the fridge for water. He grabbed a glass, almost dropping it in his half-asleep state. “He watches everyone,” he grunted at Jungkook, “don’t take it personally.”

He plopped himself down on a stool next to the other two boys, wiping an arm across his face as he tried to wake up, then he took a long swig of water. He smiled in satisfaction, then took a long time to look at his brothers.

“And Jimin loves everyone, it’s just that everyone doesn’t try to sleep with him,” the ghost of old pain flitted across his eyes, then was gone. He coughed and took another swig of water.

“So, maybe you two shouldn’t take that personally, either. I don’t know, just my two cents.” Hoseok stood back up. “I’m going to take a shower; why don’t you kiss and make up while I’m gone?” He laughed at his own joke, and went off snorting down the hall.

When it was quiet again, Yoongi was the first to break the silence. “I suppose I do watch everybody; it’s just me. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Jungkook nodded. “Do you really think Jimin just loves everyone?”

Yoongi shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“It felt real.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook agreed. They shared a look of understanding. “I’m still going to hope that Jimin chooses me.” Yoongi twisted his lips into a small smile. “Yeah, me too,” he agreed.

They were back at the hospital within the hour, and even Namjoon had to admit that they were getting along better. The black cloud that had hovered over them was maybe gray now. Maybe a light gray. Namjoon shook his head. He was definitely overthinking this.

“I’ve got to go for some one-on-one sessions with Hoseok,” he told them. “You two hold the fort. Mom Jimin, I mean Jimin’s mom, will be back tonight, so you can sleep at home.” That’s probably for the better, he thought to himself. “Call me if anything changes,” he yelled over his shoulder as he left, just glad to be out of that crazy room. They should let us date girls, he groused, then, all these horny boys would stop looking at each other like pieces of meat. This is worse than the army, all these sexy dances and no way to relieve the stress. Namjoon was just grateful for his time spent on the streets. A little experience helped out a lot in this business, in so many unexpected ways. He glanced down at his right hand, and sighed. I expect to get to know you a lot better before anything changes, he thought with a grimace.

Jungkook and Yoongi were back where they left off this morning, one on either side of Jimin, watching his face and pining for him.

After about an hour, Jimin snorted softly and woke himself up. He looked to his right and saw Jungkook, snoring softly in his chair and leaning dangerously to the side. “I’m watching him,” Yoongi said softly. “Of course, I’m not gonna catch him. I’m just gonna laugh when he hits the floor!” Yoongi laughed and Jimin couldn’t help a small laugh, too, although he’d decided to wake Jungkook up if he leaned over anymore.

Yoongi got on his knees next to the bed, at eye level with Jimin, then leaned over carefully and pressed a light kiss onto his lips. “Love you,” he said simply. 

Jimin blushed a dark red, peaking to see if Jungkook was awake, but he still snored lightly. Jimin shook his head, but wouldn’t say, “Love you” back. He just gave Yoongi a little smile.  
Yoongi frowned at him, feeling insecure. “Already choosing him?” he asked, pointing his chin at Jungkook. Jimin looked at him for a moment, then asked in a quiet, raw voice, “Could you get me another drink?” Yoongi jumped up immediately, shame washing over him. “Of course!” he said. “Why didn’t I think of that?!”

There was a soft knock at the door. Their manager came in carrying several bunches of flowers. “There’s more,” he said, “but it would fill up several rooms. Your fans have heard that you’re sick. There’re notes too, but you might want to read them when you get home. There’s just too many of them!”

Jimin smiled as his manager set up the flowers in the room. “From anyone in particular?” “I think mostly the ARMY, but there’s a couple from the company and several hundred who just address themselves as ‘Jimin’s Girlfriend’ or ‘Jimin’s Precious Girlfriend,’ or ‘Honey,’ you get the idea.”

Jimin smiled sheepishly. “My fans love me. I gotta say, I’m grateful.” “Yeah,” the manager agreed. “And, don’t you forget it! Without them, we have nothing! So, I expect you to reply to those messages when you get time, at least on sns.” Jimin nodded, but looked tired.

“I’ll go now. You get some rest!” he ordered. The door banged a little on his way out. Jungkook snorted and repositioned himself on the chair, his snores continuing unabated. Jimin and Yoongi looked at him in amazement. How could he have slept through all of that?!

Yoongi got back on his knees next to the bed, and took Jimin’s hand in his. “Why do I feel like I will be the one cast aside?” he asked sadly. Jimin reached up and stroked his soft hair, then ran his hand down his cheek. Yoongi looked at him uncertainly, then said what was really bothering him. “Hoseok says that you love everybody, it’s just that not everybody tries to sleep with you.”

Jimin’s hand froze on Yoongi’s cheek. He just stared at him, surprise and shock on his pale face. Then, his hand fell back to the bed. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no sound came out.

After a pregnant pause, Jungkook’s voice came from his chair. When had he stopped snoring? “Well, that’s just not a nice thing to say.” He stood up and stretched, his bones creaking as he pushed them this way and that. “What does Hoseok know, anyway? Tell him to stick his nose in his own business, next time.”

He came over and patted Jimin’s hand where it had fallen on the bed. “I try to give you two some time alone, and look what happens. I won’t be so generous in the future.” Jungkook pulled his chair back close to the bed. “What do you say, want me to turn on the sns, and see what the fans are saying right now?” Jimin smiled and nodded.

“Okay,” Jungkook took out his phone and started hitting buttons. “Marge from the United States says she can’t breathe when she knows your sick, so hurry up and get better or you will both die.” They all snorted and smiled at this, looking at each other in comraderie. Jungkook went back to his phone. “There’s just a whole bunch that say to get better soon and they’re sorry that you’re sick.”

“Oh, here’s one. Hyuk says while you’re sleeping, he’s getting more abs than you.” They all snorted again. Jungkook went back to scrolling. “Hey, you’ve got one from Jackson: Don’t think we don’t all know you’re just playing hooky. Stop pretending to be sick and let’s make a date to go out for beer and chicken.” Jimin smiled at this, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Yoongi and Jungkook looked at him jealously. Jungkook coughed. “I think that’s good for now. We’ll look at more later.” He put his phone back in his pocket, wiping his hands on his pants like they were dirty. “No one asks me out for beer and chicken,” he mutters under his breath.

“Hey, does anyone wanna play a game?” Yoongi asked. “It looks like there’s a few here. How about Jenga?” Jungkook looked relieved. “Yeah, sure, I’m up for it. Jimin?”

Jimin looked at both of them, confused by their sudden strange behavior. “Sure,” he agreed. Jungkook moved a table over the bed, and Yoongi put the game pieces to the side. “Jimin, you go first,” he said, and they all got serious with the game.

Jimin was the only one too tired to care who won. The other two were very competitive, grimacing and concentrating the whole time, until finally, one of them upset the pieces and they all came crashing down, right onto Jimin, of course. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Jungkook yelped, and he and Yoongi immediately set about cleaning up the mess while Jimin laughed. “You two,” he said, shaking his head in amusement at their antics. The two boys in question looked up and smiled, still as charming as children while they played. “How can you both be so cute?” They became shy, Jungkook blushing a little, and Yoongi looking away.

Just then, Jungkook’s finger brushed up against Jimin’s bulge in the bed. He froze in the process of picking up a Jenga piece. Jimin’s smile froze too, for a moment, then he laughed again, a little strained and picked up the piece Jungkook was aiming for. “Here you are,” he said, handing the piece over, but the real fun had gone, and now they were all stressed again.

“So,” Jimin said, addressing the room and large and not looking at anyone. “I think it’s only fair to tell the both of you that I’m still sticking to my promise to not choose anyone. I was going to leave, but you see how that turned out. I just made myself sick thinking about it. So,” he finally looked up, “Let’s just all be friends, okay?” he gave a thin smile.

“I wonder what is for dinner today?” he asked, changing the subject. “I wish I could have that chicken and beer; that would be perfect for my mood.” Just then, a nurse came swishing in. She checked all of the fluids and took Jimin’s temperature. “I bet the doctor will release you in the morning,” she announced. 

An orderly followed her in with several bowls on a steaming tray. This was set on the table in front of Jimin. “Eat well!” the nurse said, and left the room.

They looked at each other, and Jimin could see there was going to be a fight over who got to feed him. “Ground rules!” he barked. They looked at him. “Jungkook, you get to feed me. Yoongi, you get to hold my drink.” They nodded solemnly. Jimin could see them growing little haloes over their heads. Not fooling anybody, he thought to himself.

And so it went, the two jumping to take care of his needs until Jimin’s mother showed back up and took over.

Jungkook and Yoongi left in good spirits, learning how to be brothers again from this strange contest they were having over Jimin. Yoongi made a call to the house, and was told that Namjoon and Hoseok were still at the studio, practicing. “We should go practice, as well,” Jungkook decided. “We’ve missed too many practices lately. And then, we’ll take them out for chicken and beer!” Yoongi laughed at this. It wouldn’t hurt to make the other two stop practicing anyway; they both worked too damn hard.

It was dark when they got back to the studio, but of course, the lights were still on. There would probably be a light on somewhere, all night long.

They let themselves in and headed down the hallway. It was so quiet, they could hear each other breathe. Jungkook stopped Yoongi with a hand on his wrist. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what I said earlier. You can’t help who you are. And, you can’t help who you love. I guess I am just sensitive.”

Yoongi looked at him for a long moment, then turned to face him fully, and wrapped him up in a hug. Jungkook was surprised, but retuned the hug with a smile. “So, are we good?” he asked him.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Yoongi replied, with a suspiciously bright smile. “Which doesn’t mean I’m giving up Jimin,” he added quickly. “Of course not!” Jungkook replied with a laugh, and clapped his arm over Yoongi’s shoulders while they continued walking down the hall.

They reached their door, and Yoongi had cracked the door open, when they both froze. From within the room, they could hear small gasps and moans. They looked at each other in surprise, but their curiosity was too great, and the door was pushed open a little more, until they could see Namjoon standing at the side the practice area. His head was thrown back as a groan escaped his almost girlish lips; his eyes closed in the agony of bliss. He was holding Hoseok’s head in his hands, squeezing and pulling on J-Hope’s hair as Hoseok went about the business of taming his wild beast with his mouth.

Jungkook and Yoongi’s eyes were round with astonishment and they gasped just loud enough for Namjoon to hear, although Hoseok was too involved to notice. Namjoon cracked an eye open to see who it was, then waved at them to close the door and went back to his concentration. Jungkook and Yoongi silently closed the door and looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

“I guess Namjoon’s one-on-one training was more involved than I thought!” Jungkook said with a snigger. “Yeah, I don’t think I want to practice with them tonight!” Yoongi agreed with a snort. They turned to go back down the hall, arm in arm. “So, chicken and beer?” Jungkook asked. “Chicken and beer,” Yoongi agreed, still sniggering.

Jimin was surprised the next morning to return home to a completely different place than he had left. Namjoon was the sulky one, giving everyone dark looks, but especially Yoongi and Jungkook. Jimin could swear he even saw Namjoon threaten them by sliding his thumb across his throat while he glared, but Jungkook and Yoongi, who were previously sullen and grouchy, just sniggered and seemed to be sharing a private joke. I guess one could never tell which way the wind was going to blow in the Bangtan house.


	8. Mother Hens

Jimin was home, but nothing was normal. It was all little things. Namjoon and Hoseok were acting all giggly around each other for starters. And, they couldn’t seem to stop touching each other. Was there something he should know?

Of course, Yoongi and Jungkook were being too careful with him, getting him water and putting the best pieces of meat in his bowl at breakfast. Two mother hens was too much! He was just glad they were talking to each other, even if the tension was pretty high now and then.

Everybody was trying to sit next to him, constantly touching or hugging him to make sure he was alright. Jungkook and Yoongi could hardly get next to him, which he could tell was pissing them off. Yoongi finally stood off to the side, just watching him for most of the day, with a little smile on his lips. He was so glad this boy was his friend, or maybe more….He was so confused.

Jungkook just kept scooting people out of the way every chance he got. If there ever was a jealous boy, it was him. And, Jimin loved it. Not that there was anything to protect him from, but this insanely jealous Jungkook was enough to make his heart flutter. 

“Here we go, again,” he thought to himself. Jin had sat next to him, to tell him how glad he was that he was home and he was better. And boom, there’s Jungkook, moving Jin’s hand off Jimin’s knee and smiling politely while he plops his whole body in between Jin and Jimin. What? Jin just looked embarrassed, then reached around Jungkook to pat his hand again. Jungkook suffered in silence for a moment, then boom! He “accidentally” bumped Jin’s hand right off of Jimin.

Jin finally coughed and stood up, looking irritated, and offered to get Jimin some hot tea.

“What are you doing?” Jimin asked Jungkook. Jungkook pulled the innocent card, looking at him with big eyes. “Me? What are you talking about?” Jimin sighed. “I know how you feel, but can you back off? You’re making this difficult for me.” 

“I guess you want a break from me….” Jungkook’s face fell. AArrgh! Now it’s the guilt card! He knows me too well! Jimin smiled at him and gave him a side hug, patting his back. “You know that’s not true. But, could you give me some space? Everybody wants to see me.” Jimin smiled pleadingly, his big eyes earnestly breaking Jungkook’s heart. “Sure…..” he said, and got up slowly. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Jimin watched Jungkook walk away like a kicked dog. How was he going to survive this? He remembered the last night they were a couple, how strong Jungkook was as a lover, and his cheeks tinted pink. “Good thoughts?” Yoongi asked bitingly. Jimin caught his breath. He’d forgotten that he wasn’t alone. His blush got deeper. “Just thoughts,” he said guiltily.

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah, I’ve had a few of those.” Jimin looked up to see heat in Yoongi’s eyes. They stared at one another, and Jimin felt heat pool between his legs. He shifted in his seat to adjust himself. Could he just not react like this? Jimin gave a strangled cough. “Think I’ll go get that hot tea,” he said in a weak voice.

Taehyung chose that moment to enter. “Hey, I’ve got your tea, right here. Jin had something to talk about with the manager.” He put Jimin’s tea carefully on the table in front of him and sat down next to him, patting his leg.

“Hey, you feeling okay? Your face is red, again.” Taehyung pressed his fingers to Jimin’s forehead and then his own. “No fever, though. You must have just worn yourself out. Why don’t you drink your tea and take your medicine, then go lay down? It’s not good to push yourself too hard right away.” He glanced curiously at Yoongi.

“Are you holding up the wall?” he snorted at his own joke. “You’ve been there, like an hour. Are you afraid if you don’t watch him that Jimin will disappear?” he snorted again. “Tough audience. Anyway, since you’re up, why don’t you get the medicine out of the kitchen? Namjoon left it on the counter.” Yoongi left without a word, and Jimin felt like he’d just been pulled out of an oven. Who could survive these two passionate boys? It’s only been a few hours, and they were about to kill him.

“Hey, Jimin. Earth to Jimin.” Taehyung was waving his hands in front of Jimin’s face. “How many fingers?” Taehyung was flashing his fingers in front of his face, first two fingers, then four, then three. Jimin grabbed his hand and laughed. “Would you stop that? I didn’t hit my head.”

Taehyung dropped his voice. “Hey, I know I’m not the smartest one around here, but I know when something is going on. If you ever need an ear or just some space, let me know.” He gave his thousand-watt smile. “I’m here for you, buddy.”

Jimin smiled. “Thanks.”

“Hey, I’m curious,” Jimin asked in the same low voice. “Whatever happened to you and Jungkook? You used to be so tight.” Taehyung got very quiet, his smile disappearing. “You tell me,” he said. Jimin’s face whitened. “Hey, no, Jimin! I’m just kidding.” He smiled again, but it was sad. “Maybe someday we will be again. I miss my best friend.”

Why did Jimin feel jealous all of a sudden? 

Yoongi was back, plopping the brown bag on the table. “Found it! You don’t know what I had to go through to find this!” He placed a glass of water next to Jimin. “I think Taehyung has a good idea. You really don’t look well.” Yoongi pulled out a packet and took out a small pill, handing it to Jimin. “Down the hatch!” 

Jimin smiled and obediently swallowed his pill. Taehyung smiled at him, patting his leg again, and he felt like a dog being praised by his owner. He needed to get away from all these crazy guys! Having 6 mother hens was enough to overwhelm anybody!

Jimin got up and nodded at the two boys, then wearily made his way back to his room. Yoongi rushed up to offer him an arm, but he shook him off. “It’s okay,” he said.

He took a deep breath as he walked away, alone. Blessed silence! Now, maybe he could think straight.

He opened the door to his room and found that someone had turned the small light on next to the bed. He stepped in and was walking on rose petals. Jungkook froze from where he was standing at the bed, throwing more roses onto the quilt. Jimin’s heart grew another size in his chest. “What are you doing?” he asked quietly. 

“I wanted to stay out of your way for a little while, but I couldn’t do nothing….” He trailed off, but looked up hopefully. “Do you like it?”

“Jungkook, you’re just so, extra!” Jimin smiled. “I think I need some sleep. Give me some time alone?”

“Oh sure! Let me…” Jungkook turned back his sheets and smiled, his heart in his eyes. “I will see you later, then.” Jimin stepped further into the room and Jungkook went to step around him, but stopped, putting his face up next to Jimin’s. He rubbed his nose softly against Jimin’s nose. “Glad to have you back, babe.” He reached out and gently grabbed the back of Jimin’s head, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, baby. Don’t get sick again, okay?”

Jungkook put his lips next to Jimin’s and let out a warm breath. Jimin could feel a tingle down his spine. He lifted his head a little, expecting a kiss. Jungkook chuckled deep in his throat. “Plenty of time for that when you know you’re mine. Get some rest, sweetcheeks.” And, he was gone, closing the door behind him with a little click.

Sweetcheeks? When did he start that?!! Jimin took a deep breath, then stumbled over to the bed and sat on the edge. I’m a man, why does he make me weak in the knees? Jimin rolled into the bed and grabbed a pillow to hold. No more romance, he decided. Me and my pillow will do just fine.

He knew he was lying to himself, but it was the only defense he had right now.


	9. Dreams

Jimin had slept deeply for several hours, but he felt like he’d been awake. His dreams were so real. First, there was Jungkook, smiling at him, so happy. They’d been on a date and gone to ride the roller-coaster. Jungkook had held his hand the whole time and somehow, afterward, they had ended up in a dark corner, and Jungkook had kissed him passionately against a wall, pressing himself onto Jimin so hard that even as he woke up, he could still feel him on his body. Jimin pulled in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, trying to focus his eyes on the dim light at the window.

“It wasn’t real,” he thought to himself. “None of that was real.” He allowed a tear to snake down his cheek, then brushed it off, irritated. He coughed and sat up.

There was a light knock on the door and Jin was sticking his nose inside. “Hey,” he called quietly. “You awake, Jimin?” Jin pushed the door open a little more and waved a coffee mug in his direction. “I got you some more tea. Since you’re awake, I’ll get you some fruits and your medicine.” He came in and carefully set the mug down next to Jimin.

“You’re still flushed,” he said, pressing his hand against Jimin’s cheek. “But, maybe it’s just sleep. You don’t have a temperature.” He smiled again. “I’ll be back! Don’t forget to drink your tea.”

Jimin looked at the clock. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, yet. He didn’t even want to think. He took a drink of the tea, made a face, and snuggled back into the covers, pulling them over his head.

When Jin came back with the fruit, Jimin was deeply asleep, again. Jin quietly placed the plate on the table next to Jimin, and crept out. In reality, Jimin would have probably preferred that Jin woke him up, since his dreams were still so very real. This time it was Yoongi invading his thoughts. He saw him saying, “I’ll take whatever part of you that you’ll give me,” and smiling that sad little smile of his. Then, Jimin was on Yoongi’s lap and hugging him, while they both moaned and rubbed against each other’s heat, their tongues twisting around and around one another’s in a wet dance.

Jimin’s felt the wetness shoot from him against the sheets. His breath caught in his throat as he woke up, moaning helplessly as his dream continued to swirl behind his eyes. He reached down inside the wet covers to rub the tip of his cock, and drew in another shaky breath. “What a mess.” He grabbed the washcloth from the basin next to him, wiping everything up carefully, and thankful that someone had thought to leave it for him. “Though, they probably thought it had a different purpose,” he thought wryly.

“Rough dream?” Yoongi asked quietly. Jimin gasped and froze, finally seeing Yoongi sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the bed. He was holding a tablet in his hand, and Jimin assumed he had been writing. Well, not recently, since Yoongi’s eyes were fixed on the hand that Jimin was using to clean himself up.

“Why are you here?” Jimin croaked. Yoongi looked up, and his eyes were hot coals. “Where else would I be but here?” He looked back down and cracked a smile, just turning up the corner of his mouth. Jimin’s eyes were now captivated by Yoongi’s mouth and the small slip of his tongue that he used to wet his lips.

“I think you should go,” Jimin whispered into the quiet room. “I need a few minutes to wake up.”

“Why?” Yoongi whispered back. “Did you have a dream you are ashamed of?”

Jimin shook his head, quickly, then winced as the room rotated around him. He held very still while waiting for the dizziness to pass. 

“So, yeah, if you could give me a few minutes,” he said in a strangled voice. Yoongi carefully considered him, looking Jimin over thoughtfully from top to bottom. “You had a really good dream,” he said, and stood up to lock the door. He came back and crouched down next to the bed, putting his face close to Jimin’s and looking deep into his eyes.

“Are you going to tell me about it?” he asked in a low voice. Jimin closed his eyes, unable to take one more moment without doing something he would regret. He still didn’t feel like he had shaken that dream, and the wet softness of Yoongi’s mouth was calling to him. He started to shake his head again, but thought better of it.

“Yoongi,” he asked quietly. “Would you just go, please?” His voice ached with vulnerability.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek. “I’ll do whatever you ask,” Yoongi smiled again as Jimin’s breath caught, “but, first, I’d like to clean you up.” Yoongi carefully wadded up the wet sheets and set them aside, then took the washcloth from Jimin and gently cleaned him, carefully moving Jimin from side to side as he got every drop, Jimin holding himself very still the whole time. Then, Yoongi took a towel and brushed it across Jimin’s whole body, as Jimin shuddered and tried to keep himself from reacting.

Yoongi laughed quietly to himself. “Okay, I’m done. You're safe to get up now; no one but me will know how much you just enjoyed the last half an hour.”

Yoongi ran a hand up Jimin’s ripped abs and brushed lightly against a nipple. Jimin was panting quietly. “I know you don’t want to do this right now, so I won’t push you.” He pressed his lips up near Jimin’s ear. “But, you let me know if you want to do more than hold a pillow next time.” A bolt of electricity shot from Jimin’s ear to his groin, and he felt himself stiffening again.

Jimin gave a shaky laugh. “Thanks for the help. I think maybe I need a shower, though.” Jimin sat up and grabbed a clean pair of briefs, almost running to the door. “I’ll see you at dinner,” he said, then was gone.

Yoongi started to laugh, looking around him at the mess and shaking his head. When his laughter stopped, a great sadness settled over him. He gathered up all the sheets and went outside to do some winter washing. At least the cold would have everything dry quickly. And, it wouldn’t hurt him to cool off, either.


	10. Just Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the fluff, more smut to come

Jimin was in the shower with his forehead pressed against the wall. The water was spilling down over his back, like a comforting hand stroking him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. The tears running down his face were just more water dripping onto the shower floor and he held himself as he shook silently from the force of his grief and confusion.

He dropped down to sit looking up, letting the water wash his face and shaking his head from side to side as all the lingering soap was cleaned away. He finally started to laugh, thinking what a crazy life it was he was living, when he had not one, but two beautiful men who wanted to devote themselves to him.

His dreams had reminded him that at least sexually, either one could please him.

And, he knew he loved them both, but did he love them both the same way? He knew that in some languages, there were many different words to describe love. He loved them both more than a friend, more than a brother.

But, he was beginning to think that Hoseok could be right. Maybe, in a way, he really did love everybody in this house. They all meant so much to him. And, if anyone was in need, he would give them anything he had to make them happy. He didn’t know if “anything” extended to his body, but not everyone had asked, right?

He didn’t know what this made him, if he should feel guilty, or maybe just accept that he was a “bad” person. He didn’t even know if Hoseok was right; Jimin was so confused.

Was love ever bad?

He had sat in the shower long enough that the water was starting to get cold, and he could see his toes wrinkling into prunes.

He got up to turn off the water, and suddenly remembered the times he and Jungkook had showered together. He closed his eyes against the scenes: Jungkook pressing him up against the wall and groaning; Jimin being the “man” and pushing himself into Jungkook as Jungkook discovered a different way to “feel good.” 

Jimin bit his lip. What was the difference between Yoongi and Jungkook? 

Yoongi and Jimin were special. They went so far beyond friendship that he sometimes thought they could read each other’s minds.

But, Jungkook, he was a siren. Jungkook captivated him with his flirty eyes and the way he would move that hot body of his. Jimin swallowed with difficulty as he recalled just how hot that body was. And Jungkook could change so quickly from a joyful child to the dominating sex god that Jimin just wanted to call, “Daddy,” and follow around like the whipped boy he was.

Yoongi had supported him while he had spent the months chasing Jungkook and finally getting together with him. He wished he had known that it would break Yoongi’s heart.

Jimin sighed heavily. He never wanted to leave the bathroom, again. It was so much safer and quieter behind this locked door.  
He was startled as someone started banging. “Hey, you gonna come out of there? I need to pee!”

“Oh, yeah, just a sec!” he yelled.

Jimin wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door to let a hopping Taehyung in. Tae barely looked at him as he brushed by, his penis already in his hand before he was at the toilet. Taehyung sighed and relaxed, not noticing Jimin considering him.

“Now, see?” Jimin asked himself. “Why don’t I get excited when I see Tae’s cock? It doesn’t do anything for me.”

Taehyung looked up and caught Jimin’s eyes. “What? Is there something wrong?” Taehyung looked curiously around, checking the floor for wetness and even looking to see if something was wrong with his penis. “What?!” he asked again.

Jimin blushed and ran to his room to find some clothes.


	11. Clearing the Air

Dinner was a little awkward. Those who hadn’t been involved in hidden sex scandals recently looked around the table, at a loss. Jin raised his eyebrow at Taehyung who shook his head, obviously “in the know,” but not saying anything.

Hoseok looked up, caught Namjoon’s eye and blushed, looking back down at his food. Jimin, Jungkook and Yoongi just radiated tension, though they were being very polite to everyone.

Jin finally threw down his chopsticks and stood up. “I don’t know what the hell is going on around here, and it would be nice if someone told me,” he paused and glowered at everyone, his eyebrows pulled down fiercely, “but, since no one seems to feel like talking, then I will.”

Namjoon looked like he would speak, then changed his mind. Jin held up a finger. “And, since I am the oldest, I think I have the authority.”

“Everyone go put your deep undercover clothes on. We’re going to the Karaoke.”

Taehyung whooped and smiled a huge, toothy grin, standing up so fast his chair tipped over. He stopped and righted the chair then flipped around to shout at everyone.

“You heard the man! Karaoke! Now!” Taehyung and Jin started pulling people out of their chairs and pushing them toward the rooms.

“You have 10 minutes!” Jin shouted, then he turned to Jimin. “You don’t have to go, since you’ve been sick and all.” Jimin nodded. “I want to go,” he smiled sheepishly. “I feel like all I do is sleep. But, I don’t want to be sick anymore, either.”

Jin handed him a pill. “Take your medicine and take it easy. I’m gonna whip this bunch back into shape.” Jimin swallowed his pill obediently. He gripped Jin’s shoulder, checking around him to see if anyone was watching.

“Hey, Jin?” “Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m the type of guy who will just fall in love with anyone?”

Jin was taken back. He looked curiously at Jimin. “You in love?”

Jimin blushed. “No, seriously. Do you think I’m the type of guy who will just sleep with anyone?”

Jin frowned. “Is there something I should know? Should I be prepared? Will it be in the news? Is she pregnant?”

Jimin gave a short laugh. “Of course not. I just wanted to know what you thought. About me…” His eyes begged Jin for a response.

Jin shrugged, looking him over, carefully. “I don’t think anything has changed about you since before you were sick.” Jimin was still waiting. Jin sighed. “You’re still Jimin, my brother.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Jin stood seductively closer to Jimin, wrapping his arm around Jimin’s back and bringing his full lips up close to Jimin’s. He asked huskily, “Did you ever want to kiss me?” His breath brushed Jimin’s. Jimin looked into Jimin’s serious eyes, trying so hard to be sexy, and he couldn’t keep from laughing. He laughed so hard, he had to hold Jin for balance and tears leaked from his eyes.

“I guess that would be a ‘no.’” Jin smiled at him and gave him a hug. “You’re my brother,” he repeated. “You tell me if someone is giving you a hard time or making you do something you don’t want to do.”

Jimin wiped his tears and nodded. “Thanks, Jin. I needed that.” Jimin got another glass of tea and went to sit on the couch with a movie. The rest of the guys unhappily, except for Jin and Taehyung, were putting on their shoes, looking jealously at Jimin and the couch.

“A movie sounds good to me,” Jungkook grumbled. Yoongi gave him a hard look. “We’re all going to Karaoke,” he told him, like he was disciplining a child. Jin clapped his arms around the two of them, and propelled everyone out the door.

“I will force you all to have a good time!” he shouted merrily.

Taehyung paused to wave at Jimin, then slipped out the door in his ninja-wear. Jungkook looked over his shoulder helplessly while being dragged out, then the door slammed behind everyone. 

Jimin sighed. “I love those guys,” he told the empty air, and smiled. For some reason he was feeling much lighter in his heart than he had in days.

Jimin woke up when someone shook his shoulder. Jungkook was gently smiling into his sleepy eyes. “Hey, little bug! Why don’t you sleep in bed?”

Jimin looked around at the quiet house. “Where is everyone?” Jungkook smiled again. “I called, but you didn’t answer your phone, and RM said I could come back early to check on you.”

Jimin slowly smiled back at him, feeling like he was still dreaming. “How was karaoke?” “Oh, you know, the same.” Jungkook giggled. “But, it was funny watching Hoseok ‘accidentally’ bump into Namjoon, and him try to look like nothing was going on.” Jimin looked confused. “What is going on?”

“Oh, yeah, you missed that. I’ll tell you more when you’re awake. Let’s get you to bed, now.” Jungkook gathered Jimin’s slight frame in his arms and stood up, holding Jimin bridal style. Jimin smiled, but said, “I don’t know if this is okay. Two guys, you know…” Jungkook smiled. “Why? You feel like you should marry me?”

Jimin blushed. Jungkook pressed his lips next to Jimin’s ear. “Whatever thoughts you’re having, I’d love to do all of it,” Jimin’s blush reached his ears, “When you know you belong to me.” Jimin tried to hide the loss he felt as Jungkook carried him back to his room and covered him snugly in the covers. He closed his eyes and turned on his side, but couldn’t keep the single tear from sliding down his face.

“What you do to me,” Jungkook muttered, then kicked off his slippers and stripped to his boxers, sliding into the bed to spoon Jimin in front of him, clasping Jimin’s hands in his, holding Jimin closely while he tucked his head onto Jimin’s shoulder. “I love you, baby,” he said quietly.

Jimin nodded and relaxed, and after a while of listening to each other breathe, they both fell asleep.

About an hour later, the rest of the boys came giggling into the house, jostling and punching each other lightly on the arms, back to their normal selves mostly. Jin looked satisfied. “Let this be a lesson to you,” he announced in a “teaching moment” voice, “And, don’t make me have to do this, again!” They all burst into laughter at this, thanking Jin for the great idea and thanking Namjoon for paying the bill. Hoseok reminded everyone of the sick brother trying to rest, and they shushed each other, creeping into the bathroom and their beds, trying to close their doors without a sound. Of course, there was the occasional burst of laughter, but it was quickly hushed again, and shortly the house was quiet.

Yoongi stepped carefully down the hall, trying to miss the squeaky boards as he approached Jimin’s room and cracked the door open. As he had guessed when he didn’t see Jungkook, they were both in the bed, sleeping deeply, Jungkook draped over Jimin.

But, just like the hospital, there was that spot left open, just his size, begging Yoongi to climb into it. Yoongi smiled to himself, creeping in and closing the door, then sliding in front of Jimin and wrapping Jimin’s arms around him. He let out the breath he’d been holding, stroked Jimin’s hands and fell asleep.

Jimin didn’t know how long he’d slept; he just knew he had to pee. He tried to stretch, but was stuck. He cracked his eyes open in the semi-darkness, and found himself in the middle of a Jungkook-Yoongi sandwich, again.

How did this happen? By wiggling back and forth, he managed to make enough space to crawl out and off the bed, escaping to the bathroom with relief. When he came back, he stood and watched his two beautiful boys sleeping, the rise and fall of their chests, the little noises they made as they shifted around.

Should he go sleep on the couch? Jimin got a glint in his eye. What had running away gotten him? He suddenly felt mischief fill him. “I must be feeling better,” he thought to himself, “to have thoughts like these.”

Jimin went to the bed and slowly shifted Jungkook back onto his side, and rolled Yoongi over, so that now, Jungkook was spooning Yoongi. Jimin smiled broadly. “Won’t that be a surprise?” he thought wickedly.

He climbed in from the side of the bed so that he was spooning Jungkook and holding both of the men he loved. He pulled the covers over the three of them and nodded in satisfaction, then finally allowed sleep to claim him again.

Jungkook was the next to wake up, from a pain in his left arm. He had tried to shift on the bed, but was stuck. He forced his eyes open a crack, seeing Yoongi’s head laying on his arm, pinning it in place, and his sleeping face only inches from his own. His eyes opened wide and he gasped, turning his head to see who was behind him. He relaxed when he saw Jimin’s face pressed up against his back.

Jungkook coughed and Yoongi’s eyes flew open. He looked around much as Jungkook had done, confusion written on his face. “Why?” he asked faintly. Jungkook shrugged, as much as he could in his situation. “What you see,” he answered. “How?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook just shook his head.

Yoongi smiled. “That brat,” he said. Jungkook finally caught on, smiling too. “Yeah, he is,” he agreed. Then, he looked down at his arm. “I don’t suppose you could get off my arm?” Yoongi sat up, immediately.

“We should retaliate,” he said.

Jungkook nodded. “We should.”

Jungkook smiled mischievously. “How about this?” he asked.

When Jimin woke again, it was to find himself back between his two wanna-be lovers. He stretched his arms above his head and started to yawn, but his breath caught as he felt something unusual shift underneath the covers.

His eyes widened as he slowly looked down, lifting the sheet to look underneath. Why was he naked? He looked a little closer at the other boys. Why were they naked? He was freaking out a little now. What had they done? His eyes did a quick scan around him. Why were there tissues scattered everywhere and where did the petroleum jelly come from?!!!!

There was a light knock at the door. Jimin quickly pulled the sheets back up to his chest and tried to grab the tissue around him, thrusting it under the sheet. He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

The door cracked open. “Jimin?” It was Taehyung. The light was streaming through the window, highlighting the three on the bed. Taehyung’s breath caught. He could see skin everywhere. What was going on here?

He crept in silently and looked at the three sleeping boys. Oh, yes. There would be answers.

He gathered up the tissue that was everywhere, noticing that it was all unused. He frowned and laughed to himself. What were they up to, in here?

Jungkook’s sleepy voice came from the bed. “What?”

Taehyung went to stand over him, shaking his handful of Kleenex under Jungkook’s nose. “That’s what I’d like to know. What is this?”

Jungkook took a moment to process, then started to giggle. “We were just messing with Jimin.” He snorted lightly. “Pretty funny, huh?”

Taehyung shook his head. “Get up. You’re coming with me, before anyone else sees this. And wake up Yoongi. You guys.”

Jungkook slid out of bed and grabbed his clothes, hitting Yoongi on the shoulder as he left the bed. “Ow!” Yoongi yelled, then froze, looking around him wide-eyed. “Get up, asshole,” Taehyung said. “Go to your own bed.”

Yoongi nodded and grabbed his clothes, heading straight to the shower.

Somehow, Jimin still managed to be asleep, so the boys crept out and closed the door softly behind them. As soon as it clicked shut, Jimin was sitting back up in the bed, laughing softly to himself. He looked around at the bedsheets, obviously clean of any activity, and smiled appreciatively. “Those guys,” he said fondly, then got up to start his morning routine.

Jungkook didn’t have it as easy. He was getting the third-degree stare from Taehyung. “What kind of a joke is that?” He shook his finger at Jungkook. “Your behavior is strange these days. Is this all because of me, somehow?”

Jungkook was surprised. “Why would this be because of you?”

“I don’t know.” Taehyung looked uncertain for a moment, then blurted out, “because of that kiss.”

Jungkook blushed, a rare occurrence. He couldn’t look at Taehyung. He coughed, trying to clear his throat, but couldn’t find any words. He settled for shaking his head.

“I know you liked me, then.”

Jungkook finally looked at him. “What do you want me to say? You’re finally speaking to me again after months, and now you think everything is about you? You’re dreaming.”

“Then, what?” Taehyung reached up and gripped Jungkook’s shoulder.

“You know, I’m always your friend, right?”

Jungkook shook his head.

He looked up and smiled, sheepishly. “Yeah, I know you’re my friend. I was a little confused about that for a while, that’s all.”

Taehyung examined him closely. “So, you’re into guys?” Jungkook’s cheeks reddened, again. “No big deal. I don’t mind. You’re still my friend.”

Jungkook relaxed, all the stress draining out of him. “I could really use a friend, right now. I guess I’m still confused.”

Taehyung nodded. “But, not about me, right?”

“No, not about you.” Jungkook smiled. “But, that was one hell of a first kiss, wasn’t it?”

Taehyung laughed. “I suppose; it came as quite a surprise to me. I guess it was my first kiss, too. Never thought it would come from a guy.” They both laughed.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook said, “I read the signs wrong.”

“So, what do you think, now? Are you reading them right this time?”

“With Jimin?”

Jungkook closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping. “I don’t know. We had one great night, and he said he loved me. Then, the next day, he said he loved Yoongi, too. What should I do?”

Taehyung whistled. “What a mess,” he said. “Better you than me.”

“I just don’t see you as the kind of guy to share.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem; I don’t share.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Taehyung put his arm over Jungkook’s shoulders. “I’m always here for you; remember that.”

Jungkook felt a tear slide down his cheek. “It’s too early in the morning for this shit,” he muttered.

They both laughed quietly, grateful that at last their brotherhood was restored. Jungkook reached up and held Taehyung’s hand. Some of his world was back where it should be, again.


	12. When Dreams are Real

It became a usual routine for the three of them to end up in bed together, Yoongi often creeping in last, so that Jungkook wouldn’t glare at him. 

Jimin enjoyed Jungkook’s strong arms holding him at night, but he also liked Yoongi’s steadfastness, like a rock, he was just always there, his love never changing.

The daytime was a different matter. Yoongi was the same as always, mostly quiet, mostly watching, then suddenly human in the most amazing ways. But, Jungkook was different. Jimin could feel him pulling away, trying to give him the space that he had asked for.

But, that meant that he was spending more time with the others in the group, mostly Taehyung. Their friendship was as strong as ever. They were laughing together, hugging each other, dancing together. It just made Jimin burn with jealousy to be left behind for Taehyung.

Each day that went by was harder, even though Jungkook still flirted with him, still had a smile that he only gave to Jimin, still came every night to hold him and tell him that one day, he would know who he belonged to.

What did that mean? Jimin’s heart ached. In the back of his mind, the small voice that he was ignoring, knew that one day he would have to make a choice. Who did his heart belong to? He was so frustrated. Jimin hit the wall in his room, his hand hurting, for a moment, more than his heart. He smiled. At least there was one way to stop the pain inside.

There was a knock at his door. “Jimin? Are you okay?” Jungkook poked his head inside. “I thought I heard something.” He saw Jimin holding his hand and frowned. “What happened?”

Jimin put his hand behind his back. “I’m fine.” Jungkook started to come in and check for himself, then there was Taehyung again. “Hey, are you okay, Jimin? We just heard a noise from in here.”

Jimin smiled at them. “Of course. I’m fine.” Jungkook let Taehyung pull him away and Jimin shut the door behind them, the smile falling off his face. “Of course. You would be together.”

That night when Jungkook crawled into bed beside Jimin, Jimin ignored him. Jungkook put his hands around Jimin’s waist and pulled him close, but Jimin pulled himself forward again, and took Jungkook’s hands off him.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jungkook asked. Jimin shook his head. Jungkook placed his lips next to Jimin’s ear. “Did I do something wrong?” Jimin shook his head, again.

“Aarrgh!” Jungkook muttered loudly, sitting up in frustration. “What did I do wrong? I’m doing what you wanted! I can’t even be next to you and it’s killing me! What more do you want?!!”

Jimin sat up, too. “Well, do you have to be so good at it?” “What?!” 

“Do you have to give me soooo much space?”

A light dawned. Jungkook looked at Jimin curiously. “Are we a teensy-weensy bit jealous?” Jimin’s face darkened. “Hmmmph.” 

Jungkook laughed. “You’re jealous. You don’t want me, but you don’t want anyone else to have me, either.” He laughed, poking Jimin in the chest. “But, I think you do want me.”

Jimin’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He lay back down and pulled the covers up around him. He whispered, “I never said I didn’t want you.” Jimin buried his face in the pillow, but Jungkook could still hear the sob escape him.

Jungkook lay down and gathered Jimin against him while Jimin cried, helplessly. “I can’t do this,” Jimin moaned, “I can’t do this anymore. I just keep disappointing the both of you.” Jungkook just held him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

He looked down at his sleeping angel. He was the one who couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t be a part of hurting Jimin. Tomorrow, he would tell them, he was stepping aside for Yoongi. He hoped that then he would see Jimin smile, again. 

Feeling somehow peaceful, Jungkook curled around Jimin and fell asleep.

Yoongi was sitting outside against the door, having heard everything. It was quiet now, so he was sure they had fallen asleep. He got up and dusted himself off. This was it, then. Tomorrow, he would step aside. Jimin couldn’t hurt like this anymore; he would get sick again. Yoongi couldn’t stand it when Jimin was sick or hurting. He would make this decision for Jimin; he had to.

Yoongi crept in quietly, not wanting to miss his last night in his lover’s arms. He slithered into his spot at the front of the spoon, wrapping Jimin’s arms closely around his middle. He did not sleep for a long time, listening to Jimin’s breathing and stroking his hands. He cried a few silent tears and thought about how to tell Jimin, tomorrow. He hoped that after a while, they could be friends like they were before. Just friends. His breath hitched at that thought, and he had to concentrate on breathing slowly and deeply, not panicking, not freaking out that he wouldn’t get to have this with Jimin anymore.

As Yoongi concentrated on his breathing, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Jungkook was dreaming. He was holding something warm and hard in his hand. He smelled the fresh smell of Jimin’s hair. His mind built a beautiful picture of the boy he loved smiling at him and then groaning his name. Jimin trembled and pushed against him, riding against him needily and flashing heavy, slutty eyes at him.

He stroked his hand up that hard shaft, some part of his brain starting to realize that this wasn’t a dream. He heard Jimin’s quiet groan and felt him pumping against his hand. In this half-awake state, nothing existed except him and Jimin; all the words they had spoken before were the dream; this was real.

Jungkook slid Jimin’s boxers down, and grasped him more fully in his hand. Jimin groaned again, and ground his butt again Jungkook, who caught his breath painfully. Jungkook pressed a kiss into Jimin’s neck, and Jimin turned his face up, his full lips begging for a kiss.

Jungkook took his mouth in a gentle kiss, nipping the lips until they opened, then running his tongue around the inside of his lips. Jimin groaned again, then lay his head back on the pillow, pushing his butt hard against Jungkook, who hurriedly pulled down his own boxers to let himself slide against Jimin’s warm crack. “Yes,” Jimin whispered, his tortured voice aching with need.

Yoongi was laying facing them, but was only half-awake himself. At first, he thought it was a dream, but as it got hotter, and his own little Yoongi came awake, his brain had processed that this was really happening.

He watched Jimin’s face getting warmer, his lips swelling from the kiss, the wanton thrusting of his hips. Yoongi wanted him painfully.

Yoongi pulled himself closer, leaning over to press a kiss into Jimin’s lips, licking for entrance until Jimin groaned again, and Yoongi was able to push his tongue in and feel the lush fullness of Jimin’s thick lips. Yoongi nibbled and bit at them, eating them like they were a feast. Jimin panted and grunted, trying to kiss him back while grinding back against Jungkook.

Jungkook was too busy to notice Yoongi. He was licking and biting down Jimin’s back until he reached his trembling backside. He pulled Jimin’s cheeks apart, and wet Jimin in the best way possible to get him ready for him.

Yoongi pulled himself closer, holding onto Jimin’s waist while he kissed him over and over again, like the starving man he was. Then, he leaned in to press love bites onto his neck, moving down to suck Jimin’s nipple. Jimin sucked in a breath, overcome by all the sensation as the two made love to him at once, trembling and aching in need for release.

Jungkook slid up Jimin’s back, parting his cheeks and pressing himself into Jimin’s warm wetness, feeling for the first time complete as all of him rested inside of Jimin. Jimin gasped and Yoongi reached out to hold Jimin’s warm and pulsing cock.

“Yoongi!” Jimin gasped. Jungkook finally looked in front of him, his face transforming into a mask of rage. He rolled Jimin over onto his stomach, still firmly buried in his backside. At the same time, Jungkook grabbed Yoongi by the neck and pushed him into the bed, pinning him in place.

He growled at Yoongi, “Let go.” 

Yoongi smiled and coughed, almost unable to breathe around Jungkook’s hand. “Make me,” he said, and grasped harder onto Jimin. Jimin moaned and thrust forward into Yoongi’s hand which made Jungkook gasp and loosen his hold on Yoongi a little, as Jimin’s ass caused friction on Jungkook’s cock. 

Jungkook’s eyes glazed over. Yoongi thought he looked possessed. Jungkook pushed himself a little higher on his knees, pressing Yoongi down again hard by his neck. “Then hold on,” he said.

Jungkook began to seriously fuck Jimin, pumping in and out of him tirelessly. Yoongi’s arm and neck were being crushed, but he had to hold onto that hot dick pulsing in his hand. Yoongi found himself getting harder and harder as Jungkook made Jimin writhe and plead, fucking him like the animal he had become. The sweat dripped off him, hitting Jimin and Yoongi both. Yoongi had to gasp for air, but this was the most erotic moment of his life, Jimin’s hot wet dick pumping into his hand, and Yoongi's free hand holding his own dick as he sought his release.

Jungkook finally slowed down, but it was only to pull out longer and drive in harder. Jimin and Yoongi gasped with each thrust. “Jungkook, Kookie, I’m coming,” he breathed. Jimin threw his head back and moaned richly, the quiver in his voice quickly finishing off Jungkook as he collapsed onto Jimin, his hand releasing Yoongi’s neck and resting on his chest. Yoongi pressed his lips together and gave a final squeeze to himself as he squirted cum onto the bed, his chest and Jungkook’s arm.

Jungkook wearily turned to look at him. “Was it worth it?” he asked. Yoongi nodded and smiled, rubbing his sore neck silently. Jungkook shook his head and looked at his arm. “I guess it was good for you, too.”

Jungkook rolled off of Jimin, and smoothed a hand down his back, stroking his abused backside fondly. “My baby did well,” he said. Yoongi’s eyes darkened and he hissed his displeasure. “You had to take him when he was sleeping,” he said.

Jimin had kept his head hidden, but now he rolled onto his side. “I was awake,” he said. “But, I just couldn’t stop.”

“I shouldn’t have done this. It will make it worse again.” Jimin looked miserable.

“Actually,” Yoongi said. “I was meaning to talk to you.” 

Yoongi sat up and wiped himself off with his boxers, offering them to Jungkook, who just shook his head at them.

Jimin could tell Yoongi was going to say something he didn’t want to hear. “Maybe tomorrow-“ “No, I have something to say, now,” Yoongi repeated.

Yoongi’s voice was low, and didn’t sound normal. “I think I’d like for us to stay friends. Is that okay with you? Just friends.” Jimin’s eyes filled with tears and Jungkook was looking hopefully from one to the other, unable to say anything.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, and I really liked us as friends. I think after tonight, I can move on.” Yoongi smiled, bravely. “That’s just what I’d like to do. For me,” he ended quietly.

Jimin’s eyes were wide. He reached out to gently touch Yoongi’s cheek. “Are you sure? Is this what you want?”

Yoongi smiled. “I’m sure. We’ve done this, now, and I think it’s time for me to go back to where I belong. At your side; you’re best friend, right?”

Jimin smiled. “Always my best friend, if that’s what you want.” Jimin’s face showed many emotions one after another. “I still feel strange about this.” He was waiting for Yoongi to say something to make it make sense.

Yoongi smiled and got off the bed. “That’s all I’ve got to say tonight. Let’s just leave it here, okay?” He walked to the door, smiling determinedly, then waving as he left. As soon as the door shut, and he’d closed the door to what was his first great love, his face crumbled and the tears started to flow. He ran to get into the shower before anyone else was awake to see him, and just let the water wash all of his pain down the drain. 

There was silence in the bedroom. Speaking to himself in a surprised voice, Jungkook muttered, “He beat me to it.” He smiled so big it lit up the room. “Jimin, you’re mine now!” He looked at Jimin’s shocked face. “If you want to be,” he said in a small voice again.

Jimin looked around him at the place where Yoongi just had been. He couldn’t believe he’d left, just like that.

But, somehow he knew, it would all be okay. Because, he and Yoongi would always be friends. Nothing could ever change that.

He looked at Jungkook. He had been so angry today, because Jungkook was his, and Taehyung was taking him away. Why wasn’t he jealous like that of Yoongi? 

He couldn’t be jealous of Yoongi. They were brothers, closer than brothers. Nothing could get between them.

But Jungkook, he wanted to fight for. He wanted to keep him. He didn’t want to share him with anyone.

Jimin finally smiled. Jungkook looked at him, uncertainly. “Do you still want me?” he asked in a small voice.

Jimin nodded. “Come here,” he said. Jungkook looked at himself. “But, I’m dirty,” he said. Jimin smiled. “Just come here,” he repeated.

Jimin gathered Jungkook up in his arms, holding Jungkook’s head against his chest and stroking his damp brow.

“I didn’t know until today how much I wanted you.” Jungkook caught his breath.

“If you spend too much time with Taehyung, you will make me very angry.” 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook’s happiness radiated out of him. He sat up and kissed Jimin quickly on the lips, then much slower, luxuriating in his softness and his warmth.

Jungkook wrapped Jimin in his arms, pulling him to sit on his lap. “Do you have a date for Christmas?” he asked in a flirty voice.

“A date? You want to date me?” 

“Why not?” Jungkook asked. “I want everyone to know that you are mine.”

Jimin smiled then laid his head back on Jungkook’s chest. “Can we take it easy for a while?” he asked. “Let’s wait. Let’s date when I know Yoongi is okay. No matter what he said, I know he needs some time.”

"I think I need some time too, to be sure this is okay for all of us."

“Wait for me?” Jimin asked.

“Forever.” Jungkook answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should we end it here? Should we keep exploring the three of them?
> 
> What would the readers like to see?!!


	13. Love lines tangle a little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is back in the mix, the Yoongi-Jimin-Jungkook triangle is still going strong, and the love lines tangle a little more. Will they ever untangle?

Jungkook woke up feeling warm, inside and out. His arms were wrapped around Jimin, holding him close to his heart. Gratitude blossomed in his whole body, he ached with the profound sweetness: Jimin was finally all his.

Jungkook bent his head and kissed Jimin’s soft blushing cheek, then slid a kiss down his pale neck. Jimin groaned deep in his throat, his lips parting in a small gasp which Jungkook caught on his lips and swallowed, sucking Jimin’s beautiful lips into his mouth.

Jimin smiled and cracked his eyes open. Jungkook leaned back on his elbow, memorizing every centimeter of Jimin’s face and looking deeply into his eyes. “Hi, beautiful.” Jimin’s smile got bigger. “Hey,” he said softly as he yawned. He stretched back a little, and his yawn stuttered on his lips as their two morning woods rubbed against each other.

“Damn, did I do that?” “You did,” Jungkook smiled, his eyes bright and laughing at Jimin. “Was that an invitation?”

Jimin smiled. “Could be.” His eyes flirted back at Jungkook and he leaned over to kiss him, then he frowned. “But, no. We stink. And, I have morning breath.” Jimin’s hand smacked over his mouth as he launched himself out of bed and scurried toward the door. Jungkook laughed and laid back in the bed. This was the happiest he had been in weeks, maybe months.

The door cracked open. Jungkook smiled, expecting it to be Jimin coming back for something he forgot. But, it was Yoongi, creeping in with his head down. “I just came for,” Yoongi grabbed some clothing off the floor and shook it toward Jungkook, turning immediately to dart out again. “Wait!” Jungkook yelled as Yoongi’s hand touched the door.

“Yoongi. Are you okay?” Jungkook’s voice was quiet, concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Yoongi said curtly, and the room was empty again. Jungkook frowned. Victory wasn’t as sweet as he’d hoped it would be.

Jungkook gathered his clothes and stripped the bed. He had just smoothed on fresh sheets when Jimin got back from the shower.

“Hey!” Jimin smiled happily at him. “Hey,” Jungkook replied, distracted. Jimin frowned. “What’s up?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Jungkook replied. He gathered up his clothes and went to take a shower. It was only quiet a moment before Taehyung was poking his head in the door. “You seen Kookie?” Jimin frowned again, jealousy spiking in him. “Shower,” he grunted at Taehyung. Taehyung gave him a long look. “You okay?” Jimin just looked at him, his eyes big in his face. 

Taehyung sighed. He came in the room quietly and held his arms open to Jimin, who didn’t hesitate to step in for a hug. Taehyung petted Jimin’s back quietly, waiting for Jimin to speak.

When Jimin continued to be silent, Taehyung coughed, then said roughly, “You’re okay, man. You’re all okay.” Jimin looked up at him with wet eyes. “Really?”

Taehyung gave a quiet laugh. “You think we all don’t know something is going on? Maybe Yoongi can hide it, but you and Jungkook couldn’t hide anything, ever.” Jimin frowned at him. Taehyung laughed gently. “It’s okay, though. We all love you for just who you are. Even if you confuse the hell out of us.”

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the last sentence. Taehyung held him at arm’s length, then kissed his forehead. “I love you, okay? You’re my brother. And, so are they.”

“Do what you gotta do, okay?”

Jimin shook his head. He remembered the way Yoongi left last night, and sadness washed over him. “You seen Yoongi?”

Taehyung nodded. “I think he went for a walk.”

Tae looked closely at Jimin. “He looked a little lost. You might look for him. He needs you, I think.”

Jimin paled. He grabbed his jacket and ran outside. “Hey!” Namjoon yelled as Jimin rushed past. “You come back for breakfast!” 

Namjoon sighed and put down the chopsticks. Did no one ever listen to him? Jin stood next to him and put his arm around him, patting his shoulder. “Kids, right?” Namjoon looked sideways at him and laughed. “Yah,” he agreed, “kids.” Just then, Hoseok walked up and picked up the chopsticks. “Breakfast?” he asked hopefully. Namjoon colored, a light pick flush tinting his cheeks. He coughed. “Yah,” he agreed huskily, trying not to look at Hoseok, whose eyes were laughing at him. “Let me just go grab you some from the kitchen.”

Namjoon hustled out to the kitchen. “I’ll come with you!” Hoseok merrily yelled, and rushed out after him. Jin was left at the empty table. He sat down and picked up a pair of chopsticks, looking at the empty plate before him. “Don’t forget to save some for the rest of us!” he yelled toward the kitchen. He shook his head. “Kids,” he said to himself again, and sighed, patting his empty stomach.

Jungkook was just coming out of the bathroom with a room’s worth of steam following him. He yelled, “Did someone say breakfast?” He almost ran into Taehyung who was coming from the direction of his room. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked him.

Taehyung frowned at him. “We need to talk.”

Jungkook was rubbing a towel on his wet head. “Okay.”

Taehyung led them toward his room and closed the door. The silence stretched on as they looked at each other. Jungkook looked like a kid in trouble as he stood drying his hair, but he didn’t know what he’d done wrong. He was patting the top of his head, but the water was still streaming down his ripped chest and wetting the top of his jeans. He finally coughed. “Hey, Tae, man, what’s up?”

Taehyung looked like he was weighing his options. “I did bring you in here to talk about Jimin and Yoongi. You three are driving the rest of us bananas.” Tae smiled at himself.

He looked back up at Jungkook, a new look of determination in his eyes. “But, now I don’t think I’m going to. You,” and he looked at Jungkook like he was a new specimen of butterfly, “have changed my mind.”

“I have?” Jungkook was confused. “What did I do?”

“How long has it been since you kissed me?” Jungkook was nonplussed. “What?”

“How long?” Taehyung asked standing up and putting an arm on the wall next to Jungkook. Jungkook gulped, looking at Taehyung’s face getting closer to his.

“What, a few months? Not a year, anyway.” Taehyung bumped Jungkook’s nose with his own and brushed some water off his jaw gently with his fingers, his fingers sliding down Jungkook’s jawline and making him shiver. “How do you know you’re so in love with Jimin?” he asked in his low, husky voice.

Taehyung’s mouth was right up close to Jungkook’s. His warm breath was blowing right into Jungkook’s mouth and Jungkook was breathing it strongly in. Jungkook felt himself getting warm. He closed his eyes against the feelings. “I’m over you,” he said weakly.

“Mmmmm” Taehyung breathed into Jungkook, whose eyes went wide as he stared into Taehyung’s hooded gaze. “Do you think, maybe you were just looking for a replacement for me?”

Taehyung reached down and brazenly ran a hand up Jungkook’s member, which instantly hardened. Taehyung looked down, his gaze burning Jungkook as Jungkook trembled against the wall, his knees growing weak.

Taehyung laughed a little. “I don’t know about this, never been with a guy or a girl.” He ran a hand up Jungkook’s abs and pressed Jungkook against the door by his neck. His lips tickled Jungkook’s ear as he whispered, “but I would think, if you loved Jimin so much, that this wouldn’t happen.”

Taehyung let Jungkook go, and Jungkook slid to the floor like so much jelly. He sat looking up at Taehyung with big eyes.

Taehyung smiled at him. “Just food for thought,” he said, and stepped around Jungkook. “I’m going to breakfast. You coming?”

Jungkook’s eyes were round and his color was high; he was breathing in small pants. “Looks like you need a moment.”

Taehyung turned to leave, then flashed him a smile, his eyes taunting him. “I’ll just tell them, you’re coming, okay? No pun intended,” he laughed and closed the door behind him.

The room was quiet.

“What the fuck?” Jungkook muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing. He looked down at the bulge in his pants. “What the FUCK,” he said again. He could still feel the last warmth of Taehyung on his ear.

He tried to remember the warm feeling he had lying in bed with Jimin this morning. Jimin’s warm luscious lips under his. Jimin’s hips under his hands as he filled him. Their laughter, their crazy moments when they danced and made fools of themselves. Wasn’t this love?

Who was Taehyung to make him question himself when he had finally gotten what he wanted? Jungkook stood up and knocked at his erection until it fit better in his pants. He went back to the bathroom to throw some cold water at his face, frowning, his good mood soured for the day. Damn that flirt Taehyung, anyway. 

Jimin hadn’t walked very far before he saw Yoongi, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

“Hey, man,” he said gently. Jimin reached up and ran a finger down Yoongi’s pale cheek. Yoongi startled, his hot gaze scorching Jimin. Jimin froze. “What’s wrong, man?”

Yoongi took a deep breath of Jimin, then shook his hand away from his face. “I’m fine,” he muttered, looking away.

“You can’t lie to me,” Jimin told him. “I knew you weren’t okay when you left last night.” Jimin put a hand gently on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi stiffened. “Would you just stop touching me?” he asked in a tortured voice. “I told you we were over.”

Jimin dropped his hand to his side. He looked at the ground. “But, I thought we were still friends.” Yoongi barked a laugh. “Friends with benefits? Or friends friends?” Yoongi looked at him. “We can’t be both, not now.”

Jimin looked pained, fragile. Yoongi forced a laugh. “No big deal, right? I just need a moment, and we’ll be back to normal.” Yoongi held his breath, willing the pain away, praying his heart would keep beating while he let Jimin go and learned how to be a normal friend with him, again.

“I just need a moment, okay Jimin?” Yoongi smiled at him, but Jimin could see the pain in him. Jimin walked up and wrapped him closely in his embrace. “No one asked you to walk away last night. No one said you had to.” Jimin tightened his grip. “It is hard. This is confusing. But don’t do this if it will hurt you.” Jimin pressed his cheek against Yoongi’s. “You can’t hurt,” he whispered, “it hurts me.”

Yoongi took a shuddering breath and his arms reached around Jimin. Tears quietly snaked down his cheeks.

Time passed. More people were up and walking, giving the two boys inquisitive glances as they rushed off to work or breakfast. Yoongi finally sighed deeply, loosening his grip on Jimin’s jacket. “You’re the only one I have ever loved,” he breathed quietly, so quietly that Jimin almost missed it. He smiled and kissed Yoongi’s head.

“I’ve always loved you,” he said. “Kookie will just have to accept that.”

Yoongi looked at him and their eyes met, understanding each other. Jimin took Yoongi by the hand. “Let’s go eat breakfast,” he said. “Wait.” Yoongi pulled him back. He reached up and brushed a soft kiss on Jimin’s lips. Jimin blushed and smiled. Yoongi brushed Jimin’s hair out of his eyes. “Now, let’s go eat breakfast.”

They walked back to the house hand in hand, Jimin smiling and wondering how he was going to explain to this to Jungkook.

They were still holding hands when they came back in the house, the cold wind pushing them through the door. They were laughing at something, but they stopped when they turned and saw all the other boys sitting in shock with food half-way to their mouths. Jungkook’s eyes burned with jealousy. Taehyung just laughed at some private joke and gave them a thumbs-up. Jin rolled his eyes and called, “Get in here you guys, it won’t stay hot forever,” and muttered under his breath, “especially with how long it took these guys to put it on the table.”

Namjoon purposely looked away from them, glad someone was here to distract everyone from him and Hoseok. “Hey, I’m getting you rice now!” Jimin and Yoongi grabbed their bowls of rice, sitting at the empty spots and picking up chopsticks. Jungkook growled low in his throat, looking at Yoongi. Taehyung kicked him in the leg and Jungkook glared at him, sharply. Tae shook his head at him, and Jungkook took a deep breath, looking confused.

Jimin had been watching for Jungkook’s reaction, so he’d know how much trouble he was in. He was surprised when Taehyung controlled the situation. He frowned, his jealously overwhelming him. He looked up and saw Taehyung watching him, too. Tae smiled and offered him a choice piece of meat, placing it carefully on his rice. Jin smiled. “Me, too!” he said, and put a piece of meat next to Taehyung’s. Jin smiled at him, “Get strong and healthy, Jimin! I need you strong to keep up with the rest of us!”

Jimin smiled and looked around at the many precious faces of his BTS family. His smile got bigger, and he relaxed. This was his family, these were his brothers. Everything would be okay.

He smiled at Taehyung, his smile a little strained. Even this big lug. Taehyung’s eyes twinkled at him. “Fighting!” he mouthed at him. Jimin just couldn’t figure him out. He shook his head and concentrated on his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for more thoughts as we go into the next chapter. Should Taehyung discover feelings for Jungkook? Should the love triangle have a three-way? Should we get to know Namjoon and Hoseok a little better? 
> 
> Where would you like to see this story go?
> 
> Comment and let me know!


	14. Honesty and Soju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook makes himself think and is surprised at what he finds.

That night, Jungkook came to Jimin’s room to find Yoongi already there. Jimin and Yoongi were sitting on the bed playing a board game and laughing with each other. They looked up when Jungkook opened the door and froze for a moment, Jimin’s smile faltering.

“Hey, Kookie,” he said. “Come join us.”

“Yah,” Jungkook agreed, his eyes darting from one to the other. He walked over and perched on the edge of the bed, then cleared his throat. “What is this?” he asked in a rough voice.

Jimin leaned back against Jungkook’s chest and rested his face against his neck, wrapping his arm up around the back of Jungkook’s neck. “Hi, baby,” he whispered wetly against a sensitive spot. Jungkook shivered, turning his face down toward Jimin’s and putting his lips next to Jimin’s ear. “I said, what is this?” he repeated.

Jimin giggled, but couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes. “Yoongi came back.”

Jungkook growled into Jimin’s ear and repeated, “Came back.” Jimin nodded, looking like a child who’d been caught with the cookie jar but wouldn’t admit it.

Jungkook glared at Yoongi who tried to look casual. “It’s no big deal,” Yoongi said. “I don’t mind whatever I can get.” Yoongi’s jaw hardened. “But, I won’t walk away, again. Jimin wants me.”

Jungkook was very still. “Really?” he asked Jimin, trying to catch his eyes. Jimin wouldn’t look at him, but was still leaning with his back against Jungkook’s chest. Jimin started to bring his arm down, but Jungkook caught it and held it in place, sliding his cheek against Jimin’s.

Jungkook roughly caught Jimin’s mouth in his own, kissing him over and over, chewing on Jimin’s full bottom lip until Jimin groaned and opened his mouth. Jungkook thrust his tongue in and plundered like a mad man, driving in over and over again until Jimin felt consumed and exhausted. Jungkook ran his hand down Jimin’s chest, then around to his side, grabbing him tightly and locking him against his body.

Jimin moaned and shuddered. Yoongi grabbed a hold of the quilt he was sitting on; his knuckles as white as his face. Jungkook’s eyes snapped up and held Yoongi’s while he kissed Jimin. Yoongi hissed and leaned forward like he would break them apart.

Jungkook finally tore himself from Jimin’s red and sweating face. He ran a hand down Jimin’s cheek and brushed his thumb over the swollen lips. “I am a jealous man,” he said roughly. “I don’t think I can share you.”

Yoongi sagged back on the bed. He watched Jimin’s eyes grow wet with tears that had yet to fall. This was what he didn’t want. He couldn’t do this to Jimin.

“Jungkook,” he said quietly. Jungkook glared at him, looking like he wanted to tear him apart.

“Jungkook” he said again. “Please listen. I know Jimin wants you. Don’t break his heart, again.” Jungkook stiffened when Yoongi said, “again.” “I didn’t,” he started; “We did,” Yoongi finished.

Jungkook’s breathing started to slow down and he sagged a little, letting go of Jimin’s arm, but keeping himself wrapped against Jimin’s waist, and settling his chin on Jimin’s shoulder. Jungkook’s anger turned to sorrow.

He wouldn’t look at either of them. “I don’t want to hurt you, Jimin.”

It was quiet while they all tried not to look at each other. 

Jungkook broke the silence, again. “You know, before this fool,” he looked at Yoongi who had stiffened, “said he was going to step away, I had already decided that I would. I can’t have you hurting.”

Jimin shuddered and gasped, trying to hold his breath and not cry. Jungkook looked at him and laughed gently. “We’re trying NOT to hurt you here, you foolish kid. Can’t you see that?”

Jimin looked up at him like a wounded animal. “How can it not hurt if either of you leaves me?” he asked brokenly.

Jungkook sighed. “How about nobody leaves right now?” he asked. He looked at Yoongi. “Were you guys ready for bed?” Yoongi nodded and cleared away the game.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, holding Jimin’s face in between his hands. “Let’s just go to bed, okay baby?” Jimin smiled sadly and nodded. Jungkook pressed another light kiss on his lips, then smiled ironically. “I knew it was too easy,” he said almost to himself.

They all scooted into bed in their normal spots, but this time, Yoongi wasn’t creeping in after the other two were asleep; he slipped right up in front of Jimin and wrapped Jimin’s arms around his waist, holding Jimin’s hands snugly in his own, looking for all the world like a small guard dog, ready to defeat anyone who interrupted Jimin’s sleep. Jimin kissed him on the top of the head, and gave him a small squeeze.

Jungkook fluffed his pillow and considered Jimin and Yoongi. He sighed and scooped Jimin up from the back, pressed tightly against him and letting his hand rest on Jimin’s muscular thigh.

“Hey, guys?” Jimin asked. “A little breathing room, here?” Everyone wiggled around again, until Jimin had room to breathe, and after a while, Jimin’s light snores could be heard.

In the stillness of the room, Yoongi asked, “So, friends? Or, enemies, again?”

Jungkook sighed. “I don’t know.”

In the morning, Jungkook was quiet. He tried to laugh and joke, but it was forced and everyone knew it. He was avoiding Yoongi and Jimin, even though Jimin was trying hard to talk to him. It was like Jungkook didn’t hear him at all.

Toward the evening, Taehyung grew tired of this. He pulled Jungkook into the bathroom and shut the door. “What, now?” he asked, obviously irritated.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jungkook asked.

Taehyung’s eyes grew big. “What’s wrong with me? I’d like to know what cat came and pissed in your cheerios this morning. You’ve been sulking all day.”

Jungkook looked away, but refused to speak.

“I thought you were all happy, over the moon even, because Jimin was your bitch.”

Jungkook immediately glared at him. “What did you say?”

Taehyung laughed. “Just getting your attention. Did you two have a lover’s spat, again?”

Jungkook’s nostrils flared; he seethed. “What business is it of yours?” His voice was loud and getting louder. “What gives you the right to even put your nose in here? Jimin loved me when you couldn’t stand to look at me, so just step away Mr. Self-importance and let me figure my own shit out.”

Taehyung smiled, his eyes dancing with mirth as he laughed at Jungkook. “Oh, there it is. There is the anger. Are you mad at me, or yourself? You’re the one who hooked up with a guy who was already taken. He just didn’t realize he was. What are you going to do now, little Kookie? Are you just gonna sit there and blame everybody else?” Taehyung’s tone was derisive.

Jungkook’s anger finally flared out of control. He threw Taehyung up against the door and pulled his fist back like he would strike him, Taehyung’s rude laughter continuing to drive him over the edge. His fist trembled as he held it in the air, his small bit of sanity keeping him from shoving it down Tae’s throat.

Taehyung looked at him, considering every line of Jungkook’s body in his rage: his flashing eyes, his high, arrogant chin, his trembling chest and thighs, his large fist shaking as the muscles in his arms flexed to keep control, and finally the bead of sweat that popped out to wet his red lips.

“And, there you are,” Taehyung said softly to himself, “that magnificent beast I only see once in a while.” Taehyung carefully shifted his body from the door, slowly moving closer to Jungkook until he had his body pressed against every seething line. “I love the fire in your eyes.”

Jungkook was frozen in shock, his thoughts whirling around in confusion as he looked back into Taehyung’s burning hot orbs. He caught his breath.

“You are so beautiful,” Taehyung breathed into Jungkook’s mouth.

Jungkook gasped on the warm air, his arm falling to his side and his eyes darkening as his body filled up with lust.

Suddenly all he could think about was throwing Taehyung back against the door and kissing him senseless. He licked his lips, searching Taehyung’s face and holding himself very still.

He managed to squeak, “What are you doing?”

Taehyung laughed and moved away. “You feel better now that you got to yell at someone? Why don’t you go sort out your love-life now, and stop acting like a moronic jerk to everyone.”

Taehyung winked at him. “It is love, isn’t it? That’s worth a little sacrifice. Maybe you should love Yoongi, too. That would solve everything, right?”

And, he left.

Jungkook couldn’t believe that he’d just done all that, and then left.

He sat down on the floor. 

Why did Tae keep doing this to him? What had he done to deserve it?

He looked down and sure enough, a raging boner, again.

“Thanks, Tae,” he said to himself. “Thanks a lot for the help.”

Jungkook sat for a few minutes, weighing his options.

Then, he stood up and started stripping off his clothes. He was here, why not take a shower? That would fix one problem, anyway.

He’d gotten as far as his shirt and was just about to slide off his pants when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Jungkook?” the small, hesitant voice was Jimin’s. Jungkook cracked the door. “Hey,” he said, barely glancing at Jimin. “Hey.”

Yoongi broke the silence with a cough. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay. You okay?”

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi couldn’t figure out what thoughts were going through Jungkook’s mind as the emotions seemed to flit across his face.

The question stood there, quietly not being answered.

Jungkook looked from one to the other, then seemed to make up his mind. He reached out and grabbed Jimin and pulled him into the bathroom. Yoongi stood dumbfounded. Then, Jungkook reached out and grabbed Yoongi, too. When they were all standing in the bathroom with the door shut, Jungkook finally spoke.

“Here’s the thing…” his words trailed off.

He tried again, clearing his throat first. “The thing is that…” again he seemed lost.

He frowned. “I really don’t know how I feel about this. But Tae said,” Jimin’s eyes darkened in jealousy at Taehyung’s name, “Taehyung said that you sacrifice for those you love.” Jungkook seemed to be floundering.

Yoongi asked quietly, “What’s the sacrifice?”

Jungkook looked around the bathroom like there was something that was going to save him.

He coughed again. “I don’t know really. But Tae said,” Jimin was getting angrier now, his nostrils flaring as he pulled in a deep breath,” Taehyung said, ‘is this love?’”

“What?” both Jimin and Yoongi asked at once.

Like a drowning man, Jungkook kept talking, pushing the words out of his mouth in a rush. “And, I thought, it is love, so what’s a little sacrifice?”

They were all looking at each other in the sudden silence, Jimin and Yoongi looking confused, Jungkook looking relieved that he had said it all.

After a few minutes, Jungkook figured out that no one knew what he was talking about. 

“A shower,” he said. “I was going to take a shower.” He looked from one to the other. “Would you both like to join me?”

Yoongi sucked in a breath and looked at Jimin. Jimin had frozen, then a slow smile spread over his face. “You want to take a shower?”

“With us?” Yoongi asked breathlessly.

Jungkook laughed nervously. “Breathe, little Suga,” he said. “I didn’t say sex; I said a shower.”

“But, still,” Yoongi said doubtfully, glancing at Jimin.

Jimin was still smiling. “Okay. I like it hot,” he announced as he stepped over to turn on the water.

Yoongi and Jungkook were sizing each other up like they were about to step into a ring.

“Just a shower,” Jungkook repeated. “Don’t get your hopes up and don’t play with my ass.”

“Right, because I would,” Yoongi answered disdainfully.

“I’ll wash Jimin’s ass,” Yoongi announced as he peeled off his clothes and stepped toward the shower. Jungkook’s arm immediately tensed and he had to concentrate on releasing his fist. “Love makes sacrifices,” he muttered to himself like a mantra.

Jimin was already naked under the hot spray when Jungkook got up the courage to step out of his clothes and into the shower. He tried not to look at Yoongi, though he had seen him naked before, and even scrubbed his back for him. Something about this was all different.

More intimate.

He breathed in the steam and tried to relax. His boner from earlier was completely gone. This was intimate but somehow, not sexual at all.

Yoongi was scrubbing Jimin’s back and Jimin was watching him, waiting for him, looking unsure of himself.

Jungkook smiled and grabbed the soap and a washcloth, getting it sudsy before he scrubbed Jimin’s chest gently. Jimin smiled tentatively, his big eyes searching Jimin’s face. What he saw seemed to reassure him, so he relaxed and let his head fall back, enjoying the scrubbing on both sides of his body.

Jungkook rubbed down Jimin’s ripped abs and up his sides, then he took an arm and started to scrub, only a moment later seeing Yoongi take the other arm. Jungkook and Yoongi glanced at each other and each gave a small smile, trying not to look awkward.

After a few minutes, Jimin opened his eyes and took the washcloth from Jungkook. “Now, you,” he said, and started to scrub Jungkook’s front. Yoongi stepped around and scrubbed Jungkook’s back. Jungkook stiffened, then relaxed as the normal feel of Yoongi’s hands reassured him.

Jimin went further than he had though, actually daring to touch him THERE while Yoongi was standing behind him. Jungkook coughed and Jimin tried to look natural as he slid the soapy cloth carefully around Jungkook’s private parts. 

Jungkook’s little beast started to lift its head. “Oookay, that’s good,” Jungkook exclaimed, quickly shifting and taking the cloth from Jimin. He smiled a bright and very fake smile at Yoongi. “I’ll do your back now.”

Yoongi turned around, feeling Jungkook start to scrub. The strange thing was, it seemed like the scrubbing was getting harder and harder. Feeling like his pride was at stake, Yoongi kept quiet until it seemed his whole back had been stripped of skin, then he complimented Jungkook, “Hey, great job! I can tell you opened all my pores. I’ll have to do that for you, sometime.” The last sentence came out almost as a growl. Jimin looked at him quickly. Yoongi smiled, “Really! He’s really good.”

When Jimin turned his head, Yoongi glared at Jungkook, who just smirked at him.

Yoongi smiled at him, with a glint in his eye, and Jungkook was suddenly afraid, what did he start?

Yoongi turned to Jimin. “Hey, let me scrub your legs.” Jimin looked a little doubtful, but Yoongi got right down on his knees and started scrubbing Jimin’s legs. Jimin looked up at Jungkook to see if this was okay, but Jungkook was smiling and nodding. Jimin couldn’t hear Jungkook’s mantra under his breath: “Love means sacrifice.”

Jungkook was watching Yoongi closely. Yoongi was sliding his washcloth up and down Jimin’s legs, and paying special attention to his feet, picking them up to scrub between Jimin’s toes. Jimin was giggling; Jungkook didn’t know his feet were so ticklish.

Jungkook relaxed and moved under the hot water with Jimin, closing his eyes and letting the suds slide off him. After a moment, he could feel hands rubbing the skin of his chest and he opened his eyes to see Jimin clearing off the soap. Jimin smiled at him, and for a moment, Jungkook felt so happy. He couldn’t remember why he had ever been upset.

Jimin leaned close to him and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing Jungkook down for a feathery light kiss. Jungkook breathed in the fresh soap smell deeply and smiled back at Jimin.

He was surprised to feel the soapy glide of the washcloth on his feet. He looked down, and there was Yoongi, scrubbing away. Yoongi looked up at him as if daring him to say anything. Fine, then. Jungkook could ignore this.

But, when Yoongi’s washcloth reached past his thighs, he had to say, “I said not to touch my ass.” Yoongi smiled devilishly at him. “It’s just so cute, though.”

“Right,” Jungkook grunted. Jimin smiled at him. “I think we’re all clean, right?”

“No one scrubbed my legs,” Yoongi complained. “Oh, right,” Jimin agreed, and took the cloth from him quickly.

Jungkook’s eyes flashed as Jimin went to work scrubbing Yoongi’s legs. The sight of Jimin on the floor kneeling in front of Yoongi was almost more than Jungkook could bear. His hands turned into two fists. In his mind he kept repeating something about sacrifice, but he was really losing his concentration.

Yoongi smiled pleasantly and leaned back a little, so that his junk was practically in Jimin’s face. Jimin hadn’t noticed, but Jungkook had, and he was gnashing his teeth. Yoongi just kept smiling in that irritating way until Jimin finally looked up and froze, seeing Yoongi’s third eye staring him squarely in the face.

He colored, the blush climbing up from his chest and spreading up his neck and leaving a splash of pink on his cheeks. Jungkook’s breath caught; Jimin looked so beautiful right now. And, he wanted to kill Yoongi.

Jimin tentatively reached up and washed Yoongi with the cloth, sliding it carefully up and down his shaft. Just as Jungkook’s had, Yoongi’s little friend started to rise to the occasion.

Jimin quickly coughed and stood up, reaching over to rinse the washcloth under the water.

“This water is getting cold,” he said, trying not to meet anyone’s eye. “Maybe we should get out.”

Jungkook considered the other two in the shower with him. 

“I really thought I could do more than this; but now I really don’t think I can.” He tried to relax his fists. His fingernails had cut little red lines into his palms. Jimin looked at the blood on Jungkook’s hands and held them up to let the water wash it away.

Jimin smiled at him, sadly, kissing the palms of Jungkook’s hands. “Don’t force yourself anymore. If something is meant to happen, it will.”

Yoongi walked over and gripped Jungkook’s shoulders. “Just this; it’s enough,” he said. “Just this, means you tried.” Yoongi gave him a quick hug, which was weird for Jungkook, because they were naked. “You’ll always be my friend.”

Jimin had turned off the shower and handed everyone towels. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. Finally, he walked over and gave Jungkook a kiss, light but lingering, and then he went and gave Yoongi the same one.

“Let’s just always be friends, okay?”

Jungkook let the other two leave first. 

He leaned against the wall and sighed, looking at his sore hands.

He really really didn’t want to do this, anymore. 

He was tired.

He felt dirty, and he hadn’t even done anything. Yet. 

He had been thinking about it, but just couldn’t do it. The whole thing just felt wrong and dirty.

He sighed.

So much for that. 

So, was it love, or not? 

If he was thinking about walking away from it, maybe it wasn’t.

He had a lot to consider. 

Jungkook went to get his sweatshirt and was pulling it over his head as he walked by the kitchen. It sounded like a great battle was being fought in there, all with kitchen implements. Jin popped out with a brush of flour on his cheek.

“Hey, Little Kookie, you takin’ off? I’m making noodles!” Jin’s eyes were shining from accomplishment.

“Just goin’ for a walk,” Jungkook said as he brought his mask up over his face.

“Hey, can I come?” It was Taehyung. Jungkook gave him a sharp look. “If you don’t talk.”

“Sure,” Taehyung agreed.

The two of them stepped out into the cold night, their breaths painting pictures in the air.

They had walked for ten minutes before Taehyung took a breath to speak. “Just don’t,” Jungkook cut him off. “Really, just don’t.”

Taehyung sighed and threw an arm over Jungkook’s shoulders, which he tried to shake off, but a determined Taehyung was hard to beat.

He finally shrugged, and they walked together companionably, Taehyung holding a disturbed Jungkook close to his side.

When they found themselves in front of a street vendor, they sat down to get some ramyun and soju. Taehyung filled up Jungkook’s glass and just looked at him, quietly.

Jungkook drank three shots before he finally relaxed and smiled wearily at Taehyung. “What do you know that I don’t know?”

Jungkook took the bottle from Taehyung and filled another glass for him.

Taehyung smiled gently. “What do you want to know?” Tae stretched in his chair, his joints popping. “All the secrets of the universe are mine,” he declared sonorously.

Jungkook smiled in spite of himself. “Idiot,” he said fondly.

“No, seriously, how do you seem to have a better idea of what’s going on than I do?”

Taehyung smiled back at him. “Do you think so? I’m just calling things as I see them.”

“And, what do you see?” Jungkook asked, pleadingly.

Taehyung looked at his face for a few minutes, his smile fading away. “You’re unhappy,” he said. “Whatever you are doing that you think is going to make you happy, is not making you happy. So, why are you doing it?”

He looked closely at Jungkook who closed his eyes and tossed back another drink. “I think, if you want my opinion,” Taehyung drew out. “Dammit would you just give me your opinion?!” Jungkook raised his voice and people were looking at them. “Please,” he finished quietly.

Taehyung opened his mouth, and closed it again. “But, I may be wrong,” he said, and took another drink.

Jungkook grimaced at him. “Some help you are.”

“Yeah, well, you get what you pay for,” Taehyung quipped.

Jungkook smiled sadly. “I suppose so. I feel like that’s all I do anymore, is pay.”

“You know,” Taehyung said sagely, “I hear that when you’re with the right person, you feel energized. How do you feel?”

Jungkook swished his drink around in the glass. “I’m damn worn-out.” 

Taehyung nodded and topped off his drink.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Jungkook frowned. “I don’t know. I tried to connect with Yoongi; I tried to make a sacrifice of my ego, at least.”

Their ramyun had arrived, and Taehyung was scooping up some noodles. “How did that go?” he asked.

“Not good,” Jungkook sighed. “I mean, not bad, but not good. I didn’t like being a third wheel. I didn’t like sharing. And, do you know? I’m starting to think that maybe it really wasn’t love to begin with.” He smiled at a memory. “Definitely attraction, you know? And, I loved,” he looked up and saw Taehyung watching him closely. “Well, I won’t tell you what I loved, but it certainly all felt really good.”

Taehyung nodded. “I guess I’ll find out someday, when I find the right girl.”

Jungkook’s eyes flashed. “Well, that could be a while, since we can’t date.”

“Have you met me?” Taehyung asked. “I know everybody. Dating would be a cinch.”

Jungkook grumbled and took another drink.

“Here,” Taehyung said, and shoved a mouthful of noodles at Jungkook. “Eat something, or I can’t take you home to Namjoon. Boy would have three kinds of cows.”

Jungkook obediently ate the noodles, and scraped down his bowl in just a few minutes, belching.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve just as Taehyung handed him a napkin. Taehyung shook his head. “Sometimes you really are like a little kid, you know.”

Jungkook smiled crookedly, “Who, me?” He stood up and started to weave through the tables, headed back home. “I’m a very important person. People look up to me.” 

Taehyung nodded and caught him as he started to fall. “Sure they do. Maybe we should wait a little bit before we go home.”

Jungkook shook his head. “I’m a star, you know, an idol.” They were starting to get funny looks again.

“Or, we could just walk home.” Taehyung knelt down and held Jungkook’s legs, picking him up to carry him and make a quick getaway. He remembered to slap some cash on the table and headed away from all of the people. When they got to a quiet area, Taehyung was able to put Jungkook back down.

Jungkook smiled at him. “You know, Tae Tae, I just can’t figure you out. You love me, you hate me, you like me, you don’t like me….Which is it?”

Taehyung got very serious. “Maybe we’ll talk about it when you don’t have a boyfriend.”

Jungkook laughed ironically. “A boyfriend? Hell, I’ve got two boyfriends, and I don’t know what to do with either one of them!” He hiccupped and smacked Taehyung on the back. He waved Taehyung closer to him and whispered in his ear conspiratorially, “I think I’m going to be sick, now,” at which point he promptly leaned to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the grass.

Taehyung shook his head and sighed. “Well, at least you’ll sober up faster this way.” 

He took out a handkerchief and cleaned Jungkook’s face.

Taehyung put Jungkook’s mask back on and turned him a different direction. 

“Let’s get some coffee before we head home.”

Back at the homestead, the other boys had all eaten. Jin had carefully packed up food for the missing two in case they came home hungry. Namjoon had called Taehyung, and they said they had stopped to eat, but you never know with boys.

Namjoon and Hoseok were discussing choreography for one of their new dances and Yoongi and Jimin had gone to bed early. So, it was down to just him, as usual. He decided to catch up on a drama and call home. His mother liked this drama too, and they could watch it together. For as much as everyone called Yoongi “Little Grandpa,” he felt more and more like the old grandfather of the group, sitting and watching tv all by himself.

But, he did have some snacks, and since he was by himself, he wouldn’t have to share with anybody. He smiled gleefully, and tucked himself into a blanket on the couch with the remote. Just as he was about to put the first bite in his mouth, Namjoon and Hoseok came stomping in. They were arguing, so the choreo must not be going well. Hoseok sat down on the floor in front of Jin and grabbed a bag of snacks. Namjoon slammed down next to him on the couch and grabbed the bag of snacks right out of Jin’s hands. They both started eating angrily.

Jin looked from side to side and sighed. He put the remaining chip in his mouth and turned up the tv. At least he wasn’t alone, anymore.

Yoongi and Jimin were curled up together on the bed. For once, Yoongi got to be the outside of the spoon, and he was very happy. He was stroking Jimin’s soft hair back from his face and breathing in the fresh smell of the soap. 

“Yoongi?” Jimin asked hesitantly. “Hmmm?”

“Have you thought about what Jungkook said?”

Yoongi sighed. They were finally alone, and Jimin wanted to talk about his rotten junior.

“What did he say?” he asked in a tired voice.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin apologized. “You can go to sleep.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Yoongi insisted. “What did you want to say?”

“Well, Jungkook said that Taehyung,” and Jimin paused for a minute, angry and jealous again, “asked if it was love? What does that mean? If Jungkook can’t share, then that means it’s not love? Is that true?”

Yoongi coughed. “I don’t think I should speak for Jungkook. I certainly don’t know what is in his head. I do know that tonight he tried really hard to be different.”

“Mmmmm,” Jimin said non-committally.

Yoongi was quiet as he started to rub Jimin’s back. “Do you want him to be different?” he asked.

It was quiet again.

Finally, Jimin spoke hesitantly. “Maybe that’s the problem. I want him to accept me, but I don’t think I could accept him if he became somebody else for me.”

“Mmmmm,” Yoongi answered, then started running his hands down Jimin’s arms and around the front of his warm body. Jimin shuddered. “Do you want me to stop?” Yoongi breathed in his ear. Jimin shook his head. “Keep touching me,” he begged quietly.

Yoongi smiled. Jimin would beg for a lot more tonight before Yoongi was through with him. Maybe then Jimin would see who belonged to whom.


	15. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the threesome finally gives it a try...

Taehyung carried Jungkook home that night. Jungkook had drunk his coffee like a good boy, and then started to cry about “his Jimin” again. Taehyung had picked his crying ass up, again, and carried him home, finally dumping him in bed with his “lovers” and walking away. The whole thing was just getting too annoying, lately. He wished they’d all make up their minds one way or another.

Jin was watching tv, so he went to join him. He grabbed some snacks out of his room and threw a couple bags at Jin as he sat down. Jin immediately smiled and made space on the couch. “How did you know?” Jin asked. Taehyung smiled and threw an arm over his shoulders. “What are you watching?”

“The Titanic,” Jin answered. Taehyung nodded. “A story about a sinking ship. Sounds about right.”

“It’s just getting to that part,” Jin said absentmindedly, concentrating on the tv action.

“Figures. Right when I walk in,” Tae muttered to himself.

When Jungkook woke in the morning, he had a terrible hang-over. He groaned as the light from the window stabbed him in the eye, and protected his sensitive face with the blanket.

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Jimin soothed from the side. “Hell would you know,” Jungkook muttered.

“Well,” Yoongi answered as he turned down the shade, “I would know not to get drunk off my ass to begin with.”

“Thanks, Yoongi,” Jungkook murmured painfully, “you’re a real pal.”

Yoongi grunted. “Just get up before Namjoon notices.” Yoongi grabbed his clothes and went to shower, then walked back and gave Jimin a long, slow kiss with plenty of tongue. Jungkook had just pulled the blanket off his face and was glaring at Yoongi.

Yoongi smirked back. “Turn-about is fair play,” he quipped.

Jungkook just growled as Yoongi traipsed off to his shower.

Jimin was blushing. “Hey, Kookie, is the light better now?” “Peachy,” was the grouchy answer as Jungkook sat up.  
“Why does the sun always have to shine so bright in the morning?” Jungkook whined. “We could move to Alaska, no idols have gone there, yet.”

“Right,” Jimin laughed. “There’s a reason for that.” Jimin gave grouchy Jungkook a squeeze from the back. “I love you, baby. Even when you’re growling.”

Jungkook gave him a small smile. “You make me happy, anyway,” he said to Jimin, and petted his cheek.

There was a cough from the doorway. “Okay, kids, rise and shine before Namjoon is any wiser. We all have practice today.” Taehyung slipped into the room and handed Jungkook a bag. “Special delivery for you; hangover soup. Enjoy.”

Jungkook nodded wearily. Taehyung smiled at him and crouched down next to the bed, patting him on the shoulder. He spoke quietly. “It’s to thank-you for treating me like a friend, again, and letting me walk with you last night.”

Jimin answered for Jungkook. “Thanks,” he said gruffly. “I think I could get him up now.” “I bet you could,” was the snarky answer from Tae as he left the room. “See you guys, soon!”

The door shut again. “I don’t think I have enough energy for you to ‘get me up,’” quoted Jungkook, “but, thank-you for the offer.” He smiled wryly.

Jimin giggled. “I’m going then. At least your sense of humor is coming back.” Jimin patted his back and left with a pile of clothes to get in the shower line.

Jungkook opened up the bag and steam rose in the air. He inhaled the scent and wondered, “How could this soup smell so good and so bad at the same time?”

He resolutely pulled off the lid and picked up a spoon. Just for Tae, he forced himself to eat all of it. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t.

Surprisingly, he felt much better. He grabbed his pile of clothes and went to see how the line was going for the shower. The other two were coming in as he was going out. “That was quick,” he said. “No line,” came from Jimin, but Jimin wouldn’t look at him. “It really was quick,” Jungkook muttered to himself jealously. “What?” they asked. “Nothing.”

Jungkook sighed. Would this ever get any easier? Sharing was just not in his nature.

Taehyung saw him in the hall. “Did you eat your-“ Jungkook held up a finger. “Ate it all, and feel much better, thank-you.” “So, why the long look?” Jungkook pointed back at the room. “I can’t keep up with those two. I’m a third wheel, you know? Why do I try.”

Taehyung nodded, for once, not saying anything. He patted Jungkook on the butt and pushed him off toward the shower.

He got a glint in his eye. It was about time to see where these boys thought they were steering this ship, or if he was taking over.

He knocked on the door and poked his head in. Yoongi and Jimin were just pulling on their shirts.

Taehyung came in and locked the door. They looked at him in surprise. 

“I don’t know how happy you boys are feeling today, but my young friend out there is a mess.”

He fixed both of them with a stern gaze. They swallowed, hard. Taehyung was looking scary this morning.

“What are your plans for Jungkook?” Jimin and Yoongi suddenly felt like they were at the house of a girl they wanted to date, and were facing her dad.

“Uggh, what do you mean?” asked Jimin. Yoongi nodded. 

“Do you really want a polyamorous relationship?”

“A poly-who?” asked Jimin. “A polyamorous…I’ll explain it later,” added Yoongi to Jimin.

Taehyung sighed. “Polyamorous. You all love each other. Not just you two. Not just Jimin and Jungkook. All three of you. Love each other.”

“I love Jungkook-“ started Yoongi, “Like that?” interruped Taehyung.

Yoongi looked at the floor.

“So, I ask again, what do you want with Jungkook? I think you two need to be honest with each other, and with him. And you,” he pierced Yoongi with his gaze. “What will happen to your friendship with Jungkook if you all really try to have sex? Can your friendship survive that?”

Taehyung sighed. “Why do I feel like the oldest one in the room, and I’m still a virgin?”

“Here’s an idea. Put Jimin in the middle, and see if Yoongi and Jungkook can even handle that much.” He sighed again.

“You can’t have a ship with two captains,” he said under his breath, and left.

Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other, but neither said a word. Yoongi walked over and put his arms around Jimin. “Whatever you want, I will do.” Jimin nodded and Yoongi kissed him, holding him like a starving man about to lose his food. When would he ever feel like he could just relax with Jimin, and not like he was just borrowing him from Jungkook?

Practice went quickly. They worked hard, repeated routines until they thought they would throw up, but luckily for Jungkook, they didn’t. When they got home that night, they were exhausted. Somebody ordered pizza, and everyone crawled toward their beds. They’d be doing it all again, tomorrow.

Jungkook slept in his own bed that night. He was still recovering from the excesses of the night before, and he really didn’t want to deal with anything weird, anyway. With all the practicing, several days went by without anyone really noticing.

It was the weekend when they finally had a breather. Christmas lights were being put up in town, so they went out after dinner and walked around. Jungkook walked next to Jimin for a while, until Jimin reached out and held his hand. Jungkook smiled at him. They shared a precious moment under the twinkling lights, then Yoongi stepped up to Jungkook’s other side and put his arm around his shoulders.

Yoongi smiled at him. Jungkook was irritated, but gave him a small smile back. This maturity thing sucked. The three walked around under the lights, and Jungkook was surprised at how companionable it was. He really liked these guys.

When they finally retired to the house, Jimin and Yoongi pulled him toward the room. He looked up to see Taehyung watching them. He gave them a thumbs-up, then went to watch tv with Jin. For some reason, Jungkook felt like he’d been abandoned.

He let them pull him into Jimin’s room. Yoongi shut the door and locked it. This was unusual. Jungkook lifted his eyebrows. Yoongi shrugged.

“We’ve been talking, and really feel that we need to either make this work or do something differently, for all our sakes.”

Jungkook was really nervous now. “And, what are we going to do?”

Jimin walked up close to him. “This,” he said, and pressed a kiss into his neck.

Jungkook’s voice was hoarse. “Didn’t we try this?”

Yoongi coughed. “It was Taehyung’s idea. Just put Jimin in the middle, and see what happens.”

Jungkook was baffled. “Tae’s idea?”

Jimin nodded. He sighed. “You’ll try it if it’s Taehyung’s idea, right?”

Jungkook nodded, but wasn’t completely convinced.

Jimin kissed him again, sliding a kiss up Jungkook’s neck and reaching under his shirt. He slowly slid Jungkook’s shirt off him and tossed it on the floor.

“Love me, Jungkook,” he pleaded with big eyes. He turned toward where Yoongi was standing by himself. “Love me, Yoongi.”

Yoongi reached over and peeled Jimin’s shirt off him. Jungkook’s mouth watered at the sight of all that pale skin and muscled abs. He reached up and ran his hands down Jimin’s front. 

Jimin trembled and opened up his arms to him. Jungkook nodded and wrapped Jimin in his embrace, closing his mouth over Jimin’s in a soul-stealing kiss. Yoongi peeled off his own shirt and stepped behind Jimin, running kisses over his back. Jimin’s breath hitched. He didn’t know if he could handle this bright idea of Taehyung’s or not.

Yoongi ran his hands down Jimin’s arms and pulled them behind him, placing Jimin’s hands behind his own back. This left Jimin’s front exposed to Jungkook. Jungkook ran kisses over Jungkook’s front, spending time hardening Jimin’s nipples with bites and licks, then running his tongue down Jimin’s happy trail until he reached his jeans.

Jungkook looked up at Jimin for permission and Jimin nodded. Jungkook slowly slipped Jimin’s pants over his hips and down off his feet. Yoongi ran his hands down Jimin’s front, rubbing the small pebbles on his chest, then sliding them down to rub across Jimin’s bulge. Jimin moaned and rubbed against Yoongi’s hand.

Jungkook kissed up Jimin’s legs and frowned at the hand on Jimin’s privates. Then, he pushed Yoongi’s hand away with his face, and mouthed Jimin’s hardening member in long slow bites. Jimin hissed and leaned back into Yoongi’s embrace, losing all strength in his legs.

Yoongi ran his hands up Jimin’s chest, stroking up his neck and pulling Jimin’s face back around for a long, wet kiss. Jungkook looked up and saw them kissing, saw the pleasure on their faces. It was strange being a part of their private moment, sharing this strange energy. 

He slowly pulled down Jimin’s briefs and slid his hands up to cup Jimin’s smalls. He stroked them slowly, and pressed a kiss into Jimin’s thigh, leaving a small hickey there. He grasped the base of Jimin’s cock and fit him into his mouth, pouring all his love down that single shaft. 

Jimin’s breathing was labored. He pulled his mouth away from Yoongi to gasp, looking intently down at Jungkook where he was servicing him so tenderly. Jungkook looked up and they shared a hot look, Jungkook grinning around the tip of Jimin’s penis before running his mouth back down the length of him.

Yoongi shared that same strange feeling that Jungkook had, like he was intruding on a private moment. He focused on his breathing: in through his nose, out through his mouth.

He ran his hands down Jimin’s butt and cupped him, kneading the tender flesh and slowly working his way to Jimin’s most tender spot. He ran his fingers lightly over the spot, feeling it contract under his fingers. Jimin’s arms, which were still holding him, tightened as he struggled to remain standing.

Yoongi wet his fingers and ran them lightly back and forth over Jimin’s opening until he was groaning. Jimin coughed. “Hey, guys, don’t get me wrong, but if we don’t change positions, I may fall over.”

Jungkook and Yoongi froze. They had been fine ignoring each other; how would they move without upsetting their delicate balance? Jimin made up their minds for them, grabbing their hands and leading them to the bed. He stopped at the front of it, then turned to Jungkook, unzipping his pants and pushing them off him, then he turned and did the same to Yoongi.

Then, he laid down with his legs open, temping them with heaven, and they crept onto the bed. Yoongi pressed his face down into Jimin’s crotch, picking up where Jungkook left off, kissing Jimin and licking all of his sensitive places.

Jungkook was still frozen. His hands were fisted tight, the knuckles white. Jimin was groaning but waved him closer. Jungkook crept up on the bed and kissed Jimin’s chest.

Jimin pulled him closer until Jungkook’s cock was right in front of his face. Jimin’s warm breath shot every thought right out of Jungkook’s brain. He knelt next to Jimin’s face and pressed his needy member against Jimin, who gladly opened his mouth and gave him the same pleasure he was receiving. 

Jungkook was mesmerized by those beautiful thick red lips as they closed over his most sensitive place and swallowed him whole. He sucked in a breath, throwing his head back and moaning low in his throat. He cradled Jimin’s throat in his hand and let go of his sanity, thrusting along with Jimin’s sucking, going to a place in his mind where he didn’t care who was in the room; the whole Korean army, north and south, could arrive and he would ignore them completely.

Yoongi had laid down on his stomach. He ran his tongue down to Jimin’s contracting hole, and pleasured Jimin the best way he could. Jimin started to writhe up and down on Yoongi’s tongue, groaning loudly while he continued feasting on Jungkook. Yoongi pressed in one finger, and then two. He stopped for a moment to grab some lube he had next to the bed, and scissored Jimin’s hole until he was ready to be filled.

Yoongi got up on his knees and pressed a hand onto Jimin’s stomach until Jimin looked down at Yoongi. His eyes gave him all the permission he needed. Yoongi slowly and carefully pressed into Jimin, resting while Jimin got used to his size, then slowly started to fuck him, watching Jimin’s face when he would hit his prostate, and his eyes would widen and his breath would hitch.

Jungkook opened his eyes and looked down at where Yoongi and Jimin joined. His own pleasure was so intense right now that he had a hard time feeling the anger he would have normally felt at what he was seeing. Instead, there was something strangely beautiful about this moment, a place in time where reality didn’t exist anymore and he could just feel love all around him.

He felt his eyes get moist. He pulled away from Jimin’s mouth and got down on his stomach. He put his face next to Jimin’s and stroked his damp hair away from his face. Jimin looked at him with big eyes.

“I really really love you, Jimin.” Jimin felt a tear slip down his cheek. This is what he’d wanted. This is what he had hoped for. Jungkook kissed him, lazily rolling his tongue around in Jimin’s mouth until he’d tasted every bit of him. 

He could hear Yoongi getting close and so he got back up on his knees and let Jimin finish what he’d started, reaching down to stroke Jimin’s hard cock over and over again until Jimin was shaking and moaning uncontrollably from all the pleasure he was receiving. 

“I’m coming,” Yoongi gasped, and Jimin and Jungkook quickly followed suit, Jimin and Jungkook spilling onto Jimin’s chest and Yoongi pulling out in time to join them.

They all stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

Jungkook leaned over and kissed Jimin. Then, he leaned over and patted Yoongi on the shoulder. Without another word, he left the room, grabbing a towel to cover himself on the way to the bathroom.

Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other quietly, then Yoongi laid down next to Jimin and held his hand. They gave each other a long kiss.

Jimin was about to fall asleep when Yoongi asked, “Was it everything you wanted?”

Jimin shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. “What’s wrong,” Yoongi whispered. Jimin shook his head again. After a moment, he said, “It was just so beautiful. Would it always be like that?”

Yoongi smiled. “Always is a long time.”

Taehyung had been asleep for a while when he felt a warm body climb into bed next to him. He smelled Jungkook’s expensive body wash and smiled, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s chest.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he snuggled closer to Jungkook. Jungkook held his arms and stroked them. “Just let me stay with you, tonight?” he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Taehyung nodded against Jungkook’s back. “Of course.” It was only a moment later that Jungkook heard him snoring, then he let the silent tears flow freely down his face. That was much better than he’d thought it would be, and much worse. His love for Jimin was now mixed up in his mind with pictures of Yoongi fucking him. Somehow, everything was different now, and he didn’t know what any of that meant.

He just didn’t think it was a world he belonged in. 

He had gone past his ego.

He was proud of himself.

But somehow, now, he felt like he had lost his innocence.

And, he didn’t like the feeling one bit.


	16. The Day After

Taehyung woke up well before Jungkook. Kookie was curled up on his side with his mouth hanging open, a little line of drool headed toward Taehyung’s pillow. Tae snorted and gently closed Jungkook’s mouth, then wiped off the spit with a tissue.

Taehyung noticed that Jungkook’s face was swollen, and there were streaks of tears down his face. Tae sighed and lay down close to Jungkook, gathering him up in his arms to hold him while he slept. After a few minutes, Jungkook relaxed against him, and snuggled close into him. Taehyung brushed the hair away from his face and considered his friend. He really did look like an innocent 5-year old while he was asleep. No one would guess that this young kid was trying to make such grown-up decisions.

Taehyung finally dozed-off, and woke back up when Jungkook did. “Hey,” Tae greeted. “Hey,” Jungkook answered. They looked at each other in silence.

“Thanks,” Jungkook finally said, “for letting me crash in here.”

“Nothing happened,” he hurried to add. “I was just cold.” That sounded lame even to himself.

“Yah, cold,” Taehyung agreed, nodding seriously. “Well, now that you’re awake, let’s find some breakfast, okay?”

“Sure,” Jungkook nodded. Jungkook popped out of bed and bowed his head a little toward Taehyung. “Thanks again,” he said formally, “for letting me stay.”

“You’re acting weird,” Taehyung said. “Where’s that rude rascal I’ve grown to love and hate?” Jungkook swallowed. 

“Love or hate?” Jungkook asked. He looked confused, his usual expression with Taehyung lately.

“Never mind; I’m going to take a shower.” And, Jungkook was gone. He’d scampered like a little rabbit.

Taehyung smiled and put on his clothes. He’d just wash his face in the kitchen.

Jimin and Yoongi were already at the table with Namjoon. Namjoon was in disgrace again; no need to ask why; Taehyung could smell the smoke from the kitchen.

Jin and Hoseok came in with some steaming bowls of food. “Morning, Tae,” Jin called to him. “Grab yourself some rice. Luckily, it wasn’t burned this morning.” Namjoon’s face reddened, and he tried to disappear into his chair.

“What’s on the schedule today?” Taehyung asked their leader, just to see if he really thought he had gone invisible. Namjoon coughed and straightened, putting on the dignity of the “one in charge.”

“Well, we need to go over some notes we have for our next tour and practice our dance again. The rap line needs to get together to smooth some things out, and the manager wants to check the vocal line again before our next recording session. Full day, as usual.”

They all nodded. Jin offered Namjoon a bowl of rice, who took it a little guiltily. Jin smiled at him. “It’s alright. It’s our fault, anyway. We should know better than to let you in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, thanks for trying to make me feel better,” Namjoon muttered, but smiled back at Jin. Everyone grinned at him, and some clapped him on the back. Hoseok gave him a thumbs-up and smiled so big that everyone felt better. 

Everyone was eating when Jungkook came in. He smiled and quietly sat at the end of the table next to Jimin. Jimin put his arm around Jungkook and squeezed. Jungkook’s smile froze, and he woodenly accepted the bowl of rice Jin passed to him.

Jin snapped his fingers in front of Jungkook’s eyes until Jungkook looked up, annoyed. “Hey, kid, don’t drop that rice. You don’t know what I had to do to save that from the Rapmonster.” Namjoon groaned from his side of the table. “Would you just stop already.”

Jungkook looked at Namjoon. “Again?” he asked. 

Taehyung laughed. “They say the only things sure in life are death and taxes. I think we can safely add Namjoon’s lack of cooking skills to that list.” There were sniggers at the table and Namjoon frowned at Taehyung, though he couldn’t do it long, and was soon laughing with the rest of them.

“Okay, okay, enough of the jokes at my expense. Let’s just finish up and get to work.”

“Why, you got a hot date?” someone asked. Namjoon looked up and glared, trying to figure out who said that, but everyone looked innocent. Everyone except Hoseok, who was blushing to his eartips.

Namjoon coughed. “Anyway, just get finished up.” “Eat well,” Jin added.

Jungkook was glad no one was looking at him. He didn’t know what to do with himself this morning. He shifted a little way from Jimin, so that Jimin’s arm fell from his shoulders.

Jimin gave him a look, but didn’t say anything, readjusting his chopsticks and focusing on the food, trying not to look hurt.

Jungkook kept the fake smile on his face and poked at his food, but couldn’t seem to get any to his mouth.

“Isn’t that right, Kookie?”

“Hmmm, what?” a surprised Jungkook looked up. Namjoon shook his head. “You should sleep more at night; it’s not good for your brain.”

“You should know,” Jungkook muttered under his breath. “What?” Namjoon asked.

“Hmmm? Did I say something?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin snorted.

“Anyway, just be ready to work on that vocal line with Jin and Jimin today, okay?”

“Anything you say, leader-sir.” 

Taehyung stood up. “I’m done.” He started taking dirty dishes, then paused by Jungkook. “You done?” Jungkook looked up and saw Taehyung. “Oh, yeah, sure,” he said, standing.

Jungkook helped to clear the dishes, and the two went in to wash up. As Taehyung washed, Jungkook absentmindedly rinsed and put the dishes in the drainer. When they were done, Taehyung dried his hands and handed the towel to Jungkook, who just held it, saying, “Thanks.”

Taehyung sighed and reached over to dry Jungkook’s hands. “It’s not the end of the world, is it?”

“Hmmmm?”

Taehyung put an arm over Jungkook’s shoulders and steered him toward the waiting van. “This is going to be a long day, isn’t it, Kookie?”

They made it through practice, but just barely. Namjoon had decided Jungkook needed to sleep more at night, and was going to keep a close eye on him for the next few days. Discipline was his thing, after all.

Jimin tried several times to talk to Jungkook, but it was like talking to a sleepwalker, and when he did get Jungkook’s attention, he just seemed surprised to see him.

Jimin finally cornered Taehyung. “Do you know what’s up with Jungkook?”

“Why should I know anything?”

“Did he say anything?”

“He said nothing happened.”

Jimin didn’t know whether to be disappointed or not. He was glad Jungkook wasn’t telling Taehyung everything, but he still wanted to know what was going on.

“Okay,” he said doubtfully. “Well, if I can do anything, will you let me know?”

Taehyung gripped his shoulder, looking at Jimin seriously. “You tell me, did anything happen last night?”

Jimin looked uncomfortable. “We did what you said.”

“And.”

“And, it was good. It was fucking great. I thought everyone was happy.”

“Maybe this is the day after. Everyone has second thoughts the day after.”

“I suppose. I didn’t.”

Taehyung patted his arm, then gave him a hug. “I think the most important thing in any relationship is to know you gave it your all, no matter what happens in the end.”

Jimin nodded, sadly. “I thought it was a beginning.” “Yeah, I know.” Taehyung gave him another hug, then walked over to Yoongi.

“Hey.”

“S’up?”

Taehyung debated what to say, then just patted Yoongi’s shoulder and walked away.

How do you ask someone if they broke your best friend?

Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jungkook and pulled him toward the van. Jungkook barely registered. “Hey,” he said, smiling. Taehyung pulled Jungkook in to a stronger one-sided hug as they walked. This boy was breaking his heart.

Taehyung got Jungkook to eat dinner only by shoving the food into his mouth with his own chopsticks, then finally couldn’t stand it anymore and pushed the sleepwalker to his bed.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? Maybe it will all make sense tomorrow.”

“Hmmm,” Jungkook answered. But, Jungkook didn’t sleep. He was lost in his own thoughts, staring at the wall in the half-light. Taehyung changed his clothes, then came and lay down next to him, gathering him close to his chest and stroking the back of his hair.

“Jungkook?” 

“Hmmm?”

“Are you okay?”

Jungkook smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be.”

Taehyung sighed and pressed his cheek against the back of Jungkook’s head. “Don’t do this to me,” he whispered. “Don’t disappear. Be mad. Be sad. Be anything, but don’t be like this.”

Taehyung eventually fell asleep, but it was still dark when he woke up. Jungkook’s strong body was shaking as he held himself, the large drops rolling one after another down his cheeks to wet Taehyung’s arm.

Tae stroked his head and his arms, making soothing noises. Jungkook eventually fell back to sleep, but it was fitful, and there was no way for Taehyung to sleep. So, he just held his boy all night, and hoped he’d find a way through whatever mess was in his head.

Jungkook was more normal the next day, but his smiles and behavior still struck Taehyung as false. At least, it was better than yesterday, even if he did avoid being alone with anyone except Taehyung. Jimin and Yoongi were watching, looking concerned and sad, but couldn’t do anything until Jungkook decided to talk to them.

This was to be the pattern for the next week. Jungkook walked and talked, but his head was somewhere else, and Taehyung could only stand by and try to make sure he ate and rested every once in a while. Though in the middle of the night, Jungkook was still climbing into bed with Taehyung and waking up crying.

On the next weekend, Taehyung took Jungkook out to walk through the Christmas lights. He wanted to see a real smile on Jungkook’s face. He held Jungkook’s hand while they walked.

After an hour of silence, Jungkook finally opened his mouth to speak.

“You know, it really was beautiful.”

Taehyung gripped his hand tighter, but didn’t say anything.

“It scared me.”

Taehyung put his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and pulled him into a sideways hug while they walked.

“But, it’s different now, you know? I feel different.”

“It’s like I was someone else. The kid who loved and played with Jimin is gone now.”

“He grew up.”

“And, Jimin feels like a stranger, now.”

Jungkook barked a laugh. “I guess Yoongi always was a little bit of a stranger to me, because he feels exactly the same.”

They walked in silence again for a while.

“How do I tell Jimin that I still love him, but not like that, anymore?”

“I know he hasn’t changed.”

“And, Yoongi hasn’t changed. Yoongi will love Jimin even if 20 other people love him. If 100 other people love him and Jimin loves them all back, Yoongi wouldn’t ever change. He has the strongest heart I’ve ever seen.”

“But, I’m not Yoongi; I’m just me....” he trailed off, seeming to have no more words left in him.

They walked for a while, looking at the lights in the trees, breathing deeply of the fresh night air. Taehyung held Jungkook’s hand close in front of his body, stroking it with his other hand.

He said quietly, “I like you, just fine. Why would you be anybody else?”

Jungkook stopped walking and looked at Taehyung, the first time Tae had seen his eyes in a week. Jungkook stared at him, then started to laugh. He laughed until he cried, and then he sobbed, and Taehyung held him and let him cry it all out, the love, the grief, the confusion. Jungkook held him tightly around the waist until the tears wouldn’t come anymore.

Taehyung stroked his head.

“Is it time to go back to being Jungkook, now?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Jungkook stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He took Taehyung’s hand in his and patted it, then he pulled him down the lane of lights, laughing and swinging their hands between them. He looked almost flirtatious, the way his damp eyes were glinting in the lights. Beautiful.

Taehyung smiled. There he was again. Where had his boy been hiding? This time, he wouldn’t run away first.


	17. Love's a bitch

Jimin was sitting alone in the dark living room when Taehyung and Jungkook got back home. He saw that their hands were tightly clasped and for the first time in a week, Jungkook was smiling. He was even laughing as he tossed some joke at Taehyung. And Tae, well, he looked besotted. His eyes were following every movement of Jungkook’s body.

Jimin seethed with jealousy. What was going on? Would Jungkook ever talk to him?

Taehyung and Jungkook said goodnight and headed to their rooms. As soon as the doors clicked, Jimin jumped off the couch. He was going to find out right now.

He lightly knocked on Jungkook’s door. Not hearing anything, he opened it a crack and peeked in. Jungkook was sitting on the bed taking off his socks and whistling to himself.

Jimin slid in and shut the door behind him. Jungkook looked up at the “click” and froze.

“Hey, Jimin.”

“Hey, Jungkook.”

The silence stretched on, then Jimin slowly came and sat on the bed next to Jungkook.

“I haven’t got to talk to you in a while.”

“Yah,” Jungkook agreed.

Jimin picked up Jungkook’s hand from where it sat on his knee and played with it between his hands.

“Are you okay?”

Jungkook nodded, looking down at the socks in his hand, then threw them into the hamper. “One shot,” he said.

“Why aren’t you talking to me, anymore?” Jimin asked, sadly. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Jungkook answered quietly.

Jimin kept playing with Jungkook’s hand, and he pulled it away. 

Jimin looked up at him with damp eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

Jungkook finally looked at him. Jimin could see the confusion in his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he finally said, again.

“Do you want me to go?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook was quiet. Then he sighed. “I don’t know that, either,” he answered.

Jimin turned Jungkook’s face toward his, and kept his hands on either side of Jungkook’s cheeks. He looked seriously into his eyes, then slowly brought his face closer to Jungkook. Jungkook’s breath caught, and finally, Jimin rubbed his lips with his own in the lightest of butterfly kisses.

A tear ran down Jimin’s cheek and he looked up at Jungkook with large wet, achingly beautiful eyes. Jungkook was mesmerized. Jimin still had this affect on him. Jungkook leaned forward and gently took Jimin’s lips into his own, then barely slipped the tip of his tongue into Jimin’s mouth, brushing the front of his teeth.

Jimin moaned quietly, trying not to move or breathe. “Kookie?” he asked. 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin in a hug and started to cry, again. “Dammit,” he said, “damn tears, I don’t know how there’s any left.”

Jimin was quiet, awkward. He wasn’t sure what to say, anymore. He was going to start crying with Jungkook in a moment, and he didn’t know why they were crying.

Of course, he knew when all this started.

“Do you still love me?”  
Jungkook barked a laugh. He pulled away from Jimin, dark humor etched on his face. He ran his hand down Jimin’s beautiful face and brushed those amazing lips with his thumb. “Of course, I love you.”

He was very serious and quiet. “I just don’t love us.”

“What?” Jimin had gone very pale. “What does that mean?”

“I could never stop loving you. And, you’re so sexy, I could never stop wanting you.” Jungkook ran his hands down Jimin’s shoulders and grabbed him by the arms. “But, I don’t love who I become when we’re together.”

“Did you see Yoongi? He has never once been jealous of you. I am jealous all the time. I am angry all the time.”

“A person just can’t be angry all the time.”

Jimin’s voice was so quiet. “But, you didn’t seem angry the other night.”

Jungkook grew very pale and still. “That was worse in a way. I wasn’t angry. But, I didn’t know who I was.”

Jungkook turned his body and threw Jimin onto the bed underneath him. He kissed Jimin long and hard, until Jimin was breathless and they both were hot against each other.

Jungkook rubbed against Jimin and whispered in his ear. “This Jungkook, I know who he is. I know who this Jimin is. I don’t know who those other two guys are.”

Jimin groaned and rubbed against Jungkook again, he reached up his face for another kiss. Jungkook pressed one into those soft, red lips, then sighed and sat up. “It’s not fair to take advantage of you, right now. Not when I don’t know what I want, anymore.”

Jimin sat up and fixed his clothes, trying to calm his breathing.

He placed a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. “I made you wait for me. I can wait for you.”

Jungkook smiled, wryly. “Thanks. But, it may not go the way you want it to. I may need to be done with all this.”

Jimin nodded. “That’s fair.” Jungkook could tell he was holding his breath, trying to not be upset. He touched Jimin’s face again, gently.

“I just want you to be prepared. I don’t want to play games with you.”

Jimin nodded. “I love that about you.” He smiled. “I always know what you’re thinking. Except this last week.” Jimin frowned. “Was it that bad?”

Jungkook shook his head. “I don’t know what to call it. But, it was amazing.” Jimin nodded. “It was amazing,” he agreed.

A tear ran down Jungkook’s cheek, which he wiped away. “But, confusing,” he added softly.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Jungkook smiled wryly at Jimin. “Your ride is here. Better go with him.” 

Jimin nodded. He wished Yoongi had given him just a little more time.

He got up and awkwardly patted Jungkook’s shoulder. “I’ll wait,” he said again.

Jungkook looked up at him. “Don’t,” he answered sadly.

Jimin’s eyes filled with his tears. He looked at Jungkook for a moment, then turned away to run out the door. Yoongi was left standing there, torn between rushing after Jimin and checking on Jungkook.

He stepped in to face Jungkook. Seeing the tears on his cheeks, he brushed one away with his thumb. He looked at Jungkook with a week’s worth of unspoken questions. “Are you okay?”

Jungkook nodded. “Yah, I’m okay.” He smiled at Yoongi. “Thanks for coming in. It’s good that you’re still my friend.”

Yoongi nodded. “I am always your friend.”

“Hey, Yoongi? The kind of love you have for Jimin, it’s pretty awesome.”

Yoongi looked embarrassed. “Yah,” he said. “Thanks?”

“I’d better go.”

“Yah,” Jungkook agreed.

Yoongi left quickly, to go comfort Jimin. Jungkook sighed. 

He could have gladly taken Jimin to bed and left Yoongi out in the cold outside the door, made him wait for a change. But, he didn’t want to play this game with Yoongi anymore. He was starting to think that maybe, he was only hurting himself. In the end, Jimin and Yoongi would always have each other. 

He got up and turned off the light and lay down for a while, but sleep wouldn’t come. He finally sighed and got back up, creeping out of his room and back to Taehyung’s bed. It seemed to be the only place he could sleep, anymore.

Taehyung only woke up for a moment when he crawled in, then circled him in his arms and pressed his cheek against Jungkook’s hair before snoring softly. Jungkook relaxed against him and snuggled into his pillow. He breathed deeply and let sleep claim him.

Taehyung woke up when the light hit his eyes in the morning. He saw that Jungkook had stolen most of the blanket, burrowing in like he was hibernating. Taehyung reached over and pressed his mouth closed. He’d have to wash that pillow, again. Jungkook was the drool king.

Taehyung was surprised at how good he felt; how awake. Then, it occurred to him that Jungkook hadn’t woken him up crying last night. That was unusual. Maybe he’d finally gotten tired enough to sleep through it? Or, maybe it hadn’t happened. He smiled to himself, hopefully. Maybe the worst was finally over.

He smoothed back the hair on Jungkook’s forehead. Jungkook slowly opened his eyes. “Hey,” he said, sleep making his voice rough.

“Hey, sleepyhead. You don’t have to wake up, yet.”

Jungkook kicked the blanket off, stretched and yawned. His pj top lifted up over his amazing hard abs. Taehyung noticed he was staring and turned to pick up the blanket off the floor, folding and smoothing it nervously.

If Jungkook wasn’t going to be upset, it was going to be harder to have him in his bed all the time. 

Jungkook had caught his gaze. “It’s okay. You can look. I know I’m fabulous.”

Taehyung snorted. “Whatever. Why don’t you take that fabulous dirty pillow and put it in the wash. That’s all yours; I’m not cleaning it.”

Jungkook pouted. “Fine. I think we should hire a maid.”

“Does the little baby need someone to take care of him?”

Jungkook threw the pillow at Taehyung, who dodged. “Gross. Don’t forget; you’re cleaning that.”

Jungkook grumbled and got up, retrieving the pillow on his way out the door. “Whatever, you clean freak. I’ll see you, later.”

“Later,” Taehyung agreed, and sighed as the door closed. It was nice that Jungkook was feeling better, but he’d have to talk to him about sleeping in his own bed. A happy Jungkook was dangerous to his equilibrium.

That day, Namjoon announced that they were going to get a Christmas tree.

“What happened to last year’s tree?” Jin asked.

Namjoon frowned at them. “Whoever put it away last year didn’t store it properly. Half the branches are broken.”

Jin threw an arm over his shoulders. “No worries! This is more fun anyway.”

“Okay, guys, go dress for deep-cover! Mission Christmas tree is about to commence!”

Everyone rushed off to get their “inconspicuous” clothes. Jungkook had to laugh when he saw Taehyung wearing an antler hat. Where did he find these things?

Namjoon pointed at Taehyung. “Where are you going in that?”

“Don’t you think if I don’t wear this hat, that we’ll stand out more? Everyone is going to be wearing this hat.” Namjoon snorted and made him go change.

Taehyung was a little sullen, but he got happy again once they’d found a store with nice trees. They were mesmerized by the new LED trees that changed color. Some even played music.

Hoseok came up to Namjoon. “I’d like this tree,” he said, and pointed. “And, I just want you to know that Tae was right. Everybody is wearing his hat.”

Namjoon looked around. Damned if they weren’t. Taehyung and Jungkook walked up and pointed to the tree they liked. Namjoon gave Taehyung a funny look. Taehyung smiled at him. “Yeah, I know; I see. I could have worn my hat.”

Jungkook snorted. Pretty soon everyone was giggling about the hat. “Where did you get that from, anyway?” Jungkook asked him once they got back to the van. “I ordered it online. Someone said they saw G-Dragon wearing it.” Jungkook didn’t know why that was so funny, but pretty soon they were all laughing again.

Jimin and he happened to lock gazes for a moment, and Jimin smiled at him, a little sadly, but it was a smile. Taehyung squeezed his hand, and his heart felt full. Having friends was definitely the best thing, even when times were rough.

They spent the rest of the day dressing the tree and singing Christmas carols. Jungkook even sang one in English and posted it online. Of course, it went viral. Jin invited everyone into the kitchen to learn how to make Christmas cookies, and they posted that too. Altogether, the spirit of Christmas was bringing smiles even to the sad faces.

Everyone retired in good spirits that night. Jungkook was wired, so he tossed and turned for a while, then got up to make some ramen. He snuck into the kitchen only to find that Jimin had beat him there.

During the awkward silence, Jimin filled a pan with some water. “Ramen?” he asked. Jungkook nodded at him and tried not to remember their last late-night ramen activities. It was difficult when Jimin’s gorgeous body was in front of him, having the same thoughts too, from the blush that stained his cheeks.

Jimin ended up cooking and Jungkook helped with the eating. It was just like the last time. They were avoiding looking at each other, but their color was high, there were too many thoughts about how hot this kitchen could be.

Jimin coughed. “So, how are you doing?”

Jungkook shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Do you miss me?”

Jungkook looked up at Jimin. The burning in his eyes was almost too much. Jungkook’s breath caught in his throat. Jimin wet his lips nervously with his tongue. “I can’t seem to stop loving you. I know I have Yoongi, but I love you so much.” Jimin’s eyes were pleading. “Can’t we?”

Jungkook closed his eyes. He got up and put his dishes in the sink. He gripped the counter, hard, and closed his eyes. “Can’t we?” He sure as hell wanted to. Jimin came and hugged him from the back, his arms circling Jungkook’s waist and stroking down his chest. Jungkook could feel Jimin’s hardness against his backside. Jimin was ready if he was ready.

Jungkook took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the counter harder. “Baby, I can’t. I need to stop.” Jungkook could hear the whine in his voice, and he hated it. Jimin had turned him into a needy bitch.

Jimin ran his nails down Jungkook’s abs, then rubbed against his bulge seductively. “But, you want it too, baby. Why don’t you want me anymore?”

Jungkook sagged against the sink. How could he deny Jimin? His feelings for him were such a mess. He loved him, so much, and his body knew Jimin’s, so well. He burned for him, to touch him, to make love to him. 

Yoongi’s quiet voice surprised them, both. “It’s okay with me, if you want to come to bed, Kookie. I know Jimin loves you, and he misses you. He’s been crying for you, you know, and my heart can’t take it.”

Jungkook let out a slow breath, glad to be reminded of reality. He slowly turned in Jimin’s embrace. He looked deep into those damp eyes. Jimin looked so hopeful and so full of love. He just couldn’t return that love in the same way, anymore. He needed more for himself.

He leaned forward and kissed Jimin, no tongue, but with lots of love. He stroked Jimin’s cheek, loving the softness of his skin and his beautiful full lips. “I can’t cheat you,” he said. “I can’t give you 100% anymore, the way Yoongi does. I need you to let me go.” Jungkook’s voice was broken.

He knew if he walked back into that room that he could give his body to both of them. And, sometimes, he was sure, he would be so happy, and things could be so beautiful.

But, he would have to leave some parts of himself here in the kitchen. He wouldn’t be the old Jungkook anymore; he would be something else. Something he didn’t really want to be.

He pressed his cheek against Jimin’s. “I need to step away.” His voice was rough with emotion. He could still feel the heat between their bodies. He craved Jimin’s touch.

“I will still wait for you,” Jimin whispered, and kissed Jungkook’s cheek.

Jungkook wrapped an arm around Jimin and walked over to Yoongi. “Take good care of my baby, okay?” He pushed Jimin into Yoongi’s arms and managed to walk away with some dignity while the tears dripped off his cheeks. Why was this getting harder instead of easier?

The numbness that had protected his heart had faded away without him noticing, and now the pain was back full force. He really did love that kid. He just had to love himself, too.

He hesitated for a moment at the door to his room. He should be able to handle this, himself. But, who was he kidding? He didn’t want to be alone.

Jungkook quietly snuck into Taehyung’s room, holding his breath when he shut the door, so carefully, so that there was barely a click. He slid gently into the bed in front of Taehyung, pulling a blanket over and relaxing against the pillow, finally letting tears slide down his cheeks without worry of anyone seeing him.

Taehyung spoke softly. “You didn’t really think that would work, did you?” Tae scooted closer and gathered Jungkook up in front of him, resting his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder. “You can never sneak into my room.”

For the first time in all these nights Jungkook had slipped into his bed, Jungkook turned around to hold Taehyung, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek against Taehyung’s chest as he sobbed. A surprised Taehyung stroked the top of Jungkook’s head.

When Jungkook finally started to calm down and the sniffles started, Taehyung was ready with a tissue to clean Jungkook’s damp face and help him blow his nose. Jungkook smiled at him, sheepishly. “What are you doing? I can blow my own nose.”

“You’re in my bed, so live with it.” Jungkook laughed which started the tears rolling down again. He pressed against Taehyung’s chest, catching his breath to try to stop the tears.

“It doesn’t bother me. Cry until you’re done. I’ve got all night.” Taehyung was stroking his head again.

Jungkook managed to stop crying and got hiccups instead. His little involuntary catches of breath were just so cute that Taehyung laughed. He held him even tighter. “Go to bed, my little Jungkook. The world will be a better place, tomorrow.”

In the silence, Taehyung thought Jungkook had fallen asleep. He was breathing deeply and the tears had stopped. Taehyung was idly rubbing his back and waiting for sleep to take him, again.

“Love hurts,” Jungkook whispered. Taehyung’s hand stopped. “That’s what they say,” he answered. 

“Tae?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think I should have gone to bed with them like they asked?”

“Did you want to go with them?”

“Yes, and no. Yes, it would feel good, and I miss Jimin. I really miss him,” Jungkook’s voice caught again, but he managed not to cry.

“So, why didn’t you go?”

The room was quiet except for the ticking of the clock. Taehyung waited.

“I miss me, too,” he finally said.

Taehyung started rubbing Jungkook’s back again.

“You know, sometimes we can love people that aren’t good for us. They’re not bad people, but for some reason, this isn’t the lifetime we get to be with them.”

“That was very deep,” Jungkook said, impressed. “Where did you get that from?”

“I read a lot. And, then there’s the news. How about all the marriages where one person is abused or shoots someone out of jealousy; that’s all love. It’s love that just doesn’t make anyone happy. And we ask, how could they stay in that relationship?”

“I would never hurt Jimin.” Jungkook pulled away from Taehyung so he could face him, though it was too dark to really see him. “I don’t think we’re that bad.”

“Do you think any relationship ever starts off bad? They’re always in love and then one day they wonder how they ever got started to begin with.”

Jungkook was indignant. “This is nothing like that. We could make this work. It’s just learning how to share a little.”

“Okay, I’m not arguing with you. Go make it work, then.”

Jungkook sighed and put his head back on the pillow. “I don’t want to.”

“I was just talking, you know. You don’t have to listen to me. What do I know, anyway? I’ve never even had a relationship. Never kissed anyone, except you, and I don’t know if that counts since I didn’t kiss you back.” Taehyung sighed. “You just do what you need to do, and I will keep believing in you.”

Jungkook’s sleepy voice came from the recesses of the pillow. “Thanks, Tae. Thanks for believing,” his voice trailed off, and Taehyung knew that he’d finally gone to sleep.

He turned over, facing the wall. This love thing was a bitch. Maybe it was a good thing he’d always stayed single. Of course, there were those moments when Jungkook made his heart skip a beat, but he wasn’t going to dwell on those. Especially when Jungkook’s hot breath was against his back and his whole beautiful body was so close in his bed. Nope, he wasn’t going to think about any of it.


	18. Hard Choices

The light was just beginning to filter into the room when Jungkook woke. He lay for a few minutes watching the light flicker on the ceiling and listening to the few birds who were awake with him.

Taehyung's breath was steady next to him. Jungkook got up on his arm and stared down at Taehyung. He was lying on his back, his red lips slightly parted, his bare chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. Jungkook looked at the floor and sure enough, there was the shirt Taehyung had started the night with. He must have gotten hot during the night.

It was probably him, Jungkook thought guiltily. He slept hot.

Taehyung had the fullest eyelashes. He knew girls who would kill for those eyelashes. Jungkook brushed his finger lightly across the small hairs, enjoying the tickle on his fingertip.

They'd probably kill for those lips too, even if they weren't as full and luscious as Jimin's lips. Jungkook ran his fingertip lightly across Taehyung's full bottom lip. Taehyung unconsciously ran his tongue across his lip where Jungkook had touched it, and closed his mouth.

Jungkook's breath caught and he held very still until Taehyung's breathing deepened again. What was he doing, anyway? His fascination with Taehyung had faded long ago, when he had trained himself not to look anymore. Maybe its when he stopped looking that Taehyung got all these new muscles.

His shoulders looked so much stronger and broader than they used to. Jungkook's eyes naturally followed the line down Taehyung's chest and his sculpted six-pack. Tae was so manly, even if he could look really pretty sometimes. Jungkook closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was definitely going back to the no-looking rule.

He opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring right down into Taehyung's open eyes. Taehyung was looking at him curiously. A slow smile spread across Tae's face. "Good morning, beautiful."

Jungkook was caught off-guard. Beautiful? He smiled. "Speak for yourself. I was just thinking how much prettier you'd gotten lately."

Taehyung frowned and hit him with a pillow. "Pretty? Thanks a lot. I see my time spent in the gym is wasted."

Jungkook blushed. "I hadn't noticed any difference. I'd better get going." Jungkook started to get off the bed.

"Hey." Taehyung touched his arm. Jungkook was still looking at the door stubbornly. "Hey, Jungkook." Taehyung turned Jungkook to face him with a light touch on his chin. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Jungkook muttered and shook himself away from Tae. "I'll see you in a bit." And, for the second time, Jungkook scampered like a little rabbit, out of his room. Taehyung leaned back on his arms, considering the closed door. Maybe Jungkook wasn't as far away from him as he had imagined. He smiled again, a predatory gleam in his eye. Maybe it was time to start chasing the rabbit.

It was back to work today. A full day of filming mv's. They'd probably be at it for the rest of the week. They started early and danced their asses off in the cold, their breath steaming, then they'd try to catch some rest or some food if there was time.

When Jimin was able to sit, he was watching Jungkook in action. That boy had a magnetism that no one could beat. The hungry expression in Jimin's eyes was difficult for Yoongi to stomach. He had his own talents, but Yoongi knew he would never beat Jungkook for pure, animal magnetism. Of course, his Jimin was pretty hot, too.

Yoongi smiled at Jimin, who looked up and gave him a grin. He just needed to distract Jimin from Jungkook. "Hey, Jimin. Let's go get a drink." Jimin got up right away. "Good idea. I think I sweat all my water right out of me."

They grabbed a couple of drinks off the table and gulped them down. Yoongi watched for Jimin to be done, then pulled him to the side. He pressed him against a wall and ran his hands down Jimin's chest. Jimin was sweating, but it was cold enough that his nipples were pebbles against his shirt.

Yoongi scraped against these with his nails and caught Jimin's moan with his mouth, shoving his tongue inside those full lips. He ground his body against Jimin's until he was panting and writhing helplessly. Yoongi ran his hand over Jimin'1s bulge, pressing and holding the hot member and rubbing it lightly with his thumb. He spoke in Jimin's ear, Yoongi's hot breath making him shiver. "This is mine. I'll be coming to claim it tonight; do you hear me?"

Jimin shook his head, moaning again when Yoongi ran a wet kiss down the side of his neck. "We'd better get back out there."

Jimin laughed shakily. "You go. I'll be out in a moment." Yoongi gave him one more long kiss, then stepped back out into the light. Jimin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

His mind had been so full of Jungkook, but now all he could think of was Yoongi. That boy was so hot. And, he took such good care of him. Jimin readjusted himself and stepped back out toward the waiting area. He saw that Jungkook was still filming. He admired the way Jungkook's eyes flashed as he looked into the camera.

He started to stare but felt a warm hand on his knee. He looked down to see Yoongi's hand. It was sliding up toward the inside of his leg. Jimin looked around, but everyone had their eyes on Jungkook. He could only pay attention to the hand. It stopped just close enough to make him sweat. He closed his eyes.

Yoongi spoke in his ear. "I'll take care of you, tonight."

Jimin's breath was shaky as he nodded. He closed his eyes and scenes flashed in front of his eyes: Yoongi holding him in the night, Yoongi kissing him and loving every inch of him, Yoongi making him gasp over and over again. Jimin was panting lightly as Yoongi's warm hand rubbing his thigh made his cock pulse in expectation.

Yoongi pulled Jimin's head down onto his shoulder, so he looked like he was sleeping. Only he knew that Jimin was trying hard not to fall apart, and that his body was hot and trembling.

"Only a few more hours," Yoongi whispered in his ear seductively. Jimin nodded slightly, his hand clutching the chair. Yoongi smiled to himself. He had beaten that siren Jungkook this time. Eventually, Jimin wouldn't look at him at all, he would learn only to crave his touch.

When it was time for Jungkook's break, he saw Jimin sleeping on Yoongi's shoulder. He felt a pang of loss. He missed having that beautiful boy close to him. Yoongi was watching him. Jungkook smiled at him, then stepped over toward the drinks. He grabbed one, but kept walking, unknowingly finding the same wall the other two had just left.

He leaned his head back and took a long swallow, wiping the sweat with his arm. It was blessedly quiet in this place. He rested his head against the wall, and let go of all his tension.

"Hey, Kookie." It was Taehyung's quiet voice. "I thought you might want one of these." Jungkook looked to see Tae holding a muscle patch. He smiled. "Yah, I'd love one on my back."

Taehyung nodded. "Thought so. Do you want me to?" "Yah," Jungkook answered, and turned around to hold up his shirt. His muscles were damp with sweat. Taehyung had to dry a spot off to put on the patch. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he pressed the patch on roughly.

"Yah!" Jungkook yelped. "Be careful! You're supposed to be helping me, not making it worse!"

"Oooops," Taehyung said. "Sorry. I'm going back to sit down."

He turned, but Jungkook grabbed his sleeve. "Why don't you sit with me, here? It's quiet."

"Okay."

They both leaned against the wall, and pretty soon, Jungkook had fallen asleep against Taehyung's side. Tae reached over to shut Jungkook's mouth. He couldn't afford to let Jungkook's drool ruin his outfit today.

Taehyung smiled, content.

It was much later when they got home and all but fell into bed. No one had energy to do more than eat a bite and take a quick shower to wash off the sweat.

Jimin and Yoongi couldn't keep any of their promises to each other until the end of the week. But, that was okay with Yoongi. That meant that every day, Jimin was getting more frustrated waiting for him, and couldn't spare any thought for Jungkook.

In fact, he almost never looked at Jungkook, which Kookie didn't understand, and left him feeling a little hurt. But, Jungkook did notice Jimin. When he filmed his solo scenes and close-ups, it was so hot that Jungkook was surprised the camera didn't burn. The director was so impressed with Jimin that he even took a couple of extra shots. Jimin was on fire.

And Yoongi was smirking. He knew why. Every moment they could get away, he was keeping Jimin panting for him. After the first few days, Jimin was shaking before he even touched him, and when he would run his tongue up the side of his neck or stroke down a nipple, Jimin would shudder violently. "When?" Jimin would plead. "Soon," he would promise him, and Jimin would rub against him shamelessly, so hungry, so unfulfilled.

On Sunday, Namjoon announced that they had a couple of days off before things got crazy again. They all went their separate ways. Some went to visit their folks, some went to buy Christmas presents, and some went back to bed. Jimin and Yoongi were among those to go back to bed.

Jungkook watched them head toward the room. He felt so depressed. He knew he had sent Jimin away, but it wasn't easy watching him go, and not so quickly.

Taehyung snapped his fingers in front of Jungkook's face. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just grab your mask."

They headed out and only Jimin and Yoongi were left.

They sat on the bed looking at each other, suddenly shy. Yoongi scooted closer to Jimin and put his hand on his leg, just as he'd been doing all week. But this time, there was no one around to see.

Jimin looked at him with big eyes and begged, "Please."

Yoongi ran his hand all the way up and rubbed Jimin's heat. He slipped a hand behind Jimin's neck and brought their lips together for a wet kiss, their tongues slipping around each other outside their mouths, wet and warm. Yoongi pulled Jimin closer and plundered all the way to the back of his throat. Jimin groaned and opened his mouth wider.

Yoongi undid Jimin's pants with one hand and slid down his zipper. He reached in to grasp where Jimin was aching the most and rubbed the pre-cum around with his thumb. Jimin almost came right then. He'd been waiting for this all week. He thrust against Yoongi's hand and Yoongi rubbed against the sensitive shaft.

"Wait for me, baby," he murmured. Yoongi pulled Jimin's pants off of him and pushed his shirt up, laying him back on the bed. He ran his hands over every delicious muscled inch of him, rubbing the creases in his abs and tickling the buds of his nipples. Jimin was shuddering and panting.

His cock was as hard as Yoongi had ever seen it, straining up at attention, even the slightest touch causing Jimin to violently shake. Yoongi very carefully reached down to touch Jimin with his tongue, just barely running it along the shaft and over the tip.

He used his fingers to softly graze the sides, down and up and over the top and back again, letting a line of spit come down to lubricate the over-sensitized piece of flesh.

Jimin could barely catch his breath. "Yoongi, I'm not going to be able to wait for you."

"I know, baby. Just wait a few more moments." Jimin groaned and pulled his hands into fists.

Yoongi kept one hand on Jimin, just barely touching him, and slid up so he could ravage Jimin's mouth over and over again. Jimin's eyes were wild. His breath shuddered in and out of him.

Yoongi kept catching his mouth after each gasp and continued to just barely touch the sides of Jimin's shaft. "Yoongi, I can't wait anymore."

"Just a few more minutes," Yoongi whispered in Jimin's ear, the moist heat causing another tremor to run through Jimin. He groaned and moaned, "Yoongi, please."

Yoongi ran his tongue down Jimin's neck. He carefully sucked some hickeys where the camera wouldn't see them, enjoying the feel of Jimin's soft skin in his mouth as he bit down and suckled. He could feel the tremors in Jimin's body getting stronger. He licked a line over each one of Jimin's abs and finally found himself back down facing Jimin's straining beast.

Yoongi put his fingers under Jimin's balls and pressed lightly. Jimin groaned and thrashed. He held the base of Jimin's cock with his other hand, then, as lightly as he could manage, he covered Jimin's tip with his mouth. "Yoongi!" Jimin yelled, and came in a rush, over and over again. Yoongi held him until he was done and then stroked his quivering body until he calmed.

He was very carefully cleaning Jimin with a towel when he finally returned to his senses. "What was that?" Jimin asked.

"That's what happens when you wait a week," Yoongi answered with a smile. Then, he gave Jimin a long kiss and hugged him close. "But, don't you want to," "Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Yoongi answered.

He kissed Jimin again. "I'm full just watching you eat." Jimin blushed. "I love you, Yoongi."

"I love you, too," Yoongi answered, stroking his hair as he held him. "So much."

Yoongi had heard about Jimin and Jungkook's first time together. He knew it was pretty unforgettable. As he looked at Jimin lying exhausted next to him, he smiled in satisfaction. He was sure Jimin had never experienced anything as explosive as today. Jimin finally belonged to him.

Jungkook had followed Taehyung out the door, mask on.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Taehyung, why didn't you go see your folks?"

"Why didn't you go see your family? I'm sure your brother was waiting for all the newest gossip."

"Oh, I called them, earlier."

"So." "What?" "Why didn't you go?"

Jungkook shrugged. "I don't know. I guess not everything needs a reason."

"True."

They walked in companionable silence until Taehyung hailed a cab. "Skating rink, please," he said.

Jungkook's eyes glowed and he started bouncing up and down on the seat. "Really? Are we really going?"

Taehyung smiled and wrapped an arm around Jungkook to hold him in place. "Yeah, we're going. But, calm down before you get us thrown out of the cab!"

Jungkook laughed and tried to control himself. He was out of the car like a shot as soon as they pulled up to the curb, dancing around and yelling, "Hurry up, slow-poke!" at Taehyung.

Taehyung laughed and ran after him. Jungkook let Taehyung pay, then sat down to pull on the ice skates. "I've got to see if I'm still any good at this!"

Tae stood in front of him and wrapped an extra scarf around his neck. "I figured I'd better bring one for both of us!" Jungkook noticed that Taehyung's scarf was the same color, just a little lighter. It was like couples scarves.

Taehyung laughed. "They just happened to be the same color. Stop being weird!"

"I just don't want anyone to think anything," Jungkook complained.

"Then give it back." Taehyung started to take the scarf back off.

"No, No, It's okay!" Jungkook waved his hands away. "Can't be helped. I need it for the ice."

Taehyung smiled. One battle, won.

"Whatever," he said. "Let's go."

Taehyung was hoping to get to hold onto Jungkook while he slipped around on the ice, but this didn't happen. Jungkook had some experience, evidently, and Taehyung was just lucky that he skated around to visit him every now and again. That guy could just do anything.

After the first hour, Taehyung was worn out, and it took almost another 40 minutes for Jungkook to quit the ice. He probably wouldn't have then, except that even with his mask on, he was starting to get funny looks.

They returned their skates and started looking for a taxi. The problem was, there weren't any around, and with the both of them standing next to each other, the crowd of girls following them was getting bigger. Of course, right now they were staying well back and trying to hide behind trees, but it wouldn't take much for them to turn into a mob.

"What do we do?" Jungkook asked.

"Let's start walking," Taehyung advised.

Jungkook shook his head. "That won't last long."

"I know."

They ducked into a side-street and ran to the other side, coming out into an area they didn't know. There were mom and pop shops on both sides of the walkway and tables of merchandise set up everywhere.

They entered a little shop that sold clothes. There was hardly room for them in the space with all the clothes that were crowded from top to bottom. The shopkeeper, an older woman, smiled without front teeth. "What can I help you find?" She asked.

"Do you have any jackets with hoods?" Taehyung asked. The shopkeeper got a long pole out and gestured to some jackets way up high. They were Christmas specials. One was green with a red, "Ho, Ho, Ho," on the back, and the other was red with green letters that said, "Santa's Coming."

They were pretty hideous. But, who would expect it was them?

They bought the jackets. Jungkook got, "ho, ho, ho." There was no way he would wear, "Santa's Coming." It sounded like a bad Christmas horror flick. He'd be looking for little elf zombies around every corner.

Taehyung smiled and pulled on the jacket, slipping the hood over his head. Jungkook sighed and did the buttons up to the top of his. Taehyung pulled the hood up for him. "Thanks," he said crossly.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"I know. I just hate bad fashion."

"What? The shopkeeper asked. "I had those made, special."

Taehyung soothed her. "They are great!" he said loudly to cover up Jungkook's muttered, "I'm sure you did."

Taehyung dragged Jungkook out and, in spite of their bad fashion, they had a good time walking through all the little stores.

They eventually came back out where they started, thinking everyone would be gone. What they didn't know was that the girls had left a few lookouts posted, just in case they came back. They heard one shout as they came out of the side street, so they turned and ran back.

The original shopkeeper was just closing up for the night when they came running up. "Could we stay here for just a few minutes?"

The shopkeeper got a canny look in her eye. These boys looked like they were in trouble and they had money. "For $500, you can stay as long as you like. Just lock the door behind you when you go."

"What? $500? Are you crazy?"

Taehyung was looking behind him. "We don't have time to argue, Jungkook."

"I don't know you boys. How do I know I can trust you? What if you steal all my stuff? For $500, I don't have to worry what you steal."

"Fine, whatever." Taehyung handed her his card.

"There's snacks in the ice chest," she said as she handed him a receipt and his card back.

"Thanks," Taehyung said. Jungkook was too angry to say anything.

The lady left, closing the door behind her. Taehyung and Jungkook were closed in, and there was no window to see out the front. They had a small lamp the shopkeeper had left on, but it didn't give very much light.

"This is stupid," Jungkook said.

"Just wait a few minutes, and we'll find a cab."

Jungkook's stomach gurgled. "And, I'm hungry," he whined.

Taehyung laughed. "It's not the end of the world. Look, we have snacks."

Jungkook opened the cooler. "We have beer. Who knew that old lady was a boozer?"

"Really? That's all that's there?" Taehyung looked in the cooler then looked around it. He triumphantly held up a bag of chips. "Aha! Eureka! We're all set."

Jungkook looked doubtful. "I guess that's better than nothing."

They sat on the cooler and ate the chips.

"I'm thirsty." "Me, too." They opened the cooler. Beer bottles. Not even cans, but bottles. "How do we open them?"

"Maybe that's why she didn't have any front teeth. She broke them off opening beer bottles." They both sniggered.

Jungkook finally located a bottle opener on the side of the ice chest.

They sat on the chest again to drink their beer.

"Kookie?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with you and Jimin, now?"

"I don't know."

Taehyung sighed. "Really? That's your answer? Fine, then."

They sat and drank their beer. They ran out, so they each got another.

"Tae?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of girls are you interested in?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just bored and was curious. Do you want an older woman who will take care of you? You're a mama's boy, aren't you?"

"I don't know if I'd say that. But, she'd have to be filial."

"Okay, older, younger? Tall, short? Skinny, chubby?"

Jungkook giggled as he said the last, poking at Taehyung's belly. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jungkook laughed. "Not really. But, you might like a fluffy girl. 'More cushion for the pushin,'" Jungkook quoted.

"Where do you hear these things?"

"American television," Jungkook answered with dignity.

"It's probably just American porn. Why don't you watch a better quality program? Then, your English would improve."

"My English is better than yours."

Taehyung glared at him and changed the subject after getting another beer.

"I don't care too much about size or age. I want her to be smart, because I'm not smart. And cute, though I am cute." Taehyung smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Jungkook, making his fingers into a heart and waving them around in the air.

"I think your drunk."

"No drunker than you."

Jungkook belched and thumped his chest. "True dat."

Taehyung giggled. "Now your getting all ghetto on me."

"Hey, homeboy," Jungkook said with swag. He got up and tried to do a hip-hop dance, but there wasn't enough space and he ended up falling against a rack of ladies' blouses.

Taehyung stood up and offered him a hand. Jungkook took it and pulled, but his legs were caught in the shirts and pretty soon they were both on the floor tangled up in clothing.

They looked at each other and laughed until they were holding their sides and tears ran down their faces. They started picking the shirts off each other and laying them to the side.

When they were clear, they sat on the floor facing each other with their knees almost touching, held each other's hands and stood up together.

"Success!" Taehyung shouted, and wrapped Jungkook up in a hug that shook him from side to side.

Jungkook started to lose his balance again and hung onto Taehyung, who also lost his balance. They ended up back on the pile of shirts, but his time, with Taehyung landing on top of Jungkook.

They both laughed and smiled at each other, freezing when they realized their lips were almost touching. Jungkook looked into Taehyung's beautiful eyes and immediately got hard again.

Taehyung felt the bulge and looked down in surprise. He shifted slightly and Jungkook gasped. "Just don't do that," Jungkook pleaded with him.

Taehyung's eyes turned smoky. "Hey, Jungkook," he said softly, bringing his mouth up close to Jungkook.

Jungkook's eyes widened in alarm, then he belched, right into Taehyung's mouth.

"Gross!" Taehyung yelled, and spit to the side. "Gross, gross, gross!"

"Well, get off me," Jungkook said, pushing him away. "If you hadn't landed on my belly, I wouldn't have burped."

"Whatever," Taehyung groused. "Let's do this again."

Once more, they put their feet together and held hands and were able to stand up.

"Now, don't bump me," Jungkook warned Taehyung.

"No problem."

Jungkook asked, "Tae, why are we still here? Shouldn't we be able to leave, now?"

"But, the place is a mess."

"For $500, she can afford the beer and the time it takes to hang up those clothes. You really should have haggled."

"There wasn't time. But, my future girlfriend will be much smarter about things like this than me. She will keep me honest and keep me from wasting my money."

"You have a very high opinion of this future woman of yours. I hope someone can live up to it."

Taehyung was peeking out the door. "Whatever will be will be," he quipped.

"I don't see anyone."

They crept out of the shop, locking it behind them. They managed to catch a cab on the main drag. They seemed to have lost their stalkers.

They stopped by an all-night shop on the way home and filled-up bags with food. They didn't want to stay outside to eat and risk being seen again. They were just done with that for the day.

The lights were out when they got home. People were either gone or asleep.

Taehyung was putting food on the counter and Jungkook went to the bathroom.

As he got there, Jimin was coming out. A very happy, satisfied, sated looking Jimin.

"Hey," Jungkook said, feeling a little jealous. It was hard seeing someone else put that look on Jimin's face. And worse, he'd never made Jimin look as happy as he looked right now.

"Hey," Jimin answered, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Are we good?" Jungkook asked.

"Yah," Jimin answered.

"I think I'm going to be okay."

He looked sad. "I do still miss you."

"I will always love you."

"But, I think love changes, sometimes."

"Yah," Jungkook agreed. "I think love does change."

"Speaking of. You're a free man now. It will be hard for me to see you with someone else, but I'm already kinda used to Taehyung."

"Taehyung? What are you talking about? You were there! He didn't want me!" Jungkook was breathing heavily. He hated thinking about all that. It was so embarrassing. So humiliating. He would never jeopardize that friendship, again.

"You may not see it, but I do. Taehyung has it bad for you. I always felt like I stole you from him. Now, I'm giving you back."

"You're crazy. Just because you love everybody, you see everyone else in love."

"I'm not crazy. But, I won't say another word. I'd much rather you sat around thinking about me anyway. It makes my ego feel good." Jimin smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh, go back to your boyfriend," Jungkook said, with only a hint of jealously.

"Fine," Jimin agreed, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

That was all it took. Jungkook was hard again.

Jimin had made him into a little bitch. He sighed. How embarrassing.

Taehyung had everything laid out with silverware when he got back. He couldn't believe how much food they had bought. Probably the after-effect of the beer.

"You see Jimin?" Taehyung asked.

"How did you know?" Tae gestured at the front of Jungkook's pants.

"Oh, yeah," he said, coloring. He sat down right away so that his hard-on wasn't obvious anymore.

They both started eating.

"So, I guess it's not over, yet," Taehyung said. "I want you to know; I still support you all the way."

"Yah, thanks," Jungkook said, "But, no. We're through. Jimin just has this effect on me."

"Aahh, I see," Taehyung said.

They ate for a moment.

"What do you see?" Jungkook asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Jungkook sighed. "It will probably happen every once in a while. I think Jimin is sexy as hell. And, I do still love him. I just can't be what he wants. After a while, it shouldn't be so bad. Right?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You always know everything."

"Well, I don't know anything." Taehyung got up to put away the extra food.

Jimin took their few dishes in to rinse.

"Are you okay? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Taehyung wiped off his hands. "Would you just relax? You're stressing me out."

"I'm stressing you out? You're always the one with all the answers, and now I feel like I made the wrong choice."

"Do you think I should go back and talk to Jimin again?"

Taehyung sighed. "It's not my choice. Don't you get that? You need to see what is in your heart. Not my heart. Not Jimin's heart. Not even Yoongi's heart. You can only do what you need to do."

"What's in your heart?" Jungkook asked suddenly, standing very close to Taehyung.

Taehyung breathed deeply. Jungkook smelled spicy and exotic, like expensive cologne. It probably was expensive cologne. It made his head swim, so he spoke sharper than he wanted to.

"None of your business. I'm going to bed," he announced.

Jungkook was disappointed. "You don't want to stay up? Maybe watch a movie or play a game? It's not good to sleep on a full stomach," he whined at Taehyung.

Jungkook was still standing too close. Fatigue and the lingering effects of the beer were messing with his head. He put his forehead against Jungkook's. It was the best choice right now.

"Jungkook, I'm tired. You should let me sleep. Why don't you sleep in your own bed tonight, too?"

"But, I can't sleep if I sleep by myself," Jungkook whined.

Jungkook was driving Taehyung crazy. This boy just needed to step away from him before he did something he would regret.

He put a hand against Jungkook's chest to shove him away, but that was the wrong choice. Jungkook had chosen that moment to move too, and Taehyung's hand ended up grabbing Jungkook's nipple. Jungkook gasped.

"Oh, excuse me," Taehyung blurted, and he took off for bed. Or, to be more accurate, it was his turn to scamper like a little rabbit. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, he thought to himself.

Jungkook was very confused. He stood in the kitchen, frowning, trying to make sense of all the rapid changes.

So, now, Jimin was happy, mostly, with Yoongi.

Hoseok and Namjoon were on-again, off-again, but they seemed happy.

According to Taehyung, he either loved or hated him, or both.

And, not to forget Jin, he seemed to be happy if he could make food and people would just sit down to eat it.

So, where did he fall in all this mess?

And, should he even be thinking about this when he just broke-up with Jimin?

Jungkook went to take a shower, then he put himself to bed, his bed, to try to sleep. He owed it to Taehyung to at least try.


	19. What the Stars Knew

As if. Jungkook had been rolling around for over an hour. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep alone. But, he didn't want to wake up Taehyung.

Jungkook grabbed his pillow and a blanket. He crept into Taehyung's room and lay down on the floor, wiggling around while he tried to get comfortable. He finally relaxed and fell asleep.

Taehyung had been lying in bed awake, wondering if Jungkook were going to make his nightly excursion, and now there he was, snoring on his floor.

He smiled and rolled over, making sure there was room in the bed for when Jungkook woke up and crawled in next to him. His deep breathing soon blended in with Jungkook's snores.

When the morning light pierced the darkness in the morning, it was to uncover two lumps in the single bed. One was larger than the other, seeming to have collected all of the blankets.

Jungkook was awake first, again. He moved the blankets to cover Taehyung, carefully pulling them up over his naked chest because, yes, the shirt was on the floor again.

He thought he should creep back out before Taehyung noticed that he'd come in. He leaned over to make his escape and the bed creaked.

"You know, that never works?"

Jungkook froze and turned around guiltily.

"When did you ever come into my room and I didn't know you were here?"

Jungkook flushed. "I really tried not to come. I just couldn't sleep."

"Come here."

Jungkook looked at Taehyung for a moment, then scooted closer. Tae pulled him in to lay down next to him, so they were both on his pillow and Tae was holding him wrapped in his arms.

Taehyung rested his cheek on Jungkook's shoulder.

"Why do you suppose, you always end up in my bed?"

"I wonder the same thing. It's very irritating, actually."

They both laughed.

"Well, generally speaking, I like having you around."

"Thanks."

"Is it really time to get up? Or, can we sleep some more?"

Jungkook looked at the clock. "It's a little early, but I thought I'd beat everyone to the shower. I think we have to shoot a Christmas special today."

Taehyung sighed. "Haven't they ever heard of Christmas vacation?"

Jungkook laughed. "That's for people who aren't idols."

"True." Taehyung kissed the side of Jungkook's neck. Jungkook shivered.

"Well, better get going, then."

"Yeah. See ya." Jungkook scooted off the bed and picked up his blanket and pillow from the floor. He looked back at Taehyung, stretching and yawning in the bed, seemingly unaffected by that kiss. "Must not have meant anything by it," he thought to himself, but he couldn't seem to stop watching as Tae's muscles rippled in the stretch.

Taehyung looked up. "What?"

"Oh. Nothing! See you later."

Taehyung smiled at the closing door. He thought that baiting the trap for the rabbit was going very well.

They all went to film a variety show that day and the next. Somehow, Taehyung always ended up sitting next to Jungkook, his thigh hot against Jungkook's. Jungkook could feel the muscles shift. He could feel the heat all the way up. But, Taehyung didn't seem to even notice he was sitting so close. Really, Jungkook was starting to get pissed. Was Tae doing this on purpose or not?

The good thing was, it was helping to keep him distracted from Jimin and Yoongi, who just seemed so happy. He did bump into Jimin from time to time, and they weren't really talking a lot, but at least they didn't hate each other.

The third day, he had a moment to talk to Yoongi. They had eaten breakfast and were the only ones left at the table. Yoongi looked up at him. "So, you doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Need to talk about anything?"

"How is Jimin?"

"He still talks about you, a lot. But, he thinks you'll be happier, now. He really cares about you......Do you have any regrets?"

"Hmmm? Not really."

"I do. I wish I'd realized before Jimin fell for you that I wanted him more than a friend. I wish I'd had more courage."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't. Being with Jimin was amazing. Even if I did have to put up with you later." Jungkook smiled at Yoongi and he smiled back. This was strange, but it felt good. They both sat and ate together in silence. It was all good.

Jimin was leaning on the wall around the corner. He'd just been on his way to get Yoongi and caught the conversation. He had a tear sliding down his cheek, but he was smiling. He brushed it away and went to find Taehyung.

"What are your intentions toward Jungkook?"

"What?" Taehyung looked up from his handheld game.

"You heard me. Jungkook's been through a lot lately, and he doesn't need you messing him up again. What I mean is, don't mess with him, unless you're serious."

"What about you? Are you done with him?"

"Do you still love him?"

Jimin got very quiet. "You know I do."

"Then, how are we having this conversation?"

Jimin's face was hard. "Because I still love him. What can I do? But, I can still protect him from idiots like you who just want to mess with him and break his heart again."

"Did I break his heart?"

Jimin couldn't help but stare at him. "You really don't know? I was just there to pick up the pieces, but you broke him."

Taehyung's voice was sad. "Was it really that bad? I was just freaked out. One minute we're friends, and the next minute, he's throwing me up against a wall. What was I supposed to think?"

"For all of your good advice to me, you're not very smart, are you?"

"Never said I was."

Jimin patted Taehyung on the shoulder. "I know you've got it bad for Jungkook. But, you burned that bridge a long time ago. He doesn't even see you as a man, anymore."

"Things change."

Jimin nodded. "That's the truth. You find me if you need me. Okay, friend?"

Taehyung nodded and Jimin left.

Tae stared thoughtfully at the door.

Jungkook tried very hard to put space between him and Taehyung that day. When they went to film V-live, he stood at the opposite side of the group. He even stood next to Jimin, which he thought would be hard. But, even though his heart ached and Jimin always looked so kissable, he was able to enjoy just hanging out with him and laughing with him again. Yoongi even smiled at them and put an arm around Jungkook. Brothers, forever.

Which would have all been okay, if Taehyung hadn't also looked so gorgeous, smiling and laughing with Hoseok and Namjoon and holding Jin's hand. When he laughed, his eyes would smile and twinkle, and Jungkook's heart would flutter.

And his lips. Jungkook kept peaking at Taehyung's perfectly molded lips. What was God thinking when he made those? It was too unfair to mankind. Taehyung had caught him a couple of times today, staring at his lips. What happened to his "no looking" rule? This was so embarrassing!

So, he not only needed to be at the other side of the room, he needed to look at the walls, the floor, other people, anywhere other than that so-disturbing Taehyung who didn't even know how sexy he was.

Jungkook sighed. Jimin immediately reached out to hold his hand. "You okay?"

The soft pressure of Jimin's hand eased Jungkook's heart. He smiled at Jimin. "Yah. I'm glad you're still here."

Jimin smiled. "I'll always be here." He noticed the blush on Jungkook's cheeks and looked over to see Taehyung smirking. "Is Tae giving you a hard time? Because, I will take care of that."

Jungkook laughed self-consciously. "No, it's just me. You know it's always been just me with Taehyung."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing. You just remember I'm always here, for anything." He squeezed Jungkook's hand again. Jungkook gave him a hug and whispered in Jimin's ear, "I love you, baby." Jimin smiled, an achingly beautiful smile. "I love you, too."

They separated then, and Jungkook carefully let go of Jimin's hand. He could only handle so much. Yoongi threw an arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, baby," and smirked. Jungkook poked him in the ribs and the two started to wrestle.

"Hey, you two, pay attention!" Namjoon shouted. Taehyung sighed. Jungkook and Jimin were not really over yet. There was no room for him in Jungkook's heart.

They didn't talk all day, but Jungkook still ended up creeping into Taehyung's room that night. As Jungkook was laying his bed on the floor, Taehyung's soft voice came from the bed. "Why don't you just come to bed. You know you'll end up here, anyway."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Too late. Just get in bed."

Taehyung scooted over and Jungkook climbed in. When Jungkook was done rustling around, Taehyung asked him, "Is it still that bad?"

"What?"

"I saw you with Jimin today. You two make my heart hurt."

"I can't help but love him."

"I suppose when you stop coming into my room at night, I'll know that you're over him."

"Yeah."

Taehyung scooted over and slipped his arm under Jungkook, kissing him on the head. "I'm always here for you."

Jungkook held very still. Visions of those perfect lips swam in his mind. He could feel the heat of them on the top of his head. "Mmmm," he answered.

"You know, Jimin told me I should leave you alone. He said I broke your heart."

Jungkook snuggled deeper down into Taehyung's arm. "Mmmm," he answered again.

Taehyung sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe someday, you can forgive me."

"Hey, are you asleep?" Jungkook's breathing was long and deep.

"Maybe someday, you could love me again." He said it so quietly, Jungkook was sure he had imagined it. Once down that path was enough. He had to stop making something out of nothing. 

Pretty soon the dreams came, and he was calm. Until the dreams got strange, and dream Jimin was making love to him and then turning into dream Taehyung, and it was all so hot that he woke himself up, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down and onto the pillow.

Jungkook turned on the lamp next to the bed. He rolled over to look at Taehyung, so innocent in his sleep, like a baby. Really, not that different from when he was awake, even when he was planning mischief.

Jungkook admired those sculpted lips again, the high cheekbones, those thick eyelashes. Why couldn't Taehyung have loved him? He thought he had stomped that flame out long ago; why did his heart still burn for Taehyung?

As if Tae knew Jungkook was admiring him, his tongue slipped out and wet his lips, leaving them slightly parted and glistening in the lamp light. Jungkook leaned over him, stopping just above those beautiful lips, breathing in the warm air when it rushed out, wishing he could move that little bit more and press his lips into their beckoning softness.

Before it was too much, Jungkook slowly leaned back again, carefully shifting back around and curling up around his pillow. Tomorrow he must learn how to sleep by himself again. Being caught between two men wasn't fun. He was beginning to understand a little of what Jimin must have gone through and why he would run away.

Jungkook reached up to turn off the lamp and tried to comfort his aching heart by thinking of the good moments with Jimin, back when he felt loved and accepted. Like he was the most important person in the world to somebody. He sighed, knowing that those days were gone. But still, it was good to have had them.

When Jungkook woke back up, it was to the sound of the door closing. Taehyung was just coming back, wrapped in a towel, the water dripping from his hair leaving little streaks down his chest.

Jungkook swallowed hard. He was only half-awake, and Taehyung in a towel had his mind reeling with possibilities. Taehyung watched Jungkook's eyes widen, and he smiled. He walked over and stood in front of Jungkook, which placed his bulge practically at eye level.

Jungkook caught his breath and sat up, all sleep gone in a moment.

"Hey, Kookie. Good morning."

"Hey, Tae."

Taehyung crouched next to the bed. "You okay? You coming down with something?" Taehyung pressed a hand to Jungkook's forehead. Now, those glistening nipples were right in front of his eyes.

Jungkook made a strangled sound and shut his eyes. "I feel fine," he barely managed.

Taehyung pressed a hand to Jungkook's chest. "You do feel a little warm." Jungkook rolled over and jumped out of bed, sure there was a brand were Taehyung had touched him. "I'm fine," he repeated, and scampered.

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in satisfaction.

Jungkook leaned his forehead against the tile and let the hot water beat his brain into numbness. When had all this come back? He couldn't do this, not again. Not knowing that Taehyung didn't even want him.

He switched the water over to cold, hoping to cure one of his problems before he got out of the shower.

It was another day of avoiding Taehyung. Except that they had to go practice, and the dances practically threw them together. Why did Taehyung have to move like that? And, that deep, husky voice. Who said it could be so sexy.

Jungkook was having a hard time, literally. It was difficult to dance when his extra appendage kept getting in the way. He was relieved to finally sit down, away from everyone else, and get himself back under control.

Someone was pushing an ice-cold water at him. He lifted his head. Of course, the guy he was trying not to see. Taehyung plopped down on the floor next to him and rested his head back on the wall. "Why do we have such hard choreography?"

"So, we can be the best," Jungkook answered, taking the water.

"True."

They both sat breathing heavily, sweat dripping onto the floor. Taehyung reached over and held Jungkook's hand. "I've missed this," he said.

"What do you mean? We practice all the time."

"But, for a long time, you wouldn't sit with me, anymore."

"Correction," Jungkook added grumpily, "you wouldn't sit with me, anymore. I would have killed to sit next to you."

"Ahh, right."

"I was a bit of a jerk, wasn't I?"

"Yah," Jungkook answered.

"You know, when I got my head straightened out, you were with Jimin. Yoongi and I would try to hang out with you, but neither of you saw anyone but each other."

"So, that's the way it was," answered Jungkook.

"Yah. I suppose you could say, you left me, too."

Jungkook opened his eyes when he heard the sadness in Taehyung's voice. "I left you? You didn't want anything to do with me."

"It would be more accurate to say, I didn't know what to do with you."

"What does that mean?"

"Just what I said."

They both sat quietly until Namjoon and Hoseok called for a return to practice. They all groaned, but got back in their positions. Jungkook focused on the dance, but in the back of his head, he was trying to solve the puzzle of Taehyung.

After a late dinner, Jungkook headed to his own room. Although Taehyung left a space for him in bed, Jungkook never showed up to fill it. In fact, as the days sped toward the New Year, Taehyung saw less and less of Jungkook.

When Taehyung saw him, he was the same as ever. And, it seemed that Jimin, Yoongi and him had developed a new relationship, closer than a year ago, but no longer charged with sexual tension all the time. Jungkook seemed to smile more, although sometimes Taehyung thought his smiles looked a little sad.

Christmas came and went and for the New Year, they all attended a party hosted by Seungri of Big Bang. They saw G-dragon in the crowd, supporting Seungri as always, not really talking to anyone but smiling from ear to ear and nursing his drink. They were all fans, so they tried to get close to him, but somehow his posse made that difficult. He had friends who knew how to take care of him, even when you didn't know they were there.

But still, they had a great time. They ate and drank and sang along with Seungri and danced. At midnight, they all held a drink and toasted each other, feeling like this was going to be their year. This was going to be the year that they went global. Everyone would know BTS.

They smiled and hugged each other. Jimin gave Jungkook a kiss on the lips, surprising him, then turned to hug Yoongi. Jungkook was still frozen when someone hugged him from behind and spoke in his ear. "I thought you were over him, since you don't need to come to my room, anymore."

Jungkook relaxed back against Taehyung's chest as Tae's arms tightened around him. He spoke again, the warm air tickling Jungkook's ear. "I thought maybe, you were finally ready to move on."

Jungkook closed his eyes, reveling in the warm hardness of Taehyung's chest. Taehyung pressed a wet kiss into Jungkook's neck, then let go and walked away to hug Namjoon and Hoseok, telling them Happy New Year.

Jimin put an arm over his shoulder. "Do you trust me, Kookie?"

Jungkook shook his head, yes.

"Don't wait anymore. Go get Taehyung."

Jungkook was confused. "What? But, Taehyung..."

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't want you, you said. Will you trust me?"

Jungkook just shook his head. Nothing made sense to him, anymore.

Yoongi was at his other side. "You should trust him."

Jungkook shook his head, again. "Why are you two pushing me at him? Don't you know, anything?"

Yoongi looked at him with pity. "Remember when I said I regretted not knowing that I loved Jimin? I spent enough time with Taehyung following you and Jimin around that I think he has the same regret. Will you give him another chance?"

Jungkook looked at the two of them, so earnest, so sincere. But, how did this make sense?

He looked to see Taehyung, but he was gone. He walked over to Namjoon. "You seen Taehyung?"

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom."

Jungkook debated for a moment, then decided to follow him. What would it hurt?

There was a line of people at the bathroom, and he didn't see Taehyung. He'd decided he needed to go, too, so he stepped outside to find a corner. Only, he ended up finding Taehyung. He was standing by himself, looking up at the stars, his breath smoking the cold air.

Jungkook walked up and put his arms around Taehyung, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Taehyung asked.

"Shouldn't I ask you that? You're the one standing out here alone."

"You're here, too."

"Yeah, but I just had to pee." They both smiled.

"I'm just thinking. It's nice how looking up at the night sky can make your troubles seem so small."

"What's troubling you?" Jungkook asked.

"Oh, just thoughts."

"Mmmm." They stood, enjoying each other's warmth in the cold night air, the stars winking at them as if they understood a secret but wouldn't tell them.

"Hey, I saw a shooting star!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"What did you wish for?"

"Seriously? I'm not supposed to tell."

"Okay."

Jungkook was quiet for a few minutes. His voice, when he spoke, was quiet too. "I wished I understood you. You never make any sense. You like me; you don't like me. You run away from me then you show up again. I know you support me 100% in everything, even being with Jimin and Yoongi. You never ask for anything for yourself. What do you want from me, Taehyung?"

Jungkook held his breath. He had let his mouth run away from him again, and he was regretting it.

Taehyung turned around.

Suddenly, they were nose to nose. "I want whatever you want," he said simply.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook's breath mingled with Taehyung's breath as their heat turned the air white between them.

"Mmmm?"

"What if I want you?" Jungkook's voice was quiet, but it sounded like a shout in the stillness.

Taehyung caught his breath. He very carefully shifted that last extra centimeter so that their lips were brushing in the lightest of kisses. Jungkook thought the world had exploded in stars. His breath caught in his throat. He very slowly leaned forward, opening his mouth just a little and catching Taehyung's lips between his own. He'd scared Taehyung off once before; he wouldn't do it again.

He rubbed the exquisite morsels with his lips, then slipped just the tip of his tongue out to draw a line over Taehyung's closed mouth. Tae moaned deep in his throat and opened his mouth the barest bit. Jungkook immediately rubbed his tongue across this opening, touching the tip of Taehyung's tongue with his own.

Taehyung gripped his shoulders, pulling back and breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against Jungkook's shoulder.

"Does it always feel like this? Like the stars just exploded inside of your body?"

"Only with you," Jungkook breathed, gathering Taehyung closer to himself. "Only with you."

They stood outside holding each other and talking of things they wouldn't remember tomorrow. They were both just so glad to be there together, and afraid that walking away would break the spell.

They were very cold when Yoongi came to find them.

"Come on, guys. We're leaving." He noticed their hands clasped tightly together and he smiled. "Be out front in five minutes for the van."

What had been so easy a minute ago was hard now. Once Yoongi had gone and they had to leave, they didn't know what to say anymore.

Taehyung leaned his head back on Jungkook's shoulder.

"So, is this day one?"

Jungkook laughed. "Do you want it to be?"

"Yeah."

Jungkook turned and pressed his lips to Taehyung's. "You're not going to run away, again?"

"I didn't run away the first time. I just needed some space. You blew my mind."

"And now?"

Taehyung kissed Jungkook back. "You still blow my mind. But, I like it."

Jungkook smiled.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Taehyung gripped Jungkook's hand and started walking. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Let me think about it."

Luckily, the ride home was dark and no one could see their flushed faces or their clasped hands.

Everyone was exhausted, so went right to bed after their showers.

Jungkook had followed Taehyung to his door. Taehyung stopped and turned to Jungkook. "See you tomorrow?"

Jungkook nodded. There were too many people around for him to say what he wanted to say.

He pressed his lips next to Taehyung's ear. "I thought you wanted what I want."

"What do you want?" Taehyung breathed back.

"I want you."

Taehyung trembled. It was here. The moment had finally come again. But, now that it was here, was it moving too fast?

Jungkook pressed a wet kiss onto his ear. Taehyung felt his blood heat and his cock rise. He took a deep breath. "Could we just sleep?"

Jungkook smiled. "Definitely."

Taehyung opened his door and they both stepped inside.

The door had barely shut when Jungkook had Taehyung pressed against the wall, his hands holding Taehyung's wrists, his cheek pressed against Tae's. They were both trembling violently.

"I thought we were going to sleep," Taehyung breathed shakily.

"I didn't say when."

Jungkook breathed in Taehyung's scent, smoothing his hair back from his forehead with a hand. Taehyung's free hand came up to grip the back of Jungkook's shirt.

"Are you scared?"

Taehyung smelled that expensive cologne, it was spicy in his throat. He could feel Jungkook's heat against him, in all the right places.

"I don't know what I feel," he whispered. "but, it feels good."

Jungkook pressed kisses from Taehyung's ear down the side of his throat. Taehyung moaned and pulled Jungkook closer to him. Jungkook nibbled along Taehyung's collar bone and back up his throat, finally taking his mouth in a long, deep kiss.

Taehyung groaned, feeling Jungkook's tongue invading his mouth, leading his own tongue in a dance he didn't know but got his blood boiling, so hot.

Taehyung writhed against Jungkook, rubbing their cocks together for the first time. Jungkook caught his breath. "Careful, if you don't want this to go too far."

Taehyung leaned his head forward and ran his tongue down Jungkook's neck. He bit down hard on the crease between his neck and his shoulder, and sucked the soft skin into his mouth back and forth.

Jungkook groaned and grabbed his hips, rubbing against him, hard. Taehyung gasped. "So, this is what it feels like."

"Oh, no, it feels better. Much better."

Jungkook grabbed the hem of Taehyung's shirt and pulled it off him. He ran his hands up those hard abs, and brushed his nipples. Then, he leaned forward and caught a nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking at it.

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's shirt and it joined Taehyung's on the floor. He rubbed his hands over Jungkook's muscled 6-pack, then up to rub Jungkook's nipples. "I'm nothing if not a fast learner." He leaned forward to lick Jungkook's nipples, then bit down hard on one.

"Damn Tae, you make it hard to go easy."

"Were you planning on it?"

Jungkook growled and grabbed Taehyung, throwing him on the bed. He stopped to strip down to his boxers and pulled Tae's pants off, too. He turned on the bed-side lamp.

"I want to see you," he said, then he jumped into bed next to Taehyung. "You tell me what you want, and I will do it."

"Just, love me again," Taehyung whispered. Jungkook growled and kissed him, putting and arm behind his neck and pulling him close to himself.

He pressed his cheek next to Taehyung's. "Would it make sense if I said I never stopped?"

Taehyung laughed. "Not really. Except, I don't believe love ever dies. It just changes."

"Yeah, it does."

"I was worried. I wanted to wait for this until you were sure."

"Sure about what?"

"Sure you were over Jimin."

Jungkook paused. "You know, Jimin will always have a place in my heart."

Taehyung nodded. Jungkook could see him pulling away, looking colder. He kissed him again, quickly.

"But, it's not your place. You were there first. You're always first, to me."

Taehyung smiled. "First isn't bad."

Jungkook leaned over and ran his tongue up Taehyung's side, stopped to lave a nipple, then he leaned over and kissed him again, plundering over and over until Tae couldn't breathe.

"My love for him is different now. I don't want this with anyone except you. Do you want me?" Jungkook sounded suddenly vulnerable.

Taehyung sat up and held Jungkook's face between his hands. He wanted him to see the sincerity in his eyes. "I dreamed of you every night for months after that first night. When I figured out what that meant, you were with Jimin. I thought I had lost you, idiot that I am. I am so lucky that you see me again. I want you, not just your body. I want all of you, Jungkook. Can you forgive me for being so greedy?"

Jungkook smiled. The fires that had been raging in him, calmed. He was so lost in Taehyung's eyes that nothing else mattered. He reached out to touch Taehyung's cheek. "Do you want to just sleep, tonight?"

Taehyung smiled at him. His eyes were damp. "Whatever you want, is fine."

Jungkook very gently took Taehyung's lips between his own. He poured all of his soul out in the softest, most careful of kisses. He knew there was love for Jimin in his heart, but it was different. That was a strange mix of brotherhood and lust and their unforgettable memories.

This love for Taehyung was a fire; it consumed him. It felt like it had always been burning; he'd just ignored it. Now, it had taken over every part of him. He was so grateful to Taehyung for not giving up on him and for always standing at his side. What gift could he give Taehyung that was as great?

Jungkook gathered Taehyung close to him and covered them both with the blanket.

"Don't you want to turn out the light?" Taehyung asked.

"I want to watch you sleep."

Taehyung smiled. "You are a little crazy, you know."

"Whatever. I haven't let myself hardly look at you for the last year. I may look at you all night."

Taehyung laughed, then snuggled down close inside Jungkook's arms. "Well, at least my shirt is already off, so I won't get too hot tonight."

Jungkook smiled and stroked the hair off Taehyung's forehead. "I'm sorry for always being such a burden to you."

Taehyung smiled and closed his eyes. "Who's a burden? You? You're just my cute little rabbit."

"Your what?" Jungkook waited for an answer, but fatigue from their long work-out today had finally caught up with Taehyung. He was sleeping blissfully. He snorted. Cute little rabbit, indeed.

Taehyung woke up a few hours later. The light was still on, so he could watch Jungkook breathing deeply. He was so gorgeous. The blanket had slipped down and all of those hard muscles had softened in his sleep.

Taehyung wanted him. He'd gotten used to knowing that he couldn't have him anymore, that he'd lost his chance. Now, here he was in his bed, and he was his now.

He smiled. Finally.

Taehyung leaned over and softly kissed Jungkook's lips. Once, twice. Then, he kissed slowly down the side of his neck, and licked each one of Jungkook's ribs, then his abs, taking his time to thoroughly touch every thickened muscle, every soft crease.

Jungkook groaned. He shifted and Taehyung could see his cock was starting to swell.

"Taehyung?"

"Mmmm," Taehyung answered, then his teeth closed lightly on a nipple and nibbled.

"Aaaah, Taehyung. What's got into you?"

Taehyung lifted his head to see Jungkook's flushed face. "You're in my bed, that makes you mine."

Taehyung went back to kissing, this time pulling off Jungkook's shorts and kissing down his thighs.

He stopped to peruse Jungkook's twitching beast. "So, there you are. Mine's bigger."

He went back to kissing, ignoring the pulsing heat altogether. Jungkook thought he would go mad. Taehyung kissed back up to Jungkook's face, finally kissing him long and deep.

"I had to wait for you to wake up to do that."

"You are driving me crazy," Jungkook panted.

"Really? How about now?" Taehyung leaned forward to Jungkook's neck and suck the skin deep into his mouth at the same time taking Jungkook's cock into his hand and stroking the soft skin.

Jungkook gasped. "I thought you wanted to go slow."

"Hmmm, not really." Taehyung paused to look at him for a moment, though his hand kept stroking. "I just needed to know you were over Jimin. I'm not anyone's rebound." He smiled. "But, I suppose, he was my replacement, right? Not the other way around."

Taehyung leaned forward, slipping his tongue into Jungkook's mouth and rubbing all the way to the back. Jungkook was having a hard time breathing. Taehyung was doing good things with his hand down there.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell, no!" Jungkook gasped.

"How about this?"

Taehyung slipped his boxers off and rolled over so he was on top of Jungkook. Their members were now pressed together and Taehyung was smiling down into Jungkook's eyes. "I love you," he said.

Jungkook smiled. He was so happy he thought his heart would burst. "I love you too," he said shyly.

Taehyung leaned forward for a chaste kiss. "It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we are together. You know that, right?"

Jungkook's heart grew bigger. For all that he and Jimin had been through, most of their love seemed connected to sex. But with Taehyung, one kiss was enough to send him through the roof, and he could really see spending every day with him and never even needing sex to be happy.

This was what Yoongi and Jimin had. Why couldn't he see what had been here all along?

Jungkook held Taehyung's face between his hands. "Why does it feel like 'I Love You' is not enough? Those words can't say what is in my heart."

"Then, show me," Taehyung invited.

Jungkook was consumed by heat in a moment. He pulled Taehyung's face down and kissed him over and over again. Taehyung reached down and held both their cocks in one hand as they rubbed together. Jungkook bit down the side of Taehyung's neck, finally biting into his shoulder until he gasped. Taehyung reached over to the side table and pulled out a bottle. He poured some lube in his hand and lathered the both of them as they rubbed back and forth in his palm.

Jungkook's eyes grew hot watching the two of them together. "It's not that much bigger," he said.

"Ah, but it's how you use it," Taehyung advised. Jungkook snorted, then stiffened in surprise as Tae started rubbing the lube lower, over his hole.

"What are you doing?"

Taehyung smiled. "I'm captain of my own ship," he said, rubbing the lube into Jungkook and spreading him with his fingers. "You think I didn't dream of the two of us?"

Jungkook was moaning and riding Tae's fingers. Taehyung was still holding the two of them in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed Jungkook's nipple then gave him a sloppy kiss.

He reached down and put himself at Jungkook's entrance, slowly guiding himself in. Jungkook moaned and clutched at Taehyung's chest. "You're much better at this than you should be."

"Porn," Taehyung answered with a wolfy grin.

Jungkook couldn't think anymore as Taehyung rode him. At some point, Tae rolled him over onto his stomach. He was in such a delirium of lust that it didn't matter; he just knew Taehyung was hitting all the right spots.

When it was over, they held each other, and cleaned each other with the tissues Taehyung had nearby. "You were prepared," Jungkook complimented.

"I had a lot of months to think about this."

"I still can't believe it," Jungkook said. "All this time, and I thought you wanted me with Jimin."

"I wanted what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy."

Jungkook kissed him. "You are so amazing."

"I won't let it go to my head."

"How late do you think we can sleep tomorrow?"

"Not late enough."

"So, maybe we should just stay up?"

"What would we do?"

"I have an idea." Jungkook had a gleam in his eye. Taehyung found himself flipped over onto his stomach. Jungkook was kissing down his back and reaching under him to inspire his limp cock back to hardness. "I think it's my turn to use the lube."

Taehyung smiled. There he was again, that beautiful, mischievous boy he was obsessed with. Finally. He would stay up all night for the rest of the week just to be with him. Tae shivered as Jungkook's tongue kissed a spot that was still virgin. Looked like he was going to be Jungkook's bitch tonight.

He was okay with that.


	20. Cookies and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Fluff, Fluff!

They had to drag themselves to practice the next morning. Taehyung was sore on parts of his body he didn't know existed. But, he was so happy. If he and Jungkook grinning like idiots didn't tell everyone what was going on, he didn't know what would.

The strange thing was, they weren't the only ones grinning like idiots. Yoongi kept looking at them and smiling and nodding. Jungkook kinda wanted to smack him; he looked far too smug.

Namjoon and Hoseok must be "on" again, since they seemed to have eyes only for each other. That was probably the only reason Namjoon hadn't noticed how weary he and Jungkook were.

The oddest person of all was Jin. He was usually a pretty happy guy, but he was damn near giddy today. Taehyung kept looking around to see if there was something he should know about their little group, but no, Jin was just smiling all by himself. And, he wasn't the only one watching Jin.

By the time they'd practiced for an hour, even Namjoon was watching Jin. There was just something "extra." Like "extra" even for Jin.

At dinner, Namjoon finally had to ask. "Hey, Jin, anything we should know?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something happen to make you so happy? Are you gonna be an uncle or something? Maybe you got engaged?" They all snickered. As if. Jin never went anywhere; where would he meet a girl?

Jin smiled mysteriously. "You all just go on with your 'secret' love affairs and I'll go on with my life. We don't all have 'secrets,' you know."

Everyone suddenly found something else to talk about. Some things, you just didn't discuss at the dinner table.

After dinner, Jin pulled out a tray of cookies. "Care to try?" He was waggling his eyebrows. Really? He was being so strange.

"Your cookies are always good. It seems like you make them every day now." Jungkook took a cookie.

"Should I start making noodles, instead?"

Taehyung threw an arm around him. "You cook whatever you like, and we'll eat it. Gratefully," he added.

Jin smiled. "Okay. But, I think I will try making more noodles."

No one was really paying attention when Jin added. "I just need to pop over to the store to buy a few more things." A few of them absentmindedly nodded. Taehyung and Jungkook were disappearing into Tae's room. Jimin and Yoongi were playing a game on the tv, Jimin sitting on the floor in front of Yoongi's legs. Namjoon and Hoseok waved him on, in the middle of cleaning up after dinner.

"You want me to go with you?" Hoseok asked. "Nah, I got this. It's just around the corner." Hoseok nodded and took his load of dishes into the kitchen.

Jin smiled. It used to bother him that he was the one left by himself. Now, he'd realized it was sheer freedom. He slipped on his coat and scarf, putting a mask and hat on as he walked out the door and breathed the crisp air. Freedom.

He almost danced down the sidewalk, but forced himself to maintain a dignified walk. No need to draw attention to himself.

The bell tinkled as he pushed open the store's glass door. "Welcome!" called the girl at the front counter. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. A blush tinted her cheeks.

"Ah, I see it's you again. What can we get for you, tonight?"

Jin smiled underneath his mask. He always imagined different ways he could answer this question, most of which left him looking really creepy. What would she say if she knew who he was?

He cleared his throat. "I've got a list. I'm thinking of trying several types of noodles."

"Did you finally get tired of making cookies?" Her cute little nose scrunched up when she smiled, making her glasses wiggle on her nose. Which only highlighted her bright, dancing eyes. He was mesmerized.

"Sir?"

"Oh, ahhh, yes. Er, no. I mean, I can't make cookies every day. It's not good for our health."

"Our health? Do you live with someone else? I'm sorry; that's personal. Just ignore that."

"Oh! No! It's fine. Yah, I have room-mates. We share a house." He smiled, which he knew she couldn't see because of the mask.

The girl at the counter smiled, seeing him stammer like a love-struck kid. She knew he had a crush on her; he was here practically every day. And yet, she still knew so little about him. And, why did he never take off the mask?

But, she knew he was good-looking. He always dressed well, and he had the most amazing eyes, that curved and sparkled when he was smiling like he was doing right now. She sighed to herself. What did the rest of that face look like?

"Can I help you with your list?" She held out her hand.

He modestly stepped up to the front and held out his piece of paper. "Nice handwriting," she said.

"Oh, uh, thanks!"

"It's a good thing we have all of this. We really only stock a small variety of food. You might have to go to the larger market if you really want to cook."

Jin nodded. "I just like that you are open so late. It suits my schedule."

"What do you do?" There was an embarrassed silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being personal again. Just ignore that."

"Oh, uh, no! That's not personal." Jin paused. "I'm a back-up dancer," he said in a rush.

"Oh, neat! Like for Big Bang and Rain? Who have you danced with?" She was suddenly really talkative, fangirling all over, and asking about everybody except him. "I like the older groups like TVXQ, even though they split-up, OT5! And, Super Junior is still amazing! Did you see the new drama that Siwon was in? OMG, he has the most amazing abs!" She stopped suddenly, blushing.

"I'm sorry; I'm not even letting you talk. Let me help you find your items." She started slowly walking down an aisle, looking back to see if he was following.

"It's my sister, you know. She plays music all the time, so I know the older bands better than the newer bands. OMG! Have you danced with EXO? I totally love them! Have you danced with Kai and Sehun! I could watch them dance all day!"

Jin was beginning to get depressed. She had brought up all their greatest rivals. Yes, they were all good, great even, but seriously? Did BTS not exist in her little world?

He'd go fishing.

He coughed. "I danced once or twice with BTS."

"Oh, I know them! My sister's not into them, but I think they're really cool."

"Yah? What's your favorite song?"

She paused, holding an item in her hand. "Hmmm, Bulletproof? Danger? I don't know. I just like to watch Jimin and Jungkook dance. They're dreamy." Her eyes got a faraway look.

Jin was suddenly jealous. He grabbed the flour out of her hand and thrust it into his basket. "Yeah, those are good."

"Did I say something wrong?"

Jin was walking along the aisle, looking at the boxes on the shelf. "No, it's fine."

"Hmmm." She followed after him for a few minutes. "What's your favorite song?"

"Did you hear, Just one Day? I really like that one."

"Oh, you like love songs? But, you can't really dance all that much to a love song."

"Hmmm. I've been thinking, maybe I should try singing? Or, acting? I don't think I'm the best dancer."

"Really? There's no one here. Why don't you dance for me?"

Jin got very still. What did he get himself into? His dance skills were only so-so. He was a black hole!

"I could sing you a song. I always sing 2am at karaoke."

"Okay." She went back and sat on the counter top. Jin grabbed a carrot out of the basket and started to sing "Inorae" with the carrot as his microphone. He was nervous and his voice was breathy, but she could tell he really liked to sing. And, there was something about his singing, like he was used to being on a stage and used to attention....

When he was done, he looked up at her. She was smiling and giving him a thumbs-up. "If dancing doesn't work out, you should definitely try singing. You're so good!"

Jin blushed under his mask. It was hard trying to get her attention with his talents and not with his handsome face. And, why did he ever say he was a back-up dancer!

"Thanks!" Jin put his carrot back in the basket.

"I suppose we should get the rest of those groceries."

She hopped off the counter and brushed by him. Just as she was passing by, the lights went out. She lost her balance and bumped into him. They fell against the shelves; Jin let out an "Ooof!" and caught her as they landed on the floor, her elbow resting in his stomach.

Jin let out a groan of pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He felt her wiggling around, which only pressed her elbow further into his side. He groaned again. "I'm so sorry!"

She leaned to the other side, finally shifting her arm from where it hurt. They were still tangled up with the groceries, and couldn't see to move.

"Should we try to sit up?"

"Yah," he agreed. He reached out with his hand and felt around. Groceries everywhere. "Can you help me find the basket?"

"Sure." They were both feeling around on the floor, until they realized they had found each other's hands. They giggled, self-consciously and let go. "Found it!" she said.

She slid the basket toward Jin on the floor. They both started feeling around for groceries and putting them in the basket. When they had cleared the floor around them, Jin asked, "Should we stand up?"

"Sure."

"You first," he said. "Thanks." By carefully shifting around, she was able to get to a good position and stand up. "Do you need a hand?"

Jin felt around carefully. He was sore, but his body seemed to be okay. "Sure."

He put his hand in front of him and waved it around until he felt her hand and grasped it. They both pulled at once, and with another groan, Jin was finally standing.

The lights popped back on, blinding them, just as he was on his feet and they were standing face to face. Her eyes grew very large.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Jin reached up and realized his mask was pulled down under his chin. He quickly pulled it up to cover his mouth again, but her hand stopped him.

"Don't. I mean, do you have to?"

Jin blushed and looked away, leaving his mask half-on.

Her finger brushed his cheek. "You are so handsome. Much better than a flower boy. You're pretty, but you're still so manly."

Jin's blush grew to his eartips.

"Why do you cover up your face all the time? With a face like this, you could be an idol!"

He looked at her, quickly. But, she wasn't joking. She really didn't know who he was. He sighed. He supposed, in this situation, that was a good thing.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Definitely. You're no Lee Minho, but you're quite attractive." She really knew how to raise him up and then drop him all in the same moment.

"So, what is your name?"

"Are we friends now?" Jin asked.

She considered him, then held out her hand. "I'm Sandra." He looked confused. "My parents, they like that name, and we lived in the U.S. until recently." That explained why she didn't know much about BTS. Living in Korea, she would have seen their faces somewhere for sure.

"I'm Seokjin," he said, reaching out to grab her hand. He liked how warm and soft her hand was, very ladylike. He smiled. Her breath caught. "No wonder you wear a mask," she said, coloring.

They realized they were still holding hands, and they both pulled away at once. Jin took a quick breath in pain. He must have bruised his ribs when he fell.

"Are you okay? Let me get you some ice." Sandra rushed off to grab an ice-pack, shaking it vigorously as she returned. "Here. It's on the house."

She handed the pack to Jin then laughed self-consciously, picking a dust-bunny out of her long hair. "I just realized I must be a sight! Give me a minute to clean-up!"

She started to walk away, then turned back. "Oh, if anyone comes in, just make them wait a moment! I won't be long!"

Jin smiled. She was so cute with her long hair and glasses. Even with dust in her hair, she was cute.

He retrieved the basket off the floor and put it on the counter. There were items in here that had fallen off the shelf. He stacked these to one side, then went over and slowly started stacking them on the shelves again while holding the ice on his side.

When she came back, she helped him, picking up the items that were still on the floor and re-shelving them. "We really fell on a lot of hard items. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jin smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

She blushed. "Did we get everything on your list?"

"Almost." "Let me finish this, and you go get your groceries."

"I'm fine. I'll get them when we're done." They worked in silence. The tinkling of the bell surprised them. Jin pulled his mask on in a hurry.

"Hey, Sandra, you okay?" A handsome looking man walked up to where they were. "I see there was a mishap. What a mess." He started to help them out.

"I was on my way here to relieve you when I saw someone hit a lightpole down the street. That's what knocked-out the power. Of course, it's working now. I was just worried, since you were by yourself."

"Who's this new guy?"

"He's a customer; I mean a friend. He was here when the lights went out."

"Hey, thanks, man!" The guy held out his hand. "I'm Chul-soo. I work the next shift. I can take over here, if you want to get going."

Jin nodded. Sandra went to grab his basket. "I'll hold this, since you're injured." Jin shook his head and they started walking down the aisles again.

"I think I only need a couple more things."

"Oh, yeah!" Sandra pulled the list back out of her pocket and looked through what they had. "Yup. Chocolate chips are the last thing." She looked at him and laughed. "Those can't be for noodles. You must be making more cookies."

Jin nodded and smiled. "Who eats all these cookies, anyway? I mean, you're not fat," she colored, "not that I was looking."

"I have a lot of room-mates," he said, taking the basket back from her. "I feel much better. I can carry this."

She nodded and they walked back to the counter to ring it all up. Chul-soo was waiting for them. "Hey, I need you to close out the register so I can use it."

Sandra nodded and went to work. Jin admired the serious way she did her job. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and started punching buttons.

"Have I seen you around?" Chul-soo suddenly asked. "It just seems like I recognize you."

"He's a back-up dancer for BTS," Sandra said absentmindedly.

"Ahhh, that's probably it. Something about you makes me think of BTS. What's your name?"

Jin was spared answering when Sandra turned around and announced that she was done. "I just need to clock out!" she said.

She disappeared into the back and Chul-soo started ringing up the purchases.

"You're a back-up dancer for BTS?"

Jin nodded. "And other groups. You probably don't know them." Jin was sweating now. He just wanted to get out of here.

Chul-soo nodded. "It's a hard life, the life of a dancer. Lots of work, low pay, bad hours."

"Do you dance?"

"No, I have a friend who's a back-up dancer for G-dragon, works all the time. Do you know her?" He mentioned a name Jin didn't know. He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know many dancers in that company."

Chul-soo nodded. "What's your name? I'll ask her if she knows you." Jin was just scrambling for the right words when Sandra popped in again.

"You guys done? I'm going to walk him home, since he was injured and all."

Jin was so relieved to see her. He paid for his groceries and they stepped outside. But, what to do? He couldn't show her where they lived.

"I'm okay. Really. I can walk by myself."

"You're a shy fellow, aren't you? Guys are usually begging me to walk with them, and you want to walk by yourself. I tell you what," she linked her arm with his, "since you're my friend, why don't you let me at least walk you half-way there?"

Half-way sounded perfect. Of course, he only lived right down the street.

"Why don't we just sit and have a drink?" He pulled a couple of yogurts out of his bag and handed her one. She smiled and sat down on the bench. "Okay, yogurt it is." She pushed in her straw and took a noisy pull. "Refreshing."

"Are you still in school?"

Jin laughed. "I'm older than I look. I'm doing college classes now."

"Really? What's your major?"

"I started with Film and Visual Arts, though I'm interested in so many things."

"I was taking college classes in the States. I need to get back into school here, so I don't work in a store for the rest of my life."

Jin put a straw in another yogurt and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"You know, you're a really nice guy. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jin blushed and looked away. "Naw. Too busy. No time for that."

"You know in the States, guys go to college to party and look for girls. In Korea, you guys actually study."

Jin looked at her. "Did you go to a lot of parties in the U.S.?"

"Some. Okay, more than a few. But, not now. I don't really know anybody here, yet."

"Well, you know me."

"Yah." She smiled at him. "You're one of my first friends. Maybe you could introduce me to a few people, tell me how college works around here, help me fit in?"

Jin smiled. "How could you not fit in? You're so pretty."

"Really?" Jin shook his head shyly.

"I mean, I've been told I look good, but it means a lot coming from you. I'm sure you meet a lot of girls."

"Not really."

Jin stood up and threw their plastic into the recycle container.

"How far away do you live?"

She pointed to the side. "A couple of blocks that way."

"How about I walk you home?"

Jin's phone rang. It was Namjoon. "Hey, where are you? You've been gone forever! I was about to send the guys out to look for you!"

"It's okay. I'll be back, soon." Jin looked at Sandra and gestured to the phone. "It's my mom."

She smiled. "You live with your mom and room-mates? No wonder you bake so many cookies."

Jin smiled. This lying thing was really not for him. He totally sucked at it.

"I should probably get back home."

"Walk me home, next time?"

Jin smiled big enough that his eyes almost closed. "Sure!"

She smiled back at him, then reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for your help, earlier."

"Sure." He was frozen, watching her walk away. Did the kiss mean anything? Or, was it an American thing? Didn't they kiss all the time in America?

It didn't matter. She had still kissed him. He felt like kicking up his heels!

Once more, he composed himself, and walked without dancing or doing anything to draw attention to himself. He had gotten much further tonight than he had in all the other nights he'd come. Thank-you, God and Buddha for the power outage!


	21. Endings & Beginnings

BTS had just come through another hard day of practice. They were hot, sweaty and just a bit cranky. It could be argued that they all were a little short on sleep.

Jimin and Jin were in the kitchen. For some reason, Jin still had energy to make his own noodles. Jimin was just letting him do his own thing while he was making Kimchi Fried Rice and frying some chicken. Comfort foods.

Jin was whistling to himself. Jimin had had enough. “Where do you get all this energy from? Aren’t we living in the same house, eating the same food and following the same schedule? You’re the oldest here, and you’re making me feel like a grandfather.”

Jin smiled. “I just feel good.”

“He feels good,” Jimin grumbled.

“Hey, Jimin?”

“Yah?”

“How do you know if the one you’re with is the ‘right’ one?”

Jimin was suddenly more awake. “Is this a hypothetical question?”

“It’s for the friend of a friend, who needs some good advice.”

“How many ‘friend of a friends’ do you have that I don’t know?”

Jin gave him a pleading look.

“Okay, fine. So, your friend wants to know ‘how to know.’”

Jin shook his head affirmatively.

Jimin sighed, then laughed, turning his chicken in the grease. “You see this chicken?”

Jin frowned at it. “Yah.”

“You ever heard the phrase, ‘out of the frying pan and into the fire?’”

“Yah,” Jin said doubtfully, watching the chicken turning brown and crisping. “Are you saying, ‘My goose is cooked?’”

Jimin burst out laughing. “I don’t think that’s what I was saying.” Jimin turned off the rice and kept turning the chicken.

“What I mean is, there’s no easy way to know. You gotta just try it, jump in and give it your best, you know? You don’t half-way cook a chicken. You gotta commit yourself 100% and see if you’ve jumped into somewhere you want to be or not. Maybe the chicken wasn’t the best analogy.” Jimin rubbed his eyes. “Maybe you should ask someone who is more awake.”

Jimin turned off the fire and started carrying food into the dining room. Jin was right behind him with the noodles.

“It’s food, guys!” In a very short amount of time, there were only empty plates and bowls on the table. Hoseok burped and Namjoon punched his arm.

Jin was washing dishes when Namjoon came in. “Why are you doing the dishes, when you cooked?” He started to called Hoseok, but Jin stopped him. “Namjoon, how do you know when the person you’re with is the ‘right’ person?”

“Did Jimin ask you to ask me that?”

“No. No! I’m asking for the friend of a friend.”

“I thought I knew all your friends.”

Jin sighed. “Just answer the question.”

“It’s not like I’m dating or anything,” Namjoon was quick to add.

“Right. Do you even know?”

Namjoon sighed. “I’m probably not the person to ask. Sometimes the person you’re dating seems like the right person, and sometimes they don’t.”

Namjoon shook the dishtowel at Jin, suddenly inspired. “Just like sometimes, it seems like you’re doing all the work yourself: the cooking, the dishes, whatever. And then sometimes, it seems like they know even before you say you need something.”

Hoseok popped his head into the kitchen. “Do you two need some help?” He took the dishrag away from Jimin and pushed him out of the kitchen. “What are you doing? You already cooked; let us clean!”

Jin looked at Namjoon who shrugged his shoulders and said, “You see what I mean?”

Jin didn’t know that he was any more clear. He went and sat on the couch. Taehyung and Yoongi were playing a game on the big tv. “I thought you guys were going to bed.”

“Nah, gotta digest first.”

Yoongi nodded. “That’s right.”

“Can I ask you guys a serious question? It’s for the friend of a friend.”

Taehyung started to say, “I thought I knew all of your—" but Jin cut him off. “Don’t say it. So, here’s the question: How do you know if the person you’re dating is the ‘right’ person?”

Yoongi paused the game. “Did Jimin ask you to ask me that?”

“What? No! But, I should obviously talk to him again. This is for the friend—”

“Of a friend, right, I got ya,” Taehyung said. “Hmmm,” he was pondering.

“That’s tricky,” Yoongi said. “Not that I’ve ever had that problem.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Taehyung said to him. Yoongi punched him in the side.

Taehyung sighed. “That’s heavy for the middle of the night.”

Jungkook chose that moment to walk into the room in his pajama’s. His hair was still wet from the shower, and his pants clung to him in all the right places. Subconsciously, Taehyung licked his lips. Yoongi punched him again.

“Ow!” Taehyung yelled, and glowered at Yoongi, who smirked.

“What’s the question?” Jungkook asked.

Jin blushed. “It’s not for me,” he said.

“It’s for the friend of a friend,” Yoongi added dryly, picking up his controller again.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook seriously. “How do you know if the person you’re dating is the ‘right’ person?”

They both paused for a moment, like time had stopped for them. Jin was suddenly uncomfortable. The air seemed to crackle with electricity. Jungkook smiled and looked at Jin. Taehyung re-adjusted himself in his seat.

“Is this pre-dating, dating or long-term?”

“Does it make a difference?”

“Sometimes.”

Jin got excited. Jungkook was the first person who seemed to have an answer. “So, what do I tell him?”

Jimin came in and sat next to Yoongi, placing his hand on his knee. Yoongi smiled, stopping to whisper in Jimin’s ear.

Jimin smiled at him, then asked Jungkook, “What are you guys all serious about?”

Yoongi repeated, “It’s for the friend of a friend.”

Jimin nodded. “Oh, that. It’s a good thing you asked somebody else, ‘cause I didn’t know.” Yoongi paused the game and everyone looked at Jimin.

“What?”

Yoongi put down the controller and walked out.

“What?” Jimin asked helplessly. He hurried to rush after Yoongi.

Jungkook laughed.

“Did I miss something?” Jin asked.

Taehyung snorted. “Nothing that won’t confuse the issue,” he said.

Jungkook sat down on the floor.

“Are you serious about this person?”

“It’s not me, it’s for—”

“Yah, yah, whatever.” Jungkook waved Jin’s words away.

“If it seems right, right now, and there’s no reason not to pursue it, then go for it. But, don’t expect a giant sign in the sky with an arrow pointing to them.”

“What if it’s stars?” Taehyung asked quietly, smiling.

“What?”

“Ignore him,” Jungkook said with a blush.

“So, there’s no moment when you just know it’s ‘right?””

Jungkook smiled. “I’m not saying that. I’m saying the answers aren’t always clear. Sometimes it can feel one way, sometimes another. But.”

Taehyung and Jin both looked at him.

“If you can’t imagine living one moment of one day without that person, even on their worst day, even on your worst day, then, it’s probably real.”

Taehyung turned off his game. “I’m going to bed,” he announced. He looked at Jungkook with smoldering eyes. Jungkook swallowed hard. He patted Jin on the shoulder while looking up at Taehyung. His breath hitched.

“You’ll never know unless you try,” he said softly. Then, he got up and followed Taehyung out of the room.

With the tv off, the room was dark except for the one lamp. It suited Jin’s thoughtful mood.

Hoseok and Namjoon were laughing and joking as they came out of the kitchen, turning off more lights as they walked. They jumped when they saw Jin.

“What’s up?” Namjoon asked. “Why are you sitting by yourself?”

Hoseok came and sat next to Jin, looking at him inquiringly.

“Hey, Hoseok, you’ve been around, a bit.” Hoseok smiled. “A little.”

“How do you know when the person you’re dating is the ‘right’ one?”

Hoseok smiled. “Hey, Jin, are you dating someone?”

Namjoon cut in. “No, he’s trying to find out for the friend of a friend, right Jin?”

Jin smiled at him, relieved. “That’s right.”

Hoseok looked at Namjoon and raised his eyebrow. Namjoon shrugged at him.

“The ‘right’ one?”

“Right.”

“No such thing.”

“What?!” Jin and Namjoon said simultaneously.

“You make the ‘right’ one the ‘right’ one. No one starts out that way. Even if you’re more attracted to them than breathing,” he glanced and Namjoon and away, “you may not get along. And, someone you may not be attracted to may get more and more attractive as you get to know them. You see what I’m saying?”

Jin sighed. “I’m just getting more and more confused, tonight. So, what do I tell my friend?”

“If they’re interested enough to find out if they’re dating the ‘right’ one, that’s enough. Get to know each other. See what happens. If you’ve dated a while and you can walk away with no regrets, walk away. If you’ve dated for a day, a week, a month, and you couldn’t walk away if the house was on fire, then stay. That’s as ‘right’ as it gets.”

Namjoon smiled at him. “Why is everyone so much smarter than me? And, I’ve got the high IQ?”

Hoseok smiled. “There’s different kinds of learning,” he said to Namjoon kindly.

Hoseok gave Jin a hug.

“Don’t worry so much. I mean, tell your friend not to worry so much. No one starts off knowing the end before the beginning. You can only do that in fiction.” He smiled and squeezed Jin’s shoulders, shaking him a little.

“You think worrying about it will make it make sense? No relationship makes sense. Because the heart and the mind see the world differently.” He laughed and pointed at Jin’s privates. “And, so does that. Don’t let that make up your mind for you, okay?”

Jin laughed.

“Hey, that’s good advice,” Namjoon added.

“You should know,” Hoseok said as he breezed past Namjoon on his way to bed.

“Hey, what?” Namjoon shouted at him, and followed him down the hall.

Jin laughed softly to himself. He wondered if he really knew more now than he did before.

His phone chimed and he picked it up.

Text from Sandra.

He smiled and pressed to open it.

“I’m off work in 10 minutes. Walk me home?” Jin pushed his phone in his back pocket and rushed to put on his shoes and get his jacket. He could make it in 10 minutes!

As he was about to step through the front door, a voice stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

It was Jimin.

Jin froze, not knowing what to say.

“Don’t get caught,” he said.

Jin looked at Jimin, so serious right now.

“Do you really not know when the right person is the right person?”

“You know that way you’re feeling right now?” Jin nodded.

“That’s one way you know. That’s your heart, it’s telling you something.”

Jimin walked close to Jin and placed his hand on Jin’s heart.

“But your heart, it can love a lot of people in a lot of ways. You need this, too,” he tapped Jin’s head.

“Keep your mind clear. Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Don’t let your heart or your penis make your decisions for you.” He smiled at Jin.

“And, make sure you’re not going to hurt the person you love by putting them in a situation they don’t want. What do you think? Are you about to do that?”

Jin frowned.

Jimin patted him on the shoulder. “And, if you have a hard time figuring all of that out, don’t forget you have us. The friends of a friend.”

Jimin smiled again. “Goodnight, my friend.”

Jimin went to the kitchen to get his water, and Jin was gone when he came back out.

“Good luck,” he whispered to him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being here for a wild ride! I've enjoyed every bit of it, even surprised myself quite often! I hope to see comments for what you thought of it!


End file.
